


Survival Avengers Endgame Fanfic

by Mel456



Series: Marvel Book Universe (MBU) [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel456/pseuds/Mel456
Summary: The snap was a devastating event wrecking the lives of many children but one child, in particular, was not accepting after losing her whole family to the snap a few weeks after losing her Dad. Her nephew like her is the only family member left so with her heart she vows to protect him. The orphans life will change however when she is adopted by none other than Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow her idol. Welcome to earth 20000 and on this earth, Natasha Romanoffs death wasn't in vain. Enjoy this thrilling, Rollercoaster of a ten chapter story ride.





	1. Dusted

Prologue

It was a normal day for Melody Smith,the poor girl had to endure a long tiring day at school, it was the last period and her next lesson was R.E. She was glad to have one of her favourite teachers.

In today's lesson the class got to partner up in a group of four to design a poster on heroism. Melody was thrilled to be doing the poster with her closest friends, Beth,Lily and Clara. Melody of course put pictures of superheroes on the poster but suddenly the atmosphere changed and confusion struck the room.

Melody's P.O.V

I went to hug my friend Clara but she turned into to dust. Most of my class started to panic as people were vanishing.

Lily reassured me not to panic but then she disappeared right in front of me as well. I stood tense holding Beth's hand we were all so scared and confused.

A thought blasted my mind, what if mum had vanished, I didn't want to loose her after i'd lost my dad a few weeks ago. It also would mean that I would have to choose a funeral to go to my mothers or my fathers.

Miss looked very angry and she almost grabbed my phone off me but then she vanished as well. I hugged the distressed Beth and ran out of the class room. All I could hear in the corridor was sounds of people screaming.

I rang mum and she answered to my instant relief. She answered very concerned.

"Melody are you alright, your supposed to be in school!"

Typical I was frustrated mum cared about school when all I cared about was her. I bluntly replied.

"I was in school, people are banishing into dust look outside!"

Mum hesitated and the sound of her heavy breath could be heard from a mile.

"Oh Melody, stay calm dear I'll come pick you up and we'll be able to watch a movie to calm you down. I love you, everything--"

The phone fell silent and I screamed for my mum but no answer. I stood frozen, slowly falling to the floor weeping,I just wept as I was an orphan who only had her siblings and friend left for guidance.

I received a text from my sister Mara it said "meet me and Martin outside the train station as we want to go home as if we're not careful we could be next to fade into ashes."

My brain felt numb I was so overwhelmed and I ran out of the door heading straight for the train station. I felt so scared and confused, I sat on the train listening to sad music in deep despair I felt alone and lost.

As soon as the train stopped I gasped as people kept on vanishing. I sore my distressed sister and ran to hug her. I then grabbed my brothers hand but Martin faded to dust completely. Me and Mara ran to the house but as soon as she was about to unlock the door she banished dropping her keys.

I tried calling my other siblings but nothing, straight to voice mail. All hope was gone I truly had nobody as I'd been abandoned all because of this random dust surge.

When i opened the door more tears streamed down my face and I read the news that my idols the avengers had failed defeating this,Thanos guy who had snapped away half of the universe. I was angry and confused. Why didn't I die why did Thanos curse me to live in this hell?

I woke up the next day and decided to skip school as I didn't care about anything as I felt like my life was ashes nevermind my family. I hacked into my mother's bank account and my sisters and I went to a machine,so I had over £1000 to survive on. I went back to the house packed all I could and left my home forever as there was no purpose to be there as my fantastic family were gone all of them.

My plan was to go to Leeds as my brother Danny, had a nearly one year old son who could have survived. I didn't want him alone as I realised we needed each other.

I put on a hoddie as a disguise and payed for a train ticket to Leeds. Once I got to Leeds I found an abandoned store full of thief gadgets and stole them. My mind felt ashamed for what I was doing but i had no choice, i knew I'd be breaking the law but I must survive that's my only goal now.

My body shook as I walked to my brothers house. I knocked on the front door, but no answer, all I could hear was the sound of a baby crying.

"Hang on little Seth, I'm hear to save you!"

That's the only thing I could say as he was a baby after all. I got a hammer and broke down the door. Then I ran in found most of Seth's stuff and put it near the door. I walked over to a cot where Seth was crying next to three piles of Ash. For a moment me and Seth cried together but I fed him milk and food.

Seth fell asleep in my arms and I put him in his pram.

"It's ok Auntie Mel's hear and I swear to the Lord I'll not let anything happen to you!"

I fled to an abandoned house and stayed there untill I could make a plan but my mind was empty and blank the only thing I did was make costumes for me and Seth so that the remaining security wouldn't be able to find us. I was so adement that the only person who could look after me was my mother or my family so I vowed to not get caught by anybody. I fell asleep looking at the cold dark lonley night sky!

Beth's P.O.V

The last few days have been hell I lost half of my friends, my sister and my father to the snap. Everything has gone into deep chaos and one of my closest friends Melody has gone missing. I'm dead worried about her, she missed what's left off school yesterday and fled school when the snap happened.

I woke up to the sound of my phone bleeping intensly. It was a message from Melody.

"Hi Beth,I'm ok but alone, all of my family are gone I need somewhere to stay in secret for 6 Weeks!"

I dropped my phone on my bed in utter shock the poor girl lost her dad a few weeks ago and now she's lost her family to this snap. After convincing my mum to let her stay I replied.

"Poor Babe,of course you can,I'm here for you and we can give you anything you want. I lost my dad and sister in the snap we can grieve together. xxxx"

Two hours later I heard a loud knock on the door. I answered it not just to Melody but her baby nephew too he was laying fast asleep in the pram. I was even more worried for her now, she sat on the couch relaxing and making sure Seth was occupied but after 10 minutes of silence I finally had the courage to speak.

"Mel what the heck were you thinking you can't just abduct your nephew and look after him, mainly you need to look after yourself too!"

Melody turned bright red and broke into tears.

"Beth,I had no choice he would have died trapped in the house after his parents got dusted,I've only got him left and he's just a baby toddler he deserves priority over me. Nobody is looking after me as Mum was the only person who could, she was the perfect mother."

I simply replied feeling guilty with

"and I had the perfect Dad and Sister!"

Melody began to sob more and more so I grabbed her and we hugged tight together for 15 minutes.

My mum walked in with some plates of food and milk for Seth. I wondered what the heck was going through my Bffs head she was so quiet and normally she was very lively but that sunshine was gone she had become a cold empty star.

Mum broke the long akward silence,

"So Mel what do you intend to do after six weeks!"

I looked into Mel's eyes she looked firm and determined,I could tell this was gonna end terribly!

"I'm gonna get a passport and fly to New York so I can busk on the streets and get a wage!"

My heart froze I couldn't believe she would leave the country and focus on making money to look after her nephew and not herself. Melody had always wanted to explore and leave the country but I never knew it would come true like this. I tried to plead with her but there was no reasoning. She was arragontly stubborn that nobody else could take her in.

"Melody please just let us take you to a orphange please your not safe living like this at all!"

Melody banged her hand on the table, for the first time I sore her full of red anger.

"Beth you don't get it do you, I've lost everything that nobody can replace you still have family, meanwhile the only family I have is a baby!"

Seth cried but Melody quickly rocked him back to sleep with a gentle lullaby, using her dazzling singing voice.

Me and my mum reluctantly decided to help her but before we did, I prayed she would find hope,safety and someone that could shape her back on the right path.

My mum walked out with documents in her hand,

"Alrighty Melody you have yourself a deal!"

I was really worried for Mel as she'd already stolen Seth from her brother's house. I prayed this would work as people probably didn't care about there jobs anymore after the snap.

My mum was about to take the identity of Mel's Mum and I hoped that she'd learned enough about Pearl Smith to naturally act like her.

The person at the desk fell for the trick too easily and we filled everything in. This was it in six weeks my friend would be boarding on a plane to start a new life.

For the next six weeks we watched movies, played video games and school had been officially cancelled now for a month until things could reorganised. The snap had wipped out half of school after all.

The dreaded day came and we walked Mel to the airport, she had to lie about her age so that she could get her and Seth through.

My mind went blank, I've known her for two years and I did promise her we'd stay in touch but I'll never be able to see her face to face ever again and it breaks my heart. I hugged her tight instantly with all of my love.

"Don't do anything stupid Missy!"

Mel hugged back and replied a soft

"I won't don't you worry, thank you both of you deeply!"

Mum and I hugged her for one final time before she got on the plane and waved goodbye. I just pray that the avengers will one day be able to fix this, one day!

Melody's P.O.V

It's been six months since I fled to New York for better supplies and for more of a chance of getting money. It's almost my birthday and things are not going well.

Fewer people are on the streets and I've had to resort to stealing and beating up people for resources. The universe hates me now for sure and Seths learnt how to walk.

I probably think I'm going to die soon and Seth won't have anybody, as all of my money I have gets knicked by thugs so that's my mum and sisters credit cards gone and left them with very low bank accounts if they ever come back.

Me and Seth are on the streets as people are looking for us and all the abandoned houses are now either destroyed or they have people in them.

I only make ten pounds a day and all of the payed resources go to Seth as I feel like it's more important for him to be alive as my brother would want him safe. Everyday he looks more and more like my sister in law.

All I have left is Seth's pram and my yellow rutsack both full of supply's. I'm very weak, I haven't eaten for 2 days and haven't had water for 3 days as I said earlier I'm defently on the brink of dying.

What have I become? My mother,my father,my friends and family would be so ashamed. Living on the streets is really rough and I always dream every night of me being in a nice walm bed with my family back. Nobody's gonna rescue me and I was seen by this guy in armour but he was no iron man though. I know it sounds stupid but I just want my mother back as she was my light and the only person who could give me the life I wanted.

Natasha's P.O.V

It's been six months since the snap and I feel so guilty. Fury brought us together to protect the planet but no we failed and because of this I lost half of the only family I've ever had. There's no way to reverse it expect survive it but I can't move on it's super hard.

Today was our usual council meeting and I put on a fake smile as if everything was ok but deep down I knew it wasn't fine.

"So have all the kids with out families been placed with foster families or put in a orphange!"

Thanos had ruined everything and I knew there would be kids without families. Let's just say me and the council have had alot of clearing up to do since the snap happened.

Rhodey sighed pulling out a projection of a young girl with a toddler in her arms. He spoke in a calm voice.

"Melody Smith age thirteen, reportedly living on the streets in New York with her one year old nephew Seth Smith. She's been stealing and beating up people just for food. Claims say there hole family got Dusted and that her Dad died a few weeks before on April 2nd"

I froze in horror and realisation this girl was alone, she only had a toddler left as her family and the girl was becoming a liar and a cheater. Plus a cruel thief so I thought long and hard trying to decide the right thing to do.

Rocket spoke

"I say put the kid in a orphange or a with a Foster Family!"

For a while they all argued back and forth until I broke the fight up.

"Guy's shutup, Rhody tell England to bring over her medical files and her nephews. I'm adopting them they'll be safe nowhere else as this girl deserves a second chance at life!"

Everyone froze in shock but Carol broke the silence.

"I'll find the girl and rescue her, Okoye can bring all of her medical files over, we don't know what state she's in so get a doctor over just in case if it's serious!"

I sighed in relief that Carol supported my choice as she was the second chance I needed.

Steve walked in and comforted me as I looked out of the window.

"Nat, I know it's hard to move on but what makes this girl different from all of the other children without families!"

My fist clenched in anger as I can't believe Steve wouldn't support me on this, my past consumed me and I yelled at him accidentally.

"Steve this is the only case of a girl refusing to accept family and surviving on the streets in grief. She's become like me before I had you guys!"

I breathed heavily and hit my head on the table but Steve put his hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"If you really want to do this I support you and I'll be here to help Melody grow back into her trueself too!"

Steve called in Bruce to help just in case, Melody was in a bad state when she arrived.

I could do nothing else now but just wait for Captain Marvel to arrive with the girl and the toddler.

Melody's P.O.V

I looked at the town clock and realised it was midday I had to act quick as Seth was crying as he was hungry.

I pick pocketed a man and headed straight for the stalls, there I only manged to buy milk and a piece of bread.

Seth continued crying until we shared the bread. Seth tried to offer me the milk but I shook my head gesturing him to drink it all despite the weak dehydrated state his Aunt was in.

You see for days I've been trying to steal food and money but every time it's been a success these thugs come along and knick it off me.

I stole money from a cash machine and instantly a member of the police chased me but I ran to the hideout where Seth was waiting. I looked up and sore Seth crying and struggling in the thugs arms.

"Hey gentlemen, put him down he's just a toddler!"

Seth's crying continued as he got dropped on to the floor. The thug pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at my heart.

"Listen Kid, give us that 100 pounds or else your gonna die and your little toddler friend too!"

I weakly punched the thug in the head and grabbed Seth emensly tight. I began to run before yelling a loud.

"That friend is my nephew you big jerk!"

My head hurt and I was on the verge of passing out since I had asthma. Just before I could steal a car the thug shot me in the stomach and I layed there weak with Seth on my body. The thug punched me in the eye, this was it I would die immensly young and bump into my Dad who would slap me in deep anger and shame over what I've become. My pulse slowed down and I found it harder and harder to grasp onto the air around me.

All of a sudden a lady with long hair and in a rubber space suit thing flew over to the thug and beat him up.

"Don't mess with kids sir or else your gonna have bad luck for the rest of your life!"

The Thug ran away in fear nearly wetting his pants in the progress. My vision went blury and I tried to get up but the lady gestured for me to pass out as she gently shroked my dark brown locks, what was even spookier is that she knew my name.

"Hello, Melody Smith please save your energy as you need to survive!"

I looked at the women weakly before I passed out with Seth crying in my arms, trying to wake me up.

Steve Rodgers P.O.V

As Natasha gloomily starred at her massive medical file I heard the sound of a rocket. I looked out of the window and sore Carol dropping a car down with a crying toddler inside it lying on a unconsious bleeding child.

I was horrified, humanity had really fallen since I took a seventy year nap. The girl had been shoot in the stomach and she was loosing blood fast.

"Carol get a doctor for the todler, Bruce and I will focus on keeping Melody alive!"

Melody? That was a nice name, I sneakily followed Bruce and looked up at the monitor, I heard Natasha scream.

"She's lost 2 pints of blood and she needs it replacing fast!"

Bruce had taken the bullet out but Mel was still loosing blood. I thought long and hard about what choice I should make.

She was a young innocent girl who had a full life ahead of her and I already had missed out on one. There was only one option!

I gestured Bruce and Natasha to come out to talk to me. They had looks of frustration

on their face as if I was wasting their time.

"Look I think I can save Melody, if I gave her two pints of my blood the serum could heal her!"

Bruce looked at Mel's medical files, he had a look of urgency but he also looked hesitant.

"Steve if we do this, it could effect your blood stream and you could loose part of your strength and it could speed up your aging!"

I banged my hand firm down on the table,

"I don't care about the risks, someone is in danger and about to die. I had a life but screwed it up, unlike me she's a teenager who's got a chance."

The two of us went silent and Natasha went back in to try give Melody a pulse whilst me and Bruce stood outside thinking until he broke the silence!

"Despite there being risks for you there could be benefits for her, now I know her blood types unknown but the serum could cure her Asthma."

"Then let's do it, a true hero would help!"

Bruce nooded and we ran into a separate room, Bruce gave some fluids to knock me out.

A few minutes later I woke up feeling slight pain but miraculously I was fine. Bruce tested me to see if I had lost some of my abilities but no. No aging old and I still had the powers of the serum.

Natasha walked in with a beaming smile on her face and she hugged me tight!

"She's alive, her pulse is perfectly beating and we've given her some fluids to hydrate and feed her body!"

I sat up and smiled

"That's great to hear, I had to do it, it was the right thing to do and I know how much raising her means to you!"

Natasha handed me a whole chocolate bar to me to feed my blood some sugar. You know its actually true after you've given blood it's best to have sugar.

"Thank You Steve, your the bestest friend anyone could ask for, now get some rest!"

Natasha walked out and after eating the chocolate, I fell asleep happy knowing that I'd done the right thing.

Melody's P.O.V

When I awoke I was attached to a monitor and my stomach was sewed up. I felt alot better but confused as I'd lost all memory of what had happened before I passed out.

I looked around further and realised I was in a hospital of some sort but the monitor bleeped as I yelled out with all my strength.

"SETH!"

A man in a lab coat rushed in, calming me down instantly. He looked very friendly and familiar some how like I'd seen him on TV.

"It's ok, Melody your safe and so is your nephew we've just given him some fluids to feed his body properly."

It was practically confirmed that I was in a hospital and then I put two and two together realising that the strange space lady most have brought me here.

"Where am I? How did I get here and who the heck are you?"

"Listen everything's gonna be ok, I'm Doctor Bruce Banner, your in avengers head quarters, look you we're suffering from starvation and dehydration but even worse was that a thug shot you in the stomach but you've had a blood transfusion and Steve Rodgers gave you 2 pints of his blood!"

What! I was so confused I couldn't process everything I felt so overwhelmed that I'd almost died and my life had been saved by someone who I idolised alot.

My mind exploded inside and my impulsive nature kicked in. I somehow strongly broke out of the medical equipment and walked outside indeed seeing that I was indeed in avengers head quarters. Before I fainted Bruce Banner caught me just in time.

Natasha Romanoff's P.O.V

I ran up to Bruce actually caring as if I were her real mother and I don't know how I just felt like I was responsible for looking after her, responsible for keeping her happy and safe.

Seth was in my arms and dang he was getting a heavy toddler, I wasn't sure how in the world Melody had survived six months carrying him around. Me and Seth sat beside Mel waiting for her to wake up.

I admired her alot, she had strong determination and had gone 5 months on the street's unseen until Rhodey caught a glimpse of her whilst he was on patrol.

As Mel began to wake I sighed in great relief and to my suprised she seemed very excited and confused.

"Black Widow! My favourite and the most coolest out of the avengers. Ugh I've studied hero's for years and after school I'd bring my mother drawings of Black Widow or Captain America defending the city!"

Her smile faded into a sulk, Seth smiled and tried to walk onto the bed but Melody picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Look kid, the world's changed and we can't go back. Your family would want you to be happy and your best you. Please give up being a street rat theif, I may not be your mother but we can help each other get through this and you can live here. I'll give you anything you want!"

Melody looked at her locket and starred at the picture of her Dad inside.

"Your right, Natasha I need support and maybe we can help each other and if Steve Rodgers really gave me some of his blood does that mean?"

I nodded, she sat up and had the biggest grin of hope i'd ever seen on someone since the snap happened.

"Hey can you train me in super spy skills and maybe you could home school me too but you'd have to get private teachers for lessons you can't teach."

Wow I've never met a person that plans that far ahead,I tucked her in and handed her the teddy bear Okoye had found from Mel's home back in England. She hugged it tight and kissed it.

"Gaurdian is a Teddy bear that was my Grans but my Dad gave it to me once she died."

I thought about a educational plan and I looked at her school work and what options she took and realised I would sort out a planed time table with Steve as, I knew looking after Mel would take great cooperation with Steve as there should never be a surrogate mother without a surrogate father.

"We'll talk about a educational plan tomorrow morning but for now go to bed you've earned a nice long comfortable rest!"

Mel nodded and I gently stroked her hair watching her fall fast asleep. I walked out back to my desk and signed the papers I finally had a purpose, a true heroic way I could help.

Steve stood by my side and handed dinner to me, we looked out of the window at the night sky. The next few years would be a lot better even if we couldn't properly move on from the snap.

To Be Continued...

If you cared about this fanfic and actually read it thanks for reading. Chapters 2-5 will focus on the five year gap between endgame and Melody growing up with Natasha rasing her. Then Chapters 6-10 will cover the events of Endgame and the aftermath of the snap being reversed.

I'm a very busy kid and have changed names to protect people's identitys. So expect, Chapter 2 to be out in about three weeks.


	2. Setting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody Romanoff learns to settle down into her new life. Natasha realises that after all the girls been through she at least deserves a good birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers I'm a Dyslexic Fourteen-year-old who loves writing stories. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Prologue

It was a new day at avengers head quarters but other things were on the mind of Natasha Romanoff. Steve woke up to a mostly normal day until he'd realised Natasha was up before him.

Clearly being allowed to adopt Melody was a great joy to Natasha as it was the first time in months that Steve had seen Nat smile like that. He sat next to her and handed her a plate of croissants.

Above them was a chart scheduling Mel's eduction as it seems Melody had taken Product Design and History for her options.

"What do you think, I woke up and made a few adjustments for example I scheduled in, her going to your support group as she needs it after all she's been through."

"I don't think she'll feel comfortable Nat, being the only kid there might be a bit akward for her and Bruce said she'd fainted yesterday due to feeling overwhelmed."

Natasha sighed looking at the girls sketch pad. Steve handed her milk and looked at the clock on his phone.

"Nat it's six-thirty am, how long have you been up?"

"thirty minutes!"

The two chuckled as Nat really was getting too excited. For two hours they sat arguing about Melody's schedule until they finally came to a compromise. Steve looked at the time on his phone.

"Blast, I better make sure Melody's awake if I'm gonna take her to the support meeting!"

A toddler woke up in his cot screaming and crying furiously. Natasha rolled her eyes uncomfortably.

"And I better go deal with baby Seth before he screams the headquarters down!"

A loud knock could be heard from the door. Melody couldn't get up she was way too comfortable, for six months she had been on the streets but now she was in a nice soft bed at last.

Melody groaned as she shook her body heavily so that it would finally have the courage to get out of bed.

She looked around before Steve motioned her to come downstairs as soon as possible.

"Steve, last night I feel asleep in a hospital bed?"

"Yes but I thought I'd better put you in the bedroom we set up for you."

"Welp I love it and what's the plans for today?"

The teen had a look of excitement on her face as she still couldn't believe that she'd been adopted by her idols. She looked at the massive board and pointed to the chart which said Monday Morning attend Steve's support group.

"Do I have to go I don't know where to start with my story."

Steve handed her an English breakfast and comforted her friendly.

"You can take small baby steps, first open up about your Dad, we don't have to know about the rest of your family just yet ok."

Melody nodded rushing upstairs to get some clean clothes on. Now that her phone was charged she realised she had a long overdue phone call to make.

Beth's P.O.V

It's been six months since the snap happened and I've heard nothing from Melody even though she promised she'd call me. Me and my mum have set up a charity to help survivors of the snap. In fact my house has become a foster home as my mum has adopted 5 orphans who lost their parents in the snap.

I just wish Melody had stayed and had let us foster her but no she just blindly shut everyone out. Why couldn't she just follow the rules and run to a orphange or foster home like a normal kid.

Little Luna snapped me out of my day dream just like Melody did to me all the time when were at School.

"Beth you've been staring at the sky for ten minutes and your phone has been ringing for all that time!"

I didn't mean to rudly snatch my phone off her but I had been waiting for this call for months so I just had to answer it, I just had to.

"Beth, I'm so sorry I didn't call sooner but the reason was because I was on the streets."

My heart froze beating intensely as regret struck me, why was I so foolish to let Melody flee to New York. I accidentally yelled at her!

"MELODY CRYSTAL SMITH your telling me you haven't called me because you've been suffering on the street's!"

My body shook so chilled but Mel surprisingly replied apologeticly.

"I'm so sorry but I don't regret fleeing to New York as a thug shot me in the stomach almost killing me..."

I interrupted her smashing the vase my father had given to me when I was ten.

"MELODY, you almost died and you don't regret that!"

"Beth calm down, I got saved by this space lady and then Captain America donated blood to save me."

My mood dropped to suprised and thankful. I dropped to the floor knelt down thanking God for answering my prayers after hearing ten hellos I finally picked my phone off the bed.

"Wait are you saying you got adopted by Black Widow and Captain America, girl that is the most coolest thing I've ever heard, I'll ring you on your birthday so that you can let me know how it's going ok."

"That's fine Beth we can catch up then, see you soon bye!"

I hung up the phone satisfied and happy that Melody was safe. The avengers may not have been able to stop the snap but they had saved my friend from becoming utter insane.

Oh snap, my mum is gonna kill me for breaking that vase Dad got me.

Steve's P.O.V 

I looked at my watch and sighed she was taking her time for sure and that wasn't funny as I knew we were gonna be late. Finally Melody came downstairs she was in black jeans and a yellow top with a leather jacket to top it off.

"Hm what do you call this time, bumblebee?"

Mel sighed

"Since my phone was now charged I had to keep a well overdue promise which was to call my bff Beth as I kind of black mailed them into helping me sneak into New York."

I grabbed Melody's coat and patted her on the back.

"Look Mel, the world was vulnerable then and it is still, ha it's a miracle they fell for the trick that you were Seth's mother, just no more lies ok your coming with me to open up."

She nodded walking out of the door with me. I admit it is nice helping look after a kid as I'd always wanted kids with Peggy but then the ice happened.

Melody sat down and I boldly spoke up.

"Hello everyone, welcome back and today we have a new member, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Mel shyly stood up and coughed nervously.

"Hiya my names Melody but you can just call me Mel for short."

Everyone to my suprise were really welcoming and said "Hi Mel" back which made the teen less nervous.

Everyone gave a long thoughtful update on how they were doing and the struggles they were facing. Mel stood up and took a long deep breath before addressing the group.

"The snap has made me alot more like my father, you see he died a few weeks before the snap. He was an inventor and tech genius who was serving crinimals but he changed once he met my mother. When I was younger he trained me how to survive on the streets and defend myself from crinimals. Of course this tore apart my parents relationship so they divorced when I was ten."

I listened with pride as Nat was right, coming here would really help her.

"I visited my Dad every weekend and we were still close in fact when Mum was out I'd always make sure he was my babysitter, when he got sick it all changed, I never forgot what he taught me. You know for my fourteenth birthday which is in a few weeks on October 22nd me and my mum were gonna go to Egypt as in my dad's will he left me the locket with a note telling me to follow my desires of traveling and bring me with him. I'm so sad he never got a funeral and when my family got snapped I felt so alone and shut everybody out."

Poor thing she had no one celebrate her birthday but I put that to the side as my mind was begging me to talk to Natasha about it later. Gary gave the best piece of advice anybody could give her.

"It appears that your Dad's death broke you and the snap shattered you but you need to write letters to him of your favourite memories and put in a file that's how I'm coping with the loss of my wife. I've made more friends and opened up to people asking for support as you need to open your hands so people can help you and heal you."

"Thank you, I'm a very creative person and will definitely do that."

"Alright thanks for coming everyone have a good rest of the day"

As everyone walked out, I handed Melody a golden diary.

"You should also write your feelings down it will really help I've done it ever since I woke up from my seventy year nap."

Melody chuckled, I was really happy she was growing fond of me already. To my surprise she hugged me tight.

"Thanks for today, it meant alot!"

Melody ran off to Natasha and I sat on the couch watching tv with little Seth on my lap.

My heart felt as warm as the sun knowing that Melody was thankful that she'd found a place to open up.

Natasha's P.O.V

Melody ran to me with speed and woke me from my warm nap. I groaned in pain walking over to her schedule.

"Mel, you ready for some training?"

She nodded eagerly and helped me bring my training supplies downstairs. Before we got started I vowed to myself that she wouldn't be taught like I was taught she needed to be taught the right way.

I set up the target and handed her a gun,

she looked at the gun, clearly she had great fear holding a gun.

"Mel, if you fear using the gun that doesn't help, the gun is a weapon you use to defend yourself, this gun has several modes stun, freeze and fire. Stare at the target and pull the trigger with all your passion!"

Mel pulled the trigger on stun mode but I set the mode back to fire for her and she clutched it feeling nervous, I'd never seen her so focus and determined.

For five minutes bullets were going left,right,up,down, I was amazed that she still had that bold look of determination on her face. I stopped her and put my arm over her as she sighed in frustration.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this all I seem to do is fail."

"Hey, your mother would kill you if she heard you say that, Melody Smith giving up on her dreams that's not happening. Focus on the target and think about the person you hate most."

Melody grinnded her teeth and put the headphones back on.

"My names Melody Crystal Romanoff and I hate THANOS."

She aimed ten bullets straight for the target blowing it into ashes. My heart swallowed in pride, not only did she acknowledge me as her adopted mother she had successfully hit ten bullseyes.

"Hey what's with the sudden name change?"

I asked not expecting her to embrace so tightly.

"Because you and Steve have helped me heal already in one day, I still have insecurities but your boosting my confidence like my mother did when she was alive."

What she said truly touched me indeed, I wipped away my tears sneakily and headed off to get Steve.

"Just been teaching Seth how to talk but I put him to bed because like toddlers do, he got sleepy."

I chuckled patting him on the shoulder,

"Steve I need you for the next part of training before lunch as its now time for a hour of boxing lessons, gear up."

Steve chuckled as I threw boxing gear at him, Melody was there waiting patiently in her glimmering yellow gear. I spoke up in my best most professional teaching voice I could.

"Now to be a good spy, you must know how to land a good punch and kick so your final lesson today is spy boxing, Steve here will demonstrate how I can easily kick his butt."

Steve charged at me as I held his punched with ease I then kicked him slamming him to the ground. Melody chuckled and watched in amusement.

"Your turn, Steve will go easy on you but first learn how to catch a punch with ease."

After five minutes she got back up and blocked Steve's punch. She then grabbed his leg and threw him on the floor. Steve grabbed her lifting her two inches off the ground. Like a real teacher I gave her words of encouragement.

"Use your brain it takes strategy to defeat a super soldier"

She kicked her leg back hitting him in the head. Steve laied on the floor helpless with a look of astonishment on his face.

"You learn quick Mel, how?"

"My mother, she made potions to try help my learning difficulties and it worked as I learnt things quicker and remembered things eaiser."

I was for sure impressed with Melody she already had so much potential. By the time she's an adult I could retire and she could become Black Widow. From now on I'll have to secretly train her to take my place someday as the next Black Widow.

"Alright now before you can go to lunch, let me see if you can beat a fully trained spy as you don't know how powerful or when your foe will attack."

Melody catched my punch with ease and

tackled me to the ground. We ended exchanging punches left and right, until she landed the final blow and defeated me.

I headed to the kitchen to start cooking Dinner whilst Steve and Mel had the important task of occupying Seth.

Melody's P.O.V

Seth giggled as we played are favourite game hidey boo but I grabbed and rushed to the dinning room as soon as I heard Nat scream.

"Lunch Is severed."

I smelt the plate it was salmon pie with mash and vegetables. My stomach growled in emense excitement. Seth played with his food giggling as I think the smell of real food excited him too. Digging in I smiled in great happiness, one things for sure if I swet that much I'm probably gonna be eating twice the veg I normally do. Nat spoke up,

"So Mel, Steve was telling me that your birthday is coming up next Monday on the twenty second. Is there any dream gifts you want or places you want to go."

I twirled my food not wanting to talk about my birthday, after all its only special when all of your friends and family can celebrate with you.

"No not really, I was gonna go to Egypt and travel a bit as that's what my Dad would have wanted but then the decimation happened so I've got no plans really but my mum was finally gonna get me those batons you wielded when you fought Ultron."

Steve and Natasha both gave me looks of disappointment.

"Your mother would have wanted you to celebrate with the people you have left, look around you've got Me, Nat and Seth plus you can call that Beth friend of yours."

Those were very true words I couldn't ignore it was time to stop being selfish its time to be greatful for what I have. That thought in my mind broke as soon as the door bell rang.

"Oh that's your Math tutor he'll be teaching you for two hours so enjoy."

I groaned as Math was my weakest subject and I didn't want to do it for two hours let alone one. Steve patted me on the shoulder.

"Oh Mel, as a kid I hated Math too don't worry practice makes perfect and after you've done we can go and ticker with some old weapons in headquarters."

I nodded because nobody could ever refuse that offer, I mean come on messing with old avengers weapons that will defently settle me after a math lesson.

Steve's P.O.V

After a long tiring day getting use to me and Nat's new Monday routine. I was the one to tuck Melody in. She smiled falling asleep hugging her teddy bear.

I went downstairs and smiled seeing Natasha asleep on the couch with baby Seth on her stomach. Nat blinked smiling before putting Seth in his cot.

"Well your wish one is complete Nat having kids because like I said to you after the Ultron Incident you can always adopt."

Nat chuckled still staring at Mel's sketch pad she'd even found a drawing of Iron man being defeated by Cap. She then pointed to sketches of her battons she used when they fought Ultron and I chuckled at the scientific stuff labelled next to it.

"You know if the girl likes drawing we should give her a sketch pad, those battons and inventing tools."

Nat butted in as well,I could tell she was tired but there is no rest when your planning a child's birthday.

"She said she wanted to travel so how about going to the Grand-Canyon for two days, it's the perfect place since the British hardly have hot weather or mountains as beautiful as the one's on the Canyon."

I realised I wouldn't be able to go with them since the support group was every Monday and Thursday but I realised I could just take her to the cinema on Sunday.

"Perfect but you know I won't be able to join you because of the support group but Seth can stay here, so you can have some epic alone time with her."

Nat shook my hand in agreement, one things for sure was that Melody needed at least a good birthday.

Melody's P.O.V

I woke up and looked at my phone lt indeed had been a week since I got adopted my idol. Today also was the 22nd October my birthday.

I clutched my locket and the picture of me and my mother tight.

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad I'm safe now don't you worry Nat and Steve will look after me."

After talking to the pictures of my parents I trotted down stairs, Seth had a birthday card in his hands so I grabbed it chuckling. When I walked into the room I was in shock, Nat was there since Steve had to run the support meeting. Me and Steve had fun yesterday so I was satisfied.

Presents! I really wasn't expecting birthday presents, the poor wrapping paper layed there in shreds after revealing a inventors kit, the battons Nat wielded against Ultron and oh my a massive golden sketch pad since my old one was full.

My heart pounded in joy reading the beautiful birthday card. I tackled Nat to the ground hugging her tight. She giggled with pride.

"Your welcome, Melody but that's not the end of the suprise just yet, go pack your rutsack here's a list of what we need for our two day trip but you'll be blind folded till we get there."

I nodded excitingly, going to my room packing, holiday was one word I didn't here everday of my life. Don't worry we got a baby sitter for Seth. Being blind folded for two hours was no fun but as soon as we got out of the car she lead the blind folded me to an edge to sit down.

Epilogue

Natasha pulled the yellow blind fold off Mel. Melody gasped at the view nearly having tears fully down her face.

"Aw it's beautiful, I've always wanted to go to the grand canyon!"

"Happy Birthday Melody!"

"Thank you, your the best adoptedmother anyone could ask for."

Natasha pointed the cliff, opposite them and then down below.

"That Cliff is the tallest cliff here on the canyon but if you throw a rock down the cliff and make s wish it'll come true.".

Melody threw 5 rocks down, the cliff before dancing around embracing the air. Considering Thanos had snapped half of all life it was quite peaceful.

The lady's held hands staring out to the beautiful view. One things for sure this is only the beginning of a beautiful mentor, motherly relationship.

To Be Continued...


	3. A New Year Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 2020 and our heroes decide to reunite Melody with an old friend.

Hey guys thank you so much for the support,please leave your reviews and advice on how to improve. Without further or do enjoy Chapter 3.

Prologue

It had been a full year since the snap and life was going pretty well for Melody Romanoff, she still hadn't recovered from the trauma of the decimation but she had settled down nicely into her new life with Natasha and Steve. It was the night before New Year's Eve and Nat had a full fun day planned for the fifteen year old tomorrow, which also including a very special suprise.

Nat looked at the night sky, she heard her phone ringing and picked it up instantly.

"So Steve has Beth survived the long plane ride?"

"Yes she has and I'm gonna have to carry her to a hotel as she's fast asleep."

"Alright meet us, outside The Italian Dinner for one o'clock tomorrow ok."

"Fine, Nat but that means your running the support meeting instead of me!

"Alright deal!"

Natasha clutched her phone looking at the time, realising it was midnight.

"Aw shoot I better get some sleep."

Beth's P.O.V

It's been a year since the snap and its been so hard facing the fact that Lara, Dad, Lily and Clara aren't coming back.

My mother and me have found our own ways of showing our grief. Welp let's say I'm even more quiet then I used to be and mum's adopted more children.

The only time I really talk is when I get a phone call from Melody. It's been tough but I've found opening up to her so easy, I just wish I could see her face to face, it's been way too long, oh what I would give to be able to hug her tight.

It was Monday morning and I got woken up to the sound of my mum banging a pan, loud outside my door. I groaned stiff not wanting to get up.

My door burst open and Mum walked in steaming with anger.

"Beth Alice Riley, it's eight o'clock get up, Steve Rogers wants to talk to you and me for some reason!"

I sprung up out of my bed, oh my gosh I can't believe bluming Captain America wants to talk to me. I trotted down stairs sitting in the living room wanting to fangirl but I stayed calm as I wanted to make a good impression.

Cap spoke up,

"How long has it been since your daughter has seen Melody Romanoff?

My mum starred at me with blank confusion I then realised that she didn't know that Melody had been adopted by the most legendary woman in history.

"Mum he means Melody Smith, I forgot to tell you that the person who adopted her was Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow "

My mum looked up absolutely shocked she still didn't know where I could have got my good detective skills from. You see as a hobby I like trying to find out superhero identities. Mum spoke up still in shock,

"Well we haven't seen the dear since we helped her flee to New York."

Cap turned to me seeing the sadness in my eyes he could tell I missed her deeply.

"Beth how would you like to stay with me and Natasha for the new year? I'm sure Melody would be so happy to see you!"

"I'm sorry but you can't just barge in here on a short term notice and ask to take my daughter to New York!"

I rolled my eyes and gave my mum a death glare.

"Mum, don't give Steve Rogers that attitude, i've been cooped up in this house for a year and I defently want to see my best friend."

Mum looked at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Beth, I apologise I-I just wanted to protect you after i'd lost your sister and father but go go and as soon as you come back we can go out on as many trips as you want."

I ran to my Mum and hugged her tight before racing upstairs to pack my things.

"You won't regret this Mother, thank you so much."

Bluming Captain America opened my house door and entered the taxi, my idol sat next to me as the taxi headed to the airport.

I hate plane rides but excitment still ran through my veins as I would get to spend the next few days with BLUMING CAPTAIN AMERICA.

Excitment bubbled in me but so did nerves, I mean I haven't seen Melody for a year but since she's called me loads I decided to stay calm.

When we got on the plane I decided to get my sketch pad out and show Steve all the comic strips and drawings me and Mel did together. I showed him my favourite comic we did together which was the Iron Man is an idiot comic. Cap chuckled but then sighed I could tell he missed Tony aka Iron Man.

"Heh, how did you find out about the civil war?"

He looked at the drawing and admired the childish elements to it. Oh my gosh I was still freaking out on the inside but I had to hide my excitment.

"Well, lets say I know how to hack into goverment files plus theres the fact that me and Mel have not just followed shield but we've also followed Superheros in general."

Cap froze shocked that a fourteen year old girl was an internet genius. I shocked my idol even more by telling him that I first learnt how to hack when I was five, my mum saids I get well got that from my Dad. My cheeks turned rosey red I didn't mean to shock him that bad.

"Oh i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to give a you that bad of a shock it's just the honest truth."

"Its ok Beth, you seem like a fabulous kid and i'm defently gonna make sure you get into the best c-"

"University Steve in Britain over eighteens got to University."

Man it was such an awesome morning we sat on the plane talking about Melody or life in general but whilst we were munching on our lunch, I finally had the courage to confess how much I idolised him. I pulled out the drawing of me in a Captain America costume fighting beside him.

"Melody idolised you but she mainly admired Black Widow but me I admire Black Widow but i'm a massive fan, you've inspired me to never give up hope."

CAPTAIN AMERICA put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm Glad, I still inspire people even in this world tangled with darkness."

I smiled showing him more and more sketches. We also watched a few movies, after along day bonding with me hero the last thing I remembered was being in the middle of watching the incredibles before I fell fast a sleep on the plane, dreaming about how my reunion with Melody would go.

Natasha's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my alarm bleeping as if there was the biggest emergency in the world.

My body groaned intensly feeling the bright warmth around me. I then shook my body intensely untill I finally headed downstairs to cook scrambled egg on toast for Breakfast.

I sat gloomly eating my breakfast, feeling really upset that Steve wasn't there. Melody walked down stairs and glared at me simply looking not impressed.

"Cheer up Nat, you really shouldn't sit there eating breakfast drowing in sorrow that Steve's not here, he'll be back from his buisness trip in no time."

"Thanks Mel, with you here I know i'll get over my feelings of loneliness."

Mel smiled, grabbing a plate of my srambled egg. She sat next to me and made sure she didn't talk with her mouth full.

"Nat, today after the support group can you teach me how to flip and do more athletic spy moves?"

"Mel, your dyspraxia may mean it will take you a while to master really athletic spy moves but trust me your almost there, Steve thinks your ready to practice your foward rolls with out support from me."

"Thats great, i'll just practice rolling backwards and forwards."

A loud cry could be heard from Seths bedroom. Melody got up from her chair but I gestured her to sit back down immediately. It may have been nearly over

two years since the snap but what hasn't changed is that Mel still thinks Seth is all her responsibilty and after her daily routine she either sits in the lab inventing a new toy or looks after Seth refusing any help from me and Steve.

"Melody, i'll take care of it hun because me and Steve are trying to make you understand that the weight of the world isn't on your shoulders."

"B-B-But."

"No but's, your just a teenager, looking after your needs is just as important. Seth isn't greater than you, your both equal."

Mel put her plate in the sink and headed straight upstairs to get ready for the long day ahead.

I called a babysitter for Seth and answered another phone call from Steve.

"Hows it going?"

"Melody had a bit of a teenage strop but she still has no idea that we're meeting you and Beth at one o'clock."

"Don't worry Nat, teenagers strop alot, I just think Mel's having one of those days"

"Yeah your right- enjoy your buisness trip."

Melody came down stairs whilst I was talking to Steve but luckily we ended the phone call just in time.

"What was all that about?"

"Um- Nothing Steve just wanted to check up on me."

"Understandable but please hurry up were gonna be late!"

Melody grabbed my arm and we headed straight out of the door to the meeting. I wondered about what she was gonna talk about as Steve told me that she talked about what ever was bothering her. Maybe reminding her about pressure sparked something? I hope!

After everyone sat down I tried to cover for Steve the best I could as counseling really isn't my speciality but I listened to everyone one by one and tried to give the very best advice I could. When it got to Melodys turn I realised that what Steve had told me was indeed correct.

Melody stood up and gave a big sigh.

"Well Natasha and Steve have helped me so much and I still haven't been able to embrace them as much as I should have."

I froze feeling a bit upset that the past was still haunting her but I know that there will be a day she can move on and live her life.

"My Mum was a strong light in my life who kept me going even in my darkest hours and with out her here I feel super empty inside."

Julie patted Mel on the head and gave me a firm you'll get there look.

"Mel you may feel like your candle's burnt out but she'll always be with you in your heart. I know you think that with out her here you have the weight of the world on your shoulder but look around you have people to share that weight with, its time to stop denying and get on with your life that is what she'd want afterall right."

"Right, thanks for the advice i'll try my best."

"Thanks for coming everyone and please try to have a great new years eve as Captain Marvel and Okoye have prepared a great firework display."

After the meeting we headed home to do some training before the big suprise.

Melody's P.O.V

When we got home I got changed into training gear straight away. When I came down stairs I hugged Natasha as tight as I could.

"I've thought about what you told me and I promise you i'll try my best but its just gonna take along time for me to let go of the past."

"Oh Melody, i'm struggling too but we'll get there eventually."

"So are we getting out the mats for todays training?"

"Of course Mel, you did say you wanted to try practice doing your rolls and flips before we go out for lunch right?"

"Yeah of course Nat lets get straight too it."

I excitingly put my bag down and headed straight for the mat easily doing my forward rolls. Natasha clapped really impressed at my focus and speed.

"Right Melody i'm gonna help you do a backwards role then I need you to do it on your own."

At first the backwards role was difficult but with Nat's encouragement it got easier and easier until I finally did a backwards roll all on my own.

"I did it finally after all this time!"

"You've done great kiddo but we haven't scratched the surface yet you still need to learn how to cartwheel and flip in the air."

I sat down nervously on the chair knowing what skill I wanted to learn first.

"Nat I say we learn how to cartwheel first as its an easier skill to learn I hope. I was never able to do cartwheels in pri- sorry elementary, wow I still can't get use to the different words America use compared to Britain."

"Mel I was born in Russia and trust me it is difficult but give it a another year and you'll get use to being in a different country, I promise."

"I know I'm use to living here its just the different terms you know for example we call fries chips and chips crisps."

Nat chuckled and ruffled my hair gently, I neatened it and ruffled Natasha's in return.

"Ok can we please focus on the training now please."

"Alright lets teach you how to cartwheel!"

I giggled and adjusted my seat so I could keep focus on what Natasha was doing.

"Right Melody cartwheeling is a important combat move to use as you can take out lots of henchmen very easily. It takes great confidence in your self to do this move correctly. So watch and learn."

Watching Natasha do it made it look easy but it wasn't. I tried countless and countless of times but I just couldn't do it.

"Mel don't give up let me help you."

After Nat helped me do a cartwheel I did it on my own and after twelve attemps I finally did it with sucessful grace and elegance.

Nat put her arm round me and I looked into her eyes seeing the look of pride in them.

"Well done Melody I knew you'd get there eventually be we get ready for lunch at the Italian Dinner"

"Wow time does fly, i'll be down in ten minutes as if were out for the rest of New Years Eve, I wanna look formal and fun."

I rushed to get ready as fast I could but I made sure to take time putting the make up on my face. Natasha called from down stairs in furry.

"Melody are you almost ready yet we're gonna be late and you don't have to dress up that fancy we're not meeting the queen."

I walked down stairs and grabbed Nats hand tight.

"I'm ready now, lets go have a fun new years eve."

When we walked to the restaurant I almost cried as outside the door was Steve with my best friend Beth.

I ran to her instantly hugging her as tight as possible not wanting to let her go ever again.

Nat smiled at me,

"Steve, Nat how long have you been planning this?"

"For a few months and believe me it took all to convince her mother to let her go."

Beth's P.O.V

I was so excited to renuite with Melody, so whilst I was getting ready I made sure to draw a picture of me and Mel hugging each other.

Steve locked the hotel door and looked up at me taking my hand.

"You ready to see Melody again?"

"Oh heck yeah."

We walked to the restaurant and waited for about five minutes until Melody showed up with BLACK WIDOW.

Melody looked completely different from the Mel I knew a year ago. She had no glasses on, long dark brown hair up to her shoulders that was dip dyed red at the bottom. I could clearly see her strong muscular shape and she was wearing a yellow dress with a purple heeled boots and a purple leather jacket. She looked stuning but I knew deep down there was still the Melody i'd met on my first day of high school.

As soon as she hugged me I accepted it feeling great joy and warmth in my heart.

The restaurant from the inside looked amazing it had vibrant colours and the pictures looked poshly fantastic.

Me and Mel enjoyed a cup of lemonade and a plate full of spaghetti bolognese.

I handed her the picture I drew of us earlier. Her smile was so bright and I was happy to see that sweet smile again.

"Aw thank you it looks amazing its a awesome blast of the past."

"Your Welcome its just good to see you again. Does Natasha regularly teach you spy skills because I would like it if you could teach me some spy skills so we can duel Nat and Steve for fun."

"That would be absoutley awesome Beth and since your Aunt Mable was one of the best agents on the field."

"Yep I just wish she hadn't been slain by Ultron. My Dad was also an epic detective for shield he was actually responsible for finding the location of where Steve was frozen in ice."

Steve ruffled my hair,

"Impressive, unfortunately though I didn't know as Nats the only one who bothers to look through shields files."

The next hour was filled with joy and hapiness. This was defently the best way to spend New Years Eve as I was with my bffs and idols.

"Right now everyones finished there lunch we can go get Beths stuff and check out of the hotel and then we can head back to avengers compound."

I screamed in excitment that badly Mel had to put her hand over my mouth.

"Calm down Beth, I know this is awesomse believe me i'm freaking out as much as you are."

We walked straight out of the restaurant to the hotel and Melody blushed in embarrassment seeing my sketch pad on top of the draw.

"Oh Beth you didn't show him the cringy civil war pictures did you!"

"Yep!"

Mel tackled me to the ground and we cuddled each other. Steve and Nat looked at us. We then tackled them to the ground and we all then cuddled each other.

Steve's P.O.V

When we got back to the head quaters and set up Beths bedroom, I sore the same look of excitement on her face that Melody had nearly two years ago.

I still have guilt inside me as when the clock strikes midnight it would have been two years since the snap had happened and two years since we failed to stop Thanos. I pushed that thought to the side though as right now everyone was happy.

Everyone got changed into there fighting gear. Nat and I watched amazed at how much Melody was becoming the mentor too Beth, there friendship reminded me of mine and Bucky's.

Nat put a walm hand over my shoulder,

"I know you miss Sam and Bucky but you still have me too."

"I know that I just wish they were here with us. Beth and Mels fri-."

Nat hugged me as I wept on her shoulder, she then passed me a tissue to wipe away my tears. We the continued to watch the scene unfold until two hours later whrn Melody came over and smirked.

"You two ready?"

"Of course we are darling."

I quickly pulled Natasha over to the side to figure out a plan.

"Right you take on Mel and i'll take on Beth."

"Deal but trust me Beth's learned very quick are you sure you wanna get beaten by a beginner."

"I'm sure!"

The two of went into the ring and I was amazed at how good Melody had gotten. Beth wasn't to bad herself she blocked my punches with great ease. Mel cartwheeled over to me and started fighting me whilst Beth fought Nat. The fight ended with me on the ground tackled by Melody and Natasha laying on the ground. We both got up and shook the girls hands.

"Good fight girls and well done Mel you have learnt to think like a spy."

"Thanks Nat, hey Steve can we go swimming in the pool before dinner."

"Of course you can, just make sure to be out of the pool for seven-thirty."

Whilst Beth and Mel swam in the pool, Me and Natasha prepared a gorgeous new years feast.

When the feast was ready I called the girls down and there drentched hair glimmered like the moon outside. I pulled seats for them and they both sat down shoving a large portion of food on there plates. Nat chuckled at the girls. Then we had a fun contest of chubby bunny with our food.

It was truly a perfect New Years Eve.

Epilogue  
The gang sat outside on the porch with blankets round them and they all had a cup of hot coco in their hand. They looked at the cold night sky which was partly lit up by the gleaming moon.

"The stars are stunning Mel like you are."

"Beth the sky reminds each and everyone of us that were all special."

"Right you are Mel and trust me this year maybe throw trials at us but we'll get through it together."

"Of course because when were alone it makes us weaker."

The gang looked out at the nightsky as the fireworks began to light. Steve was right the next few years may still be a struggle but they have each-other.

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Get hyped as we only have two more chapters till we're in the endgame.I'm running two other stories right now so stay patient and please review I need feedback so I can improve.


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all the time Melody has been with Natasha she hasn't been able to fully accept or treat Nat as her real mother until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've been enjoying the story and don't fear the story is about to be really action packed. We have only this chapter and the next chapter until the endgame begins. Please leave reviews of support and encouragement to let me know you're enjoying the story it really helps.  
> Right on to the chapter.

Prologue  
It's been nearly over two years since the snap happened and Mel's personality had slowly changed, she's not completely there yet but she has learned to fully accept Natasha as her mother which was a good start for the orphan.

It was the ninth of May and it was the day before mothers day. Steve had organised a special counselling meeting for all the kids in New York that had lost their parents in the snap and of course, Melody attended.

Mel sat next to Steve trying to breathe deeply as she was always nervous meeting new people especially when she had serve anxiety. Nine teenagers walked in filling up the once empty seats in the Cathedral. 

"Steve is this support group gonna happen every time it's near Mothers Day or Fathers Day?"

"Yes because I've realised how important those celebrations are to people and that I can't give all the adults the attention."

Mel laughed as Steve ruffled her gorgeous long hair. She sat down next to the teenagers. A young teen unexpectedly put an arm around Mel.

"Hey miss why are you shaking?"

"Oh I-I-I just get nervous around new people that's all."

"Don't be nervous my names Emily and my parents died in the snap leaving me alone. I'm a thirteen-year-old girl who's an only child."

"I had four siblings but I lost them all!"

"That's sad."

Mel let the young teen embrace her, she noticed Steve walking up to the stand ready to address everyone.

"We can talk other time Emily, the meetings about to start."  
______________________________________________________  
Melody's P.O.V

My body froze anxiously waiting for my turn to speak. I'm glad that I had made a new friend. Emily's story was uplifting as she mentioned how she was enjoying living with Mrs Rose her next door neighbour. 

Finally, it was my turn, my chance to tell everyone about how much my mother had meant to me before she perished in the snap.

I cleared my throat and stood at the stand proudly showing everyone the picture of my mother Pearl. 

"This was my mother, Pearl Smith, she was a woman who had desired to be an inventor but that dream came to an end when my older was born. She then became a history teacher and devoted time into the past and she studied about how the past could shape the future. Me and my mother were super close she always let me tinker in her lab. When the snap happened I felt a hole in my heart. Honestly, she was so positive despite the struggles she'd been through. It's taking me ages to get use to my new life with Steve and Natasha but I've slowly learned to try and accept my reality. I'm so lucky to have Natasha as my mother as now I don't just have a mother who's watching over me from heaven I have a mother who here to get me through my grief even if she's grieving as well. Nat is healing the hole in my heart and I'm a bit nervous but Steve is helping me plan a nice mother's day surprise for her tomorrow."

Applause erupted the room and I looked over to see everyone in the room crying. Steve patted me on the back and stepped back on to the stand addressing the group.

"Thank you for all coming and sharing your stories today it meant a lot to me. Please try have a great mothers day and I promise we'll all meet up in June."

After everyone left I placed the picture of my mom in my backpack and hurled it over my back with aggression.

"Good job Mel I'm so proud you finally had the courage to talk about your Mom."

"Thanks, Steve, can we get ice cream because that will help me focus on planning this spectacular mothers day for N-Mom."

"Course we can, I know a desert place right around the corner it's small but it'll have to do ok."

"Smalls fine Steve."

"Good because every time I try to take Seth he just screams about how he wants to go to the desert restaurant near the cinema."

I chucked knowing that Seth must get his mischievous behaviour from his Dad, who always used to pull pranks on me and Martin.

Steve sat down at the table and let me order the desert. I came back with a plate of ice cream and brownies and I also made sure to get hot coco for both of us. 

I embraced a large spoonful of ice cream as if I were in heaven. Steve chuckled knowing how serious my brownie addiction was. 

"So Mel, what do you wanna do for Nat?"

"I was thinking instead of getting her flowers I'm gonna give her breakfast in bed and then draw a picture of me, you, Seth and Nat together and then frame it."

"That's a good idea Mel but what else could you do, I mean you really owe her a lot after that surprise new years reunion with Beth."

"If you babysit Seth tomorrow me and Nat can have a girls day out as I wanna see the live-action Aladdin and then take her out to a diner were ballet dancers perform."

"Right that's gonna cost me a lot but we can still go see that new James Bond movie before shopping right?"

I rolled my eyes at Steve's cheeky comment as Mom's the one who tries to avoid going to the cinema but Steve tries to go to the cinema as often as he can.

After seeing the new James Bond movie we ended up shopping for picture frames and mothers day cards.

I ended up spending ten minutes starring at all the mothers day cards until Steve pointed a card out that Nat might like.

"She might like this one you know before you know what she was mainly interested in ballet before they forced her to stop liking it."

Indeed it looked like the perfect card it had a picture of a ballerina leaping in the air holding a ribbon. The caption read you are a mother with fabulous grace who keeps me in place.

"Steve your right it looks absolutely perfect."

"Good now go pay for it quickly, she'll be wondering why we're back home late."

After heading home I headed straight to my bedroom before dinner as I wanted to call Beth abd honestly confess that I felt nervous about surprising Mom. My hand shook  
as I pressed the dial button.  
______________________________________________________  
Beth's P.O V

It's been nearly over two year's since the snap and I've been beginning to accept my adopted siblings as family. My favourite sibling is Luna because she's always there to snap me out of my daydreams and make sure I pick up the phone when Melody calls. 

Today was one of those days as ever since Melody got adopted and ever since Lily and Clara got dusted, I've just stayed quiet and just studied. This day was one of those days where I say in my bedroom and listened to miserable music whilst creating a photo book of all the memories with my friends.  Luna would always sit in my bedroom and play with my action figures.

I was having a daydream where the whole gang was there and we were all walking in the woods. Luna handed me my phone and jumped on me to get me out of my guilt stricken daydream. 

"BETH, you have three missed calls from Melody!"

"Oh I'm um terribly sorry, my ringtone must have really annoyed you. I'll call her back now."

I opened the door gesturing for Luna to leave. She looked annoyed but she understood that I liked talking to Mel when nobody else was around.

My phone started ringing and I gulped worried that Mel might be mad at me for not answering her calls. The familiar calm voice of Melody rang in my ear, to my relief.

"Beth I'm so glad you called, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten or fallen out with me."

"Oh no, i-i-i was just daydreaming."

Hearing Melody's laugh warmed my heart so much as the last time I heard her laugh like that was when we spent the new year together. 

"Now that's typical Beth Riley, the girl who daydreams about the stars."

"How you doing Mel and please don't get Natasha a tiny bouquet of flowers again for mothers day"

"I won't I'm kind of nervous about fully accepting her as my mother though as I'm worried that I'm being rude to my birth mom."

"I remember you once telling me that your mother said to enjoy your life and get on with it."

"I guess so but it just feels wrong."

"Natasha will be over the moon considering her dark past. Enjoy your life and move on but keep Pearl in year heart." 

"Thanks, Beth, you make sure to give your mom a great moth- oh yeah you have your mothers day in March. I'm still not getting use to the differences between America and Britain."

"It's ok Mel you've only been there two years but trust me in five years you'll probably feel like you were born in America."

"Your right there, my accent has gone from broad Yorkshire to broad New Yorker."

I spent approximately ten minutes on the phone laughing and joking with Mel. It eased me so much but when Mum called me down for dinner I, of course, wrapped things up with Mel as chatting with her had made crave pizza.

______________________________________________________  
Steve's P.O.V

The next morning, I luckily got up before everyone else so that I could get ready and then wake up Mel.

I walked upstairs to Mel's bedroom and sneakily crept in so I didn't disturb Natasha who was just around the corner. Mel was fast asleep and I felt guilty having to wake up because I knew how much she liked sleeping in on weekends. 

"Melody its time to get up."

Of course, I was met by an angry teenager who kept on rolling around in bed. 

"Mel if you want to cook breakfast for Nat you have to be up before her."

"But it's too early!"

"It's never too early!"

I carried Mel off her bed and carried her downstairs, the teen gave a weak laugh when I put her down on the couch.

"Before we have breakfast and set up the surprise can I have some coffee please?"

"Of course dear."

It was nice to chat with Mel as I feel like after two years we've developed a close bond. 

"Alright Coffee breaks over its time to get to work!"

"Aw!"

All the hard work payed off as we managed to set up the surprise red string that led to her presents that were in the living room. After all, the devotion Nat had put into making the rest of Mel's childhood fun and running the world I thought that it was finally time that we did something nice for her.

______________________________________________________

Natasha's P.O.V

It was an average Sunday morning and I was rolling around in my bed refusing to get up. The sound of somebody knocking brought me back to reality.

"Come in!"

To my deepest shock Melody was up and dressed holding a tray with my breakfast on. Last mothers day all I got was a small bouquet. My mind had many questions but I simply smiled at Melody and eat the delicious breakfast.

"Thank you so much for breakfast in bed Mel it tasted absolutely wonderful."

"Your welcome Mom, I'll take your tray back downstairs."

My heart froze in absolute shock this was the first time she'd ever acknowledged me as her mother. After Melody left the room, I cried tears of pride and joy. In the red room, I thought i'd never be able to be a mother but now I was acknowledged as one and it felt absolutely wonderful.

I crawled out of bed and gave a loud yawn before doing my daily stretches.   
To my shock, I found a piece of red string underneath my bed, a note on the string said follow me. Of course curiosity burned in me so I followed the string to the living room to see Steve sat on the couch next to the wrapped present and Seth holding a card.

I felt like I didn't deserve all of this after what I'd done in the past but at the same time, I felt free of the past like I was living a normal life that the red room robbed me of.

The picture was a beautiful framed sketch that Melody drew. Just to shock me, even more, Mel came from behind the couch with two Cinema tickets and two tickets to see a ballet performance. 

I ran to Mel and hugged her as tight as I could. I'm proud to say that Melody Romanoff is my daughter and that were beginning to accept this new world with out are loved ones but we have each other and that's what matters.

It was a blast seeing the new live- action Aladdin. The movie had been delayed after half of the post-production and VX artists died in the snap and it would take ages to make a end credits tribute. Really annoyed that Will Smith got dusted as Mel told me he was a legendary actor. On the other hand eating whilst watching a ballet performance was absolutely awesome. I felt like that kid again who wanted to be a ballerina badly.

That night I laid in bed, flashing back to the wonderful day with Mel. I had never gotten the chance to have a normal magical day. I feel hopeful now as with Melody here I can get through this cycle of grief.

______________________________________________________

Epilogue

 

The next morning, Melody and Natasha had decided to go out for breakfast as the two had felt closer than they ever had been. 

Melody took off her headphones and enthusiastically pointed at Subway. Natasha rolled her eyes clearly unimpressed.

"Oh come on we always go to breakfast there with Steve, don't you want to go to Starbucks?"

"No subway has the best coffee and the best breakfast sandwiches I've ever tasted!"

"Fine we can go to subway but as soon as we get back your doing the Math papers your tutor sent you."

"Ok, then that's a win-win as you get to have free time and I get to eat at subway."

The two entered ready to make there sandwiches but all of a sudden large screams could be heard in the streets and the duo hid under the table hearing the emergency news broadcast in the background.

"Everybody stay inside your homes and hide criminals are attacking the city."

Natasha summoned the old Avengers jet and Melody followed suit. They put the jet on invisible mode and headed straight home.

"Who's gonna stop the criminal's Mom?"

"Well since humanity has lost faith in the Avengers your gonna have to be the one to stop them, Melody!"

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you things were about to get intense. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise next chapter is gonna be even more epic. Please leave reviews to help me improve


	5. Rise Of The Red Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody now has to save the city and with that, she becomes the superhero Red Eagle, a beaming light of hope for New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys get hyped as this is the final chapter before the full five-year jump which will go into the events of Endgame. I hope you are all enjoying this fun adventure which is about to get even bigger. Please leave your support and reviews below. Let's commence with the chapter.

Melody's P.O.V  
Mom lead me back to the compound in a flash I'd never seen her this urgent ever. She lead me to a secret room where Steve was waiting, he had a remote in his hands.

"Guys thugs are attacking why do you want me to stop them?"

"Over two years ago the Avengers failed to stop a Mad Titan from snapping his fingers but you didn't fight that fight, the world needs a new symbol of hope Melody."

For the first time in what seemed like years Steve gave me a you need to do this look. I was dumbly hesitant as why would they trust me with such a responsibility.

"I'm just a kid!"

Mom rolled her eyes and pulled me in for a right hug. I was still confused but beginning to piece together what they wanted me to do. 

"That didn't stop Spiderman now did it, listen to Steve this is your destiny to become hope for the world."

Steve pressed the button and to my shock, it revealed a super suit, the same superhero costume I'd sketched after settling in with Steve and my Mom.

"How? It looks exactly like the sketch I drew, wait do you look through my sketch pads?"

"Of course your drawings amuse and  
intrigue me." 

"Well Happy early sixteenth birthday Melody, we were gonna give you this for your birthday but it seems crime can't wait."

"Mom, Steve I don't know what to say, do you really think I can save New York."

"You can just remember your training, we will be guiding your actions through this earpiece."

I nodded feeling nervous and extreme excitement. A few minutes later I came out of the bathroom changed into my super suit. I looked awesome as the suit had a black and red colour scheme with the symbol of a white star with eagle wings. The gadgets that came with suit looked awesome, I put my wavy hair in punches, put on my mask and then hopped on my bike heading straight to New York City. Mom talked to me through my earpiece and I could tell she was just as nervous as I was.

"Alright, Melody the thugs are terrorising central New York, stop the thugs hurting civilians and then face the big bad boss who's holding hostages at the empire state building."

"Got it Mom and I promise I won't let you down!"

"I'm counting on it, you're the only hope the world has left."

I tucked the keys for the bike in my pocket and hopped off. The sight I saw was horrible the sight of an old lady trying to protect three orphan children from being killed. I did a flip over the thugs and pulled two electric batons off my belt.

"And who are you supposed to be kid, a fusion of Black Widow and Captain America?"

"No not exactly my names Red Eagle and I'm a highly trained assassin super soldier."

I duelled the men dodging their bullet shots with ease and I managed to stun all of the men except one. The last man got up brushing the dust off himself he was about to shoot the old lady and her orphans but with my incredible reflexes, I managed to shove the woman out of the way I then looked closer and realised it was Mrs Rose and Emily with two other girls.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome mam, now get out of here and stay safe."

"How old are you kid?"

"Basically fifteen."

"Am I seriously being beaten up by a fifteen-year-old girl, not happening."

"Yep I'm an eagle who's meant to fly and you're meant to fall."

The thug attacked me and slammed   
me straight in the ground I tried to tackle him but he was too strong. I hadn't felt this much pain since I'd been shot. Coughing I got out a rope and caught him and then proceeded to tie him to a tree. I then knocked him out cold. 

The civilians had been saved all I now had to do was defeat the leader of the group I knew that this was my one chance to prove myself to Mom and Steve. I hopped back on to the bike before driving straight to the top of the building.

"Melody dear are you alright?"

"Mom I'm a little hurt but everything's fine and going according to plan."

"Good but remember if your in distress or trouble call me!"

"I promise I will call you."

To my shock, the leader of the criminal group was the same thug that almost killed me two years ago. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Hello pathetic waste, you need to quit before you hit the finish line girl or your gonna lose everybody you love."

I didn't quip back at him as all I wanted to do was kick this guys butt. It was a long intense duel that ended with the guy cuffed and weak on the floor.

"I have a message for all of the other criminals that think the worlds unprotected now half of it and the Avengers are gone. Tell them that this plane is protected by the Red Eagle The Guardian Of Hope."

"I underestimated you foul demon."

"Oh, I know you did!"

A news reporter stood next to me and I heard the sound of many New Yorkers cheering.

"It appears the world has been given a present of Hope that can take the Avengers place as earth's protector. And the name of this protector is..."

I grabbed the microphone enthusiastically.

"Names Red Eagle and you can call 0985674566 if you need help. I'm here to make sure all of the earths remaining criminals stay locked up."

After the unexpected ambush from the news reporter, I drove my bike straight back to headquarters and had the pleasure of having my wounds tended to by Steve.  
_______________________________________   
Natasha's P.O.V  
I sat on my chair anxiously as it had been an intensely long day as my daughter had just completed her first ever mission as a superhero. 

Okoye was the first one to speak up as the others were quickly worried about a fifteen-year-old teenager beating up bad guys.

"What you let her do today Natasha was dangerous she could have been hurt or even worse killed."

"Ok, so you're all lecturing me about Melody becoming a superhero to stop criminals when TONY STARK bluming recruited a fifteen-year-old kid to fight in Germany airport."

"Natasha the civil war was four years ago and Peter Parker got dusted on Titan so we don't want anything to happen to Mel."

The council glared at me but luckily Carol was on my side again just like when she supported my decision to adopt Melody.

"Guys, I mean come on she's got super soldier DNA and she successfully managed to stop the thugs from murdering everyone in New York. The world really needs a hero like the Avengers."

Rocket spoke up whilst drinking a bottle of Pepsi Max. 

"Carol has a point you and Steve trained her well she still has a long way to go but she should be allowed to be peoples hope in these dark times."

Okoye face changed from a cold one to a rather friendly.

"The girl does have great potential, what do you think Rhodey should we allow are Eagle friend to continue protecting the city?"

"I say yes as she has great potential and proves that she's worthy of being The Red Eagle Guardian of hope, has a nice ring to it."

"Natasha she can continue to be a superhero and protect the city from criminals."

I giggled in excitement and immense relief. 

"Thank you so much you won't regret this."

"I'm counting on it?"

I turned off the tv and played games with baby Seth who's growing up fast, I still can't believe that in May he'll be turning three and that in October Melody will be sixteen. Kids grow up fast and raising Melody has made me realise that.    
_______________________________________   
Tony's P.O.V  
Its been two years since the snap and I thought that I'd moved on but no it turned out that I hadn't. I was in the living room rocking my one-year-old daughter Morgan to sleep. After putting her to bed I put on the tv and what I saw I just couldn't unsee. Pepper was making dessert in the kitchen as we planned to watch the news and maybe a few programs.

"Hey Pepper honey you may wanna take a look at this."

"I'm coming Tony don't worry."

Pepper had the same look of shock on her face that I did. We both thought the same thing. I listened to the news report about how the Red Eagle had saved every civilian from the thugs. A news clip played and I seemed to be listening to the voice of a teenager, indeed confirming my theory.

"Names Red Eagle, I'm here to make sure all of the earths remaining criminals stay locked up."

"Friday give us a face scan and footage of Red Eagles identity also give a background check as well."

"Sir do you want me to scan whilst you watch the video clip?"

"Yes, Friday."

Me and Pepper chomped on the ice cream and watched the video clip of a young girl stealing from a supermarket but getting away. How could a homeless thief to a superhero?

"Sir Red Eagles real name is Melody Crystal Romanoff. Born Cassandra Smith she dealt with her parents fighting all the time as her dad used to be a criminal who had a job similar to Adrien Tombs. At the age of ten, her name was changed to Melody when her parents divorced. On the 2nd of April 2018, her Father died in hospital of Ammonia and then all of her family died in the snap except her and her young nephew. Melody fled to New York unnoticed and survived six months on the street. Melody was then found by the world council and adopted by Natasha Romanoff."

"Thank you, Friday."

"Your welcome Mr Stark."

Melody reminded me of Peter so much, in fact, it hurt so I pulled out the picture of me and him and stared at it with tears streaming down my face. 

"Hey Tony honey, we have Morgan and I'm sure Peters resting fine in heaven."

"I thought I'd moved on?"

"Healing takes time!"

"I know that!"

Me and Pepper switched it over to the channel Doctor Who was on and we relaxed. One thing I promised myself though is that if I see Natasha and Steve in the next few years they're gonna get a huge telling off from me.  
_______________________________________   
Steve's P.O.V  
Mel had surprisingly not been hurt fighting the thugs as bad as I expected she only had a bruised ankle and tons of scratches over her arm.

She hissed in pain as I tried to help stop the scratch from bleeding. Mel and I have a close bond but she spends most days with her mother of course. I only get to spend time with her when we have a support meeting or the holidays. My mind sparked as I remembered a game me and Bucky used to play when he was tending to my wounds.

"Melody I know this must be painful but I have a fun game we can play to take your mind off things."

"Really what's this really fun game?"

"Well, it's a game where you reveal something you never told your friend before but it has to be something that will either make the other friend laugh or gasp in shock."

"Ok, I'll play if you go first!"

I chuckled at Mel's eagerness to hear one of my dark secrets. 

"Well ok, then but I warn you this secret might be a bit embarrassing."

"Right I'm ready!"

"When I was your age I ended up working at a pub but after the pub closed we always had a dance party which end with me swearing and my behaviour becoming a bit much for everyone to handle."

To my delight, Mel was no longer screaming or complaining about the pain of the stratch she was laughing.

"Wow, you're like my Dad he always use tell me embarrassing stories like that."

"I know it must be terrible him not being here."

"It still hurts but now I have you and Mom." 

"Ok, your turn I'm ready to hear your secret."

"This one will really shock you!"

"Like I said I'm ready, tell me the story."

"Ok well you know how my mother and father use to argue a lot throughout there marriage well, they always argued about me. I was born Cassandra Crystal Smith as my Dad had insisted that I be named after my grandmother but my mother hated that name as Cassandra was the name of the terrorist that burned down Manchester United Stadium years ago. So when they divorced she changed my name to Melody and she then gave a death glare to anybody that called me Cass. It's really weird knowing that my name has been changed three times but I think I'll stick with Melody Romanoff as it has a nice ring to it."

After Melody's wounds were successfully attended to we sat in the living room telling each other stories. I learned very shocking facts about her that evening and I was honestly glad that there was still stuff to learn about after living for one hundred years.   
_______________________________________   
Epilogue  
An exhaustingly relieved Natasha walked into the living room with dinner for Seth, Steve and Melody.

"Ok so it's family night and you promised we could watch a tv show so what do you want to watch?"

Steve drank his cup of hot coco and whispered into Natasha's ear.

"I swear if she chooses to watch my little pony again, I'm gonna hit my head on a wall."

Melody put in the DVD and curled up tight next to Seth eating her dinner. Steve groaned as he realised Melody had chosen to watch Lego Ninjago.

"Do we have to Melody?"

"Oh come on Steve, unlike Mlp this kids tv show is actually awesome."

"Auntie Mel and Nat our correct."

"Ok, I'll give it a chance."

The family sat together peacefully, yes the next few years they would still be feeling sad and guilty but they had each other and that's what mattered most.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the tense action packed chapter. Chapter 6 beyond will take place during Endgame so don't read on if you don't want spoilers stop following. Red Eagle is Melodys superhero alter ego. Get hyped as next chapter will not only be the five-year jump it will also be the beginning of the Endgame.


	6. Arrival Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since the decimation and the world has completely changed. The surviving Avengers have lost all hope, that's until a certain Ant-man gets freed from the Quantum Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and welcome to Chapter 6 of survival as a wise Wizard once said were in the Endgame now so get hyped. Since you all know the basic story of Endgame I'm gonna be doing no P.O.V's and it will be just normal storytelling. It will focus on Melody and remember the events of Endgame will mostly stay the same but there will be a few surprise changes.

It had been five years since Thanos had snapped away half of the universe. This world event was dubbed by many as the Decimation. The world had lost all hope of the Decimation being undone. That was until today. 

Melody Romanoff had changed from a stupid street rat to a noble feisty warrior. Today was a normal day, she attended the support meeting that she had been attending ever since she was thirteen. Different people were at the group today as the regulars had gone to the memorial garden to pay tribute to their fallen loved ones. 

"Welcome new people would you like to share with everyone how you're doing-especially since it's been five years I wanna know how everyone's doing."

"Hi I'm Joe and It's been rough I still miss my brother but for the first time in five years, I finally went on a date last night."

"That's great Joe, you know these events are tragic, over seventy years ago I found love but then I got frozen under the ice. Sometimes you've just gotta move on."

"I'm Emma and I lost my best friend five years ago but now I'm adopting a daughter. Me and Liv grew up together in an orphanage you know I just feel like adopting a raising a kid will help me in different ways."

"Agreed Five years ago I almost didn't support my best friend in adopting Melody but now helping Nat raise her has got me through this tough time."

"I'm Garry and I lost my wife and daughter in the snap. I've expressed my grief in many ways artistically but it still hurts the guilt and pains still there it haunts me like a plague."

"Maybe creativity isn't the answer its tough by maybe try to live a normal and try to make friends, after all, that's what this supports group for, I lost two friends that were very close to me."

It was finally Melody's turn, the eighteen-year-old took a deep breath as she knew that when the anniversaries arrived, that's when it ached most, like a sharp dagger to the chest. 

"Wow, I can't believe it's been five years the reality just sunk in today. It was my dad's death anniversary a few weeks ago and now, wow five years since the Decimation. I have to admit I've really struggled and never been the same since but being with Steve and my Mom has helped so much. We've all kept each other strong through the tough times and the grief.   
I'm currently applying to university for a degree in Engineering. The change will be strange but I thought that it's about time I open up and make not new but more friends."

"It's been a rough five years for everyone. Half of the universe was slaughtered whilst we were spared. We got to be grateful and embrace what we have left. I hope you stay strong and have a good rest of the day."

After everyone left the meeting Melody grabbed her yellow rucksack and walked in the streets with Steve.

"Are you ok Mel, your shaking intensely? You know your mother wants you to be relaxed when you fill in your university application not stressed."

"Sorry, Steve I've been really anxious and stressed. My mind has been preoccupied with thoughts about my grief, guilt and pain. They'll never be able to see my big moments in life like getting into University."

"There watching from above and proud. Now I want you to listen to your music to ease your mind as I don't want you having an anxiety attack in the middle of the street."

"Aye-aye Captain you're the boss."

"Red Eagle don't soar through the air whilst your dancing though."

Melody immediately proceeded to put her rainbow headphones on. Steve smiled as he sore Melody lip syncing and sliding along in the street. 

The teen smiled more relaxed, to get her spirits up she started to sing all to the track.

"Come and get your love come and get your love now."

Steve smiled as he saw the teen walk through the door and gallop towards her bedroom. 

_______________________________________ A young teenager walked over to the man running the junk area. For five years she had been looking for her families tech as she knew that it was now her job to protect that tech. The teen starred up at the man at the desk. 

"Excuse me have you seen a discarded van I sort of lost it five years ago."

"Kid hate to break it to you but that van is almost busted anyway the vans to the left if you need to claim back some of the scraps."

"Ok thanks, sir I promise I won't be long." 

The teen walked over to the van she analysed it carefully, the van had a punctured tyre and it needed a lot of work before it could be fixed up again. She pressed a button by accident and to her surprise, the machine flashed and out came Scott Lang.

"Ah took you l- Hope, Janet, Hank? HOPE!"

Scott ran past the teen and he looked around town wondering what was going. The teen followed Scott stealthily. He ran to a huge memorial garden confused and in shock.

"No please no, wait what?!"

Scott starred in shock seeing his own name on the grave. It clearly listed Hank Pym, Janet Pym, Hope Pym, Scott Lang. He immediately looked around for Cassie's name. 

"Cassie please not Cassie too p-"

"Dad calm down, I'm ok please chill." 

Scott breathed heavily, how was this his daughter, he was only in the Quantum Realm for five hours. He couldn't think, Scott was to overwhelmed. He fainted almost falling to the ground but luckily Cassie caught him.

"It's ok Dad, I promise I'll explain everything to you soon."  
_______________________________________   
Natasha sat on her desk surrounded by the holograms of Carol, Rocket, Nebula, Okoye and Rhodey, together they formed the world council, their job was to look after the world post snap especially since a lot of the world figures had been dusted. Okoye addressed the group.

"The world seems to be mostly fine as crime has plummeted down thanks to the Red Eagle succeeding most of her missions. Unfortunately, though there was an undersea earthquake in China."

"Are we gonna do anything about or do I have to get Melody to do the rescuing for us."

"It was an Earthquake Nat nothing could be done. Nobody could help, Melody already has to deal with criminals don't be any heavier pressures on her."

"I won't but may ask where are you, Carol?"

"I may be gone for a while there are still a lot of other planets that need help recovering post-snap."

"Well, the haircut certainly makes you look good Danvers. Me and Nebula are stopping space criminals and it seems that there's no rest."

"We have our next mission in a few minutes so we'll see you after that space missions finished."

Nat watched as the holograms of Nebula, Rocket and Carol disappeared. Okoye's hologram soon disappeared after wishing Rhodey good luck. Nat looked up gloomy at Rhodey.

"Where are you?"

"Mexico, there's a load of dead body's I only managed to get to one person he said that Ronin had slaughtered all of the criminals. You and I know both know who Ronin is its Barton and honestly, after all, he's been doing for these past five years it doesn't make me want to see him again."

"Well, you go and find out where he's going next."

"Nat-"

"I know just do it."

"Ok, I'll have his next location sent to you in a few minutes once I know."

"Thank you."

Nat burst into tears it was so unfair her and Clint had swapped roles, she was the family lady and he was the killer. 

Melody snuck downstairs, she was gonna go get a jam sandwich but then she saw her fierce strong mother in tears. The teen knew what was bothering her it was obvious. Mel wrapped her arms around her Mom.

"Mom crying well that's the first wait did you just get news about Uncle Clint."

"No I'm fine love it's nothing."

"So it's about Uncle Clint, Mom, I promise as soon as we have a location I'll bring him home and make him realise that he's not the only one who lost everything, he should be grateful for what he has, you gave me a second chance five years ago so I'm gonna give him one."

"You know I can't believe your gonna be going into university in a few months. I'm so proud, me and Steve have raised you well. I know everything is still not perfect though, I feel the guilt wrapped around my neck choking me. Every day Seth asks when his parents are coming home, I've lost hope and I can't tell him that but we have each other we've depended on each other."

"AUNTIE MEL, I WANT A JAM SANDWICH."

"I betta go Mom but trust me I promise that University application will be posted tomorrow as it turns out America does have University's, I'm happy about that."

"And I'm happy my baby girls maturing."

"I'll be back after fixing the batons and filling in that application. Then we can hang out for the rest of the day, watch Detective Pikachu Release."

"That would be great, see you later Miss Sass."

"Bye Mom."

Melody kissed Nat on the cheek before running upstairs holding two plates of jam sandwiches.

"Ok safe here's your jam sandwich and remember to share them with Sargent Barney."

"I promise because-"

"If your parents were here they'd want you to be nice and caring."

After Mel finished filling in her application she put it on the shelf, Mel rolled her eyes when she saw her nephew using one of her batons as a lightsaber.

"Seth that's not a toy it's one of Auntie Mel's batons that she uses to kick bad guys butts."

"Aw fine here's the Mace Windu lightsaber your Uncle Martin gave me years ago, don't break it it's super precious."

"Auntie Mel?"

She sighed whilst tinkering with her batons.

"Yes, Seth."

"Are Mummy, Daddy, Uncle Martin, Pearl and Mara coming home soon."

"Yes very soon in a few months."

"You know I love you but you say that every time are you lying?"

"N-" 

Melody's phone began to ring, her ringtone was a lullaby her parents use to sing to her when she was Seth's age.

The six-year-old let Auntie Mel answer the phone whilst he played with the lightsaber, completely forgetting about the deep question he asked. 

"Hi Mel, how's life treating you?"

"Pretty good thanks Beth, I need to hand my application for Mechanical Engineering University."

"That's one of the top universities in New York, congratulations. I'm not doing so great I just got into UCL University College. You've made your life as Red Eagle, you've been truly free whilst I'm stuck in a house full of ten kids, we barely go out."

"Hey look on the bright side Mom's letting you visit again this New Year's Eve."

"That's great because it's been five years and everyone's still depressed. Jeez, I'm trying to help you figure out your theory but there's no way to teleport through time. We've only figured out how to teleport from place to place. We'll figure something out soon I promise."

"No, go rest for a bit you deserve to rest after all your hard work passing your A-levels and getting into UCL University. I'm so proud."

"I'm just excited to finally go somewhere that's not Bradford."

"Same Guiseley was cheap, New York has great scenery I just wish that the decimation didn't kill it."

"It's getting better, we're trying our best to move on and that's what matters."

"It does."

"Bye Beth."

"Bye Mel."

Seth climbed on the bed grabbing Mel's teddybear, Guardian. He made Guardian hold the lightsaber. 

"Auntie Mel, Guardian likes the lightsaber, I love you too the stars and back."

"I love you too the stars and back too pal."

Mel carried Seth and put him on the bed whilst she continued to tinker with her batons.  
_______________________________________   
Scott woke up shaken and scared, he saw that his Antman Costume was lying next to the couch. He looked around more realising that he was in his own house. A young teen walked over and sat next to Scott.

"Ah you're finally awake that's a relief, I'm making dinner soon it's your choice if you want to stay or not."

"Who are you and since when do live in my house?"

The teenager sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Since the snap happened after Mom and Paxton got dusted I tried to find you but you were the in. So I stayed here and the surviving neighbours came round to look after me every day for a few hours."

"Cassie?! So that's why you called me Dad earlier but my sweet peanut was eleven the last time I saw her. Please give me proof."

Cassie grabbed a trophy on the shelf, the trophy said worlds greatest Grandma on, it was the same trophy from all those years ago. This was his Cassie, guilt struck him intensely he had probably missed so many years with his precious peanut. Cassie hugged her father tight not wanting to let him go.

"H-how long have I been trapped in the Quantum realm for?"

"Five years you've been trapped in the Quantum Realm for five years. I'm sixteen now."

Cassie kept hugging her father, this was the first time she'd felt love from a parent in years. The pair after what seemed like hours finally stopped crying.

"Honestly do you want some tomato pasta I know it won't fill that empty belly of yours but if you stay for a bit longer I promise you'll understand why everything is so different."

Scott sat next to his daughter at the table munching down his dinner fast as a pig. 

"Sorry peanut, I'm very hungry."

"I can tell, anyway, so what happened five years ago was an event called the decimation. May I also wonder what's the last thing you remember before being stuck in the quantum realm?"

"Well I-I was collecting Quantum energy for our Ghost friend, it was supposed to be a quick mission in then out but Hope, Hank and Janet never pulled me out."

"Well the memorial we were at was a giant memorial for all the people who perished in the decimation."

"Wait what was the decimation?"

"Dad, this mean guy called Thanos got these powerful God-like infinity stones after the Avengers failed to stop him. Thanos snapped his fingers and wiped out half of the universe."

Scott starred at Cassie in absolute shock and horror more guilt struck him.

"So that means..."

"Yes Hope, Hank and Janet perished in the decimation."

Scott looked down in despair, he was ashamed to think that his friends would ever prank him, especially Hope his angel of a girlfriend. 

"It only felt like five hours."

"WHAT?!"

"Time works differently in the quantum realm. I just wish my big stupid brain could figure out how."

"If you give this information to the remaining Avengers it could help as then we might be able to get half of the population back and be able to move on."

"Your right but I promise when I return I'm gonna spend every single day with you to make up for lost time." 

"Dad I forgive you, you need to move on, I'm glad I managed to rescue you though." 

"Me to thank you Peanut."

"No thank you."

The two shared one last hug before Cassie threw her Dad some keys.

"These are the keys to my friend's van, I want it back in one piece as this was my birthday present, understand."

"Don't worry peanut I understand."

"See you soon Dad and good luck."

"Thank you, Bye Peanut, love you."

"Love you too."

Scott hopped into the van and waved Cassie goodbye before driving off to Avengers headquarters.  
_______________________________________   
Natasha stared at a picture of Clint, she missed him and she wanted to hug him and redeem him. She made a peanut butter sandwich before sitting down at the table still staring at the hologram before looking at the location of where he was going next. She just wanted to snap Clint out of his trance and redeem him. Nat quickly whipped away her tears when Steve approached. 

"You know I'd offer to cook dinner but you seem pretty miserable already." 

"It's ok I'll cook dinner."

"I keep telling people they should move on but I can't still but hey look at the ocean it's a lot clearer."

"Steve if you're telling me to look on the bright side I'm about to punch you in the face."

"I'm not."

"I use to have nothing but then, I got this job, this family and then we all found Melody who is honestly the best daughter I could have ever asked for."

"Some move on but not us."

Just as they were about to finish there chat the camera from the front door had none other than Scott Lang standing outside with a van parked. 

"Hi it's Scott Lang, the Antman, we met at the airport a few years ago..."

"Nat is that an old message?"

"No its the front door."

"I know you know who I am, so can you buzz me in?"

As soon as Nat and Steve let Scott in he immediately started to pace up and down still shocked.

"I know this sounds crazy that I'm not dead and I-"

"Scott!"

"Get to the point."

"When Thanos snapped his fingers I was in a place called the quantum realm and well my friends were supposed to pull me out but they never did."

"I'm sorry, those must have been a long five years." 

"That's the thing, time works differently it felt like I was only there for five hours."

Melody came downstairs and clutched her application form in her hand.

"Mom I've completed the file form fo-no no way SCOTT LANG?!?!?"

"I'm sorry but do you guys know this kid?"

"Yes, Scott this is my daughter Melody I adopted her six months after the snap, she lost everyone."

"Hi, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you." 

"You too, I never thought that I would see the day Black Widow become a mother to a sweet girl."

"Thanks but I'm not that sweet, I could kick your butt and snap you easily."

"Ok then, is that anyone's sandwich I'm starving."

"No your not kicking my Mom's sandwich."

Melody came back with two more peanut butter sandwiches and a jam and cheese sandwich for herself.

"We could bring everyone back by bringing the stones from the past to the present. Problem solved everyone's back."

Melody grabbed her notes and failed attempts, she handed over her research to the others.

"I was gonna give up and move on but then Seth kept on asking when his parents were coming home so I tried to apply this theory because-"

"Wait who's Seth?"

"Auntie Mel what's all the racket going on."

"This is Scott Lang and he might know a way we can bring your Mum and Dad home."

"I want them to live here."

"I know pal just, please play upstairs I promise I'll play with you later ok."

"Yay."

Seth ran upstairs giggling, Scott just stared at the trio in absolute shock.

"Well Scott, Seth is Melody's nephew, I know you're in shock but please listen to what my daughter has to say."

"I remember something happening when I was seven. My parents and I were on holiday one mile outside New York when the Chari invasion happened, of course, they fought about the incident and because it made sad I ran away not wanting parents who argued. I ran to a park on a bench and Steve saw me and brought me home. He gave me this sketch of the Red Eagle symbol to remind me to have hope, be strong and soar through the bad times. Steve, do you remember this?"

"No, I was with the other Avengers."

"Exactly there must be a way to travel in time through the Quantum realm. I've tried everything but none of my ideas work." 

"But there's someone who might."

"Tony might know how."

"He might but don't blame me if he murders you because I became the Red Eagle."

"I'll come back with you, I need to get my friends back."

"I know where he might be, come on everyone we're going on a family trip."

Everyone including Seth walked out of the door, ready to pay their old friend a visit.   
_______________________________________   
Tony walked out of the modern cottage, he clapped his hands and whistled.

"Maguna, Morgan its time for dinner."

A little girl walked out of the tent, she had a purple and gold iron man helmet though. Tony immediately took the helmet off Morgan, revealing her gorgeous face. 

"Princess what are you doing wearing Mommy's anniversary present for."

"I saw it in the garage and wanted to wear it."

"It's fine Mommy never wears it anyway. Let's go inside Princess come on."

Tony lifted his angel of a daughter and walked up to the door. He turned around to see a car that haunted him, out of the car stepped Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Scott Lang and Nat's daughter.

"Go inside to Mommy, I'll deal with this Princess ok there just old friends."

"Tony sorry to barge in on you like this but we need to talk."

"Steve you and Nat have gone insane like I was during the accords. What were you thinking after I lost the kid you guys go and send a fifteen y-"

"Mr Stark this is a completely different situation, I may have been fifteen when I became Red Eagle but that's no excuse to lecture them. After you idiots failed someone had to step up and deal with the remaining bad guys. Stop judging my family, oh, by the way, I'm Melody Romanoff d-"

"I know I looked up your files."

"Seriously do you know privacy exists."

"Dang little miss fiery you have sass like your Mother, come inside we can talk there." 

Tony passed the group drinks and sat down next to them.

"Ok, so anty boys plan relies on back to the future."

"Look Tony I know you have got a lot on the line, you've got a kid and wife. I appreciate that but we all lost people and I'd appreciate it if we could bring them back."

Seth and Morgan ran in at the same time, Seth sat on Melody's knee whilst Morgan sat on Tony's knee.

"Mommy told me to save you."

"Wow thank you I'm saved."

"Auntie Mel I was getting bored and I saw you do your angry glare so I left the car to come calm you down."

"Don't you worry pal I'm calm now say hi to Tony and Morgan."

The two children waved at each other shyly both blushing. Tony broke the silence.

"Look thanks for the offer guys but-"

"This a second chance."

"I've got my second chance right here Cap and you've got yours right next to you."

"What me?"

"Come on Mel we need to go home."

"You said this man could bring my Mummy and Daddy home."

"I know Seth but we'll find another way I promise, whatever it takes."

Before Melody left she handed over her research and sketch pad to Tony.

"Why do I need these?!?"

"If we bring him back I promise to protect Peter but look I know you've moved on but I bet you that the guilt's hidden away somewhere in there."

"Kid if you've-"

"We need to stop thinking about ourselves and our happiness and pain. If you don't want to do it for yourself do it for Peter. When Thanos snapped away half of all life he destroyed thousands of people's futures. Everyone deserves a long and happy life just think about that. I tried to get somewhere with this Quantum theory but if you managed to crack it then tell us. Also here's my number, you can call us anytime or just stop by."

Melody walked away gloomily and he sighed as watched the car drive away muttering under his breath. 

"Curses, kid's been with Rogers and Romanoff for way too long."

Tony tried to continue with his day like normal but when he dusted off an old picture of him and Peter, Mel's words echoed in his brain.

"Everyone deserves a long and happy life."

"I miss you, pal, it's my fault your gone."

The tech genius scan starred at Melody's plans and research before looking at his holographic drawing pad. 

"Friday run the check on the portal design."

"Yes sir, the design seems to be perfect and flawless the entrance proportions are exactly perfect."

"Damn! I just figured out time travel I can't believe I just figured out time travel." 

"Damn, Damn."

"Hey, little princess what are you doing up?!"

"I couldn't sleep I want juice pops."

"Ok but promise you'll get some rest after that."

"I promise."

After eating the juice pops and tucking his daughter in he put the sticks in the bin and smiled at his gorgeous girl. 

"Tell me a story."

"Ok, there were once these superheroes, a team who stood together and who banished their enemies with honour and ease." 

"Tell me more."

"One day they divided for stupid reasons and then they all split up never ever reconciling the mistakes from the past. Then this ugly mean guy called Thanos snapped away half of the universe and won the battle due to the heroes division. The end."

"That's a terrible story it needs a happy ending. I know Maguna and I promise that it will happen soon."

"Good."

Tony kissed Morgan on the cheek, 

"Goodnight Princess, love you."

"I Love you 3000."

"3000 wow that's a massive number, seriously go to bed or else I'm selling all of your toys."

Morgan chuckled before drifting off to sleep. Tony muttered, overwhelmed with joy.

"Wow, 3000."

Tony walked downstairs to the living room and sat next to his wife. He was ashamed to be lucky he had a wife and Nat had a daughter, whilst he and Pepper did as well. 

"You look like your in a good mood, did Morgan compliment you again?"

"Get this I know its not a competition but she loves me 3000 your below somewhere between 2000 or 1000."

"I'm glad you're happy about Morgan but I can tell somethings bothering you."

"I figured it out."

"What?!"

"I figured out time travel but you know I could stop, lock it up in a box and throw it in the ocean."

"You won't do that though, Tony getting you to stop has been one of the greatest failures of my life."

"I want to the world to be happy and at peace but I know what the world wants I'm just not sure if I can deliver that."

"You can Tony but I'm just wondering if after the worlds finally happy and safe you'll able to rest."

"The least I can do is after this try."

"Just promise you'll come back in one piece."

"I promise, no more surprises."

The couple hugged as this would be the last time they'd see each other for a while.   
_______________________________________  
Scott woke up first out of everyone in the headquarters. He was so determined he wanted to find another so bad. After everyone was up and ready he addressed the small group.

"Guys is there anybody else that might know about time travel."

"Well, there is one other person."

"This plan seems a bit bizarre and outside my area but I could absolutely give it a go."

The team now was in a cafe, Mel was glad to have asked Happy Hogan to look after Seth for a few days as the rapidly different appearance of Bruce would have scared the six-year-old. 

Bruce was now himself but in the Hulks body, he had clothes on and he wasn't anger.

"Wow, I can't believe it's been so long guys its nice to see you again and it's nice to meet you, Scott. Oh my goodness, Melody, you've grown up and changed so much since last time I saw you."

"Why thank you, um dare I ask what happened to you?!?"

Natasha nudged her daughter, reminding Mel to be polite to their old friend. 

"Melody Crystal Romanoff, how many times do I have to remind you not to be rude about a person's appearance!"

"Sorry Mom, I promise it won't happen again."

"It's fine Nat honestly after we failed and before you adopted Mel I saw the hulk as a monster but about two months later, I started seeing him as the cure."

"That's incredible how long did it take to scientifically fuse the two alter egos together."

"Eighteen months in a gamma lab and now look at me. Also, can I see how enhanced Melody's abilities are as with Steve's blood and mentoring for you Nat she could become the most powerful, deadliest super-spy ever."

"Ok, but remember that the main priority is figuring out time travel is the priority."

"I understand."

A group of kids showed up and looked at the group of heroes.

"Excuse me, Professor Hulk please can we have a photo."

"Sure kids, Scott would you-"

"Oh of course."

"Say green!"

"Green!"

The group of kids looked over and instantly recognized Red Eagle in her normal attire. 

"Woah your Red Eagle, please can we have a picture."

"Ok but promise not to tell anyone my out of costume identify ok."

"We promise."

"Say, Hope."

"Hope."

"Thank you Red Eagle bye."

"Wait so Mels the Red Eagle?!"

"Bruce were you asleep when those kids recognised me."

"No."

"I wish someone would take a picture with me as nobody seems to remember I'm Antman."

"I'll take a picture with you as I no a certain friend of mine that would freak out."

Nat chuckled knowing what would happen next as Nat knew her daughter like peas and pie. Mel sent the photo to Beth and Scott gasped in shock at the reply.

Beth: Oh my gosh you're hanging out with Ant-man. Girl, I'm so jealous right now he's so cute tiny and little. If he's back from the dead to reverse the snap awesome. Have a great few days and good luck xx. 

"I'll text back when we get to headquarters but I think Scotts a little bit shocked at the type of fans he has." 

Scott unfroze and his cheeks lost there redness.

"Yes but I hope you can figure it out Bruce as your our only hope."  
_______________________________________   
Melody sat on the bench in frustration whilst the others prepared for the time travel test. Something seemed off about the design of the machine and Scott's quantum suit it all wasn't even close to Mel's sketches and research.

"Bruce are you sure this is safe the machine looks off and I don't want to kill Lang especially since he just got out of the quantum realm"

"Hey, Melody this is the man who helped save your life so I think you need to show some respect."

"Yes, Mom."

Bruce gently whispered into Nat's ear.

"It's ok because I don't know anything about this time travel stuff its way out of my ally."

"Dang it Bruce, give it a go but if Scott dies it's your fault."

Bruce set up the gear and he straightened his glasses before typing the coordinates on the keypad. 

"Ok before we get started I just want to let you know that I'm no Tony Stark so this might not go perfectly.

"Really reassuring Bruce can you please just do the test this suit is making me sweat a lot."

"Stop moaning Scott your a superhero sweat is your best friend."

"My best friend Luis tells really awesome stories, Mel, I miss him."

"Scott this may feel a little funny at first, but you'll come back ages for you but a minute for us, good luck."

Professor Hulk pressed the button and all of a sudden a young child who looked no older than eleven emerged.

"Where's Scott?"

"No, I think that is Scott!"

"Well bring adult him back."

"Ugh, who are you guys?"

Bruce pressed the button and out came an old Scott who screamed out in agony.

"Ahhhhh my back does anybody know where my cane is?"

"For goodness sake Bruce, bring him back now."

"I'm trying Steve."

Bruce flipped a switch and out emerged a baby Scott who immediately began crying. After one final attempt, older Scott emerged out of breath.

"Ugh, I think I wet my pants but I don't know if it was baby me or old me or just me me. Goodness, me I'm super confused right now."

"See time travel!"

Steve gave a bold look of disappointment, Nat had her hand in her palm and Mel just shook her head really disappointed.

"I see this as an absolute win."

"Bruce how the heck is this an absolute win you haven't created time travel you've created a type of time travel that just deaged Scott's body not send him into the past. We can't bring back the infinity stones using this type of travel, oh man we're screwed!"

"Mel dear you need to calm down your getting way too stressed, how about we show Scott and Bruce your awesome skills."

"Are you challenging me to a spy move competition Mom?"

"Yes sweetie, yes I am!"

Steve walked away from the group as he saw a familiar car drive up. He walked out to see Tony Stark exist the vehicle.

"Your back."

"Kids speech got to me too much you and Romanoff have raised her well."

"Thank you but it was mainly Natasha."

"Well I figured it out I know how we can time travel, I also kept this for you as we should have never fought in the first place what Bucky did was not his fault you were in the right like you always are. I also had to take it out of the garage before Morgan started using it as a sledge."

"Thank you, Tony, thank you, so does that mean we're friends again?"

"Yes we're friends again and nothing will ever break us apart."

The two shook hands and hugged happily, glad that their longtime feud was over. The pair walked back in carrying all of Tony's equipment.

"Romanoffs, Lang and Banner, quit playing around as we have a team to assemble back together."

A few minutes later a space ship flew down almost knocking Scott's taco out of his hand. Rocket opened the door and glared at Scott. The hero starred at Rocket and Nebula confused.

"Hey, you where's big green?!?"

"Kitchen I think!"

"Rhodey prepare yourself, there's an idiot in the landing zone."

Scott glared at Nebula feeling absolutely insulted as her and Rocket walked past him. Just when Scott was about to take another bite of his taco, Rhodey flew down in his War Machine armour scaring the Ant-man. Scott dropped his taco on to the ground.

"What's up, regular sized man!?!" 

"Oh jeez!!"

Bruce grabbed another taco out of his satchel handing the fresh taco to Scott before hopping in the van to New Asgard whilst the Romanoff's went to Japan to find Clint.   
_______________________________________  
Bruce and Rocket hopped off the van and were greeted by the face of Valkyrie who was in complete casual clothes. 

"You know, you shouldn't have come here."

"Ah, Valkyrie my friend how's life treating you are you still up to your kickass tricks i-" 

"I think I preferred you when you were a raging monster."

"Jee thanks anyway this is Rocket and you know why we're both here." 

"Look you can try but he's a broken mess he only comes out once a month, he's lost himself again if you convince him to go back to you-you'll have to make sure that everyone treats him with respect."

"We promise, please just let us see him."

"Yeah, we know a fiery teenager who will insult that person back if they dare insult, Thor."

Valkyrie lead the duo to a house isolated from the rest. Korg and Miek were playing board games (cos screw fortnite) whilst Thor was drinking a can of beer whilst also reading a book about depression and mental health. He looked up at his friends and a smile instantly appeared on his face. 

"Ah Bruce, Rocket it's been so long, I've missed you very very very much."

"Hi I'm Korg and this is Miek we're friends of Thor like you are."

"What brings you here after such a long time?"

"We're here to bring you back to headquarters, we think there maybe a way to reverse the snap."

"I failed years ago I will not fail again."

Thor dropped a bottle of beer on the floor before curling up into a ball crying. He was lonely and he was scared to face his fears, for five years he had never left the house. Bruce and Rocket hugged their broken friend tight.

"Pal me and Bruce know you're scared but I promise you that we will not fail this time."

"How do you know that it won't end up like last time?"

"Hey, Thor I don't want to intercept the touching moment but isn't the saying if you fail the first time you got to try again."

"Exactly pal so please come with us you have a second chance to help us reverse this."

"But when I return they will just mock me and the messy state I'm in."

"No, they won't pal Nats got a very hot-headed daughter who will make sure no one's means to you."

The three friends exited the house and for the first time in forever, Thor finally had fresh air.   
_______________________________________  
Melody looked at her black mask she was sitting in the co-pilot seat as her Mom was driving the jet to Tokoyo Japan. 

"Mel darling are you sure you don't want me to go and talk it out with Clint."

"No Uncle Clint is currently murdering people I at least to make sure one of the criminals end up in jail as criminals don't deserve to die they just deserve to rot."

"I know sweetheart I know you don't like him killing people and you want to save some of his targets."

"I do Mom and trust me once we're both back on the jet we can have a serious word with him."

Natasha hugged her daughter tight, she loved seeing her little Red Eagle save people and this time she was excited that they were about to save Clint from his dark past. 

"I love you, Mel, promise that you won't die on me today."

"Don't worry, with your training I'll be able to take down Uncle Clint easily."

"Mel don't be cocky if you're cocky you'll fail and remember don't hurt him."

"I'll try Mom."

Melody kissed Nat on the cheek before jumping out of the jet parachuting into a nearby ally. 

Meanwhile, Ronin was raiding the city, he was brutally murdering citizens whilst searching for the criminal. During the chase Ronin only spared families. 

The criminal ran outside into the streets and he was eventually pinned down by Ronin. Ronin held his blade right to the criminal's throat, the criminal screamed in pain.

The rain came pouring down and the sounds of lightning coming down could be heard. Unfortunately for Ronin, the lightning striked three times before a cold looking figured emerged, the figures Red Batons lit up the dark night sky the figure was none over than the infamous Red Eagle.

For the years Red Eagle had been around Ronin despised her even though he'd never met her face to face before. Red Eagle would let the criminals rot in jail she would show the evilest of people mercy. The Red Eagle never killed and Ronin didn't like that. 

Red Eagle tackled Clint off the criminal she then used electric cuffs and threw them on the criminal's feet.

"Stay here pal till the cops come get you, ok be happy that your gonna rot in jail instead of being one of the many people murdered by Ronin. Speaking of the man I betta go get him as that's my mission."

Red Eagle jumped on Ronin and held him down in a firm grip but Ronin tore Red Eagles mask and scarred the bottom of the left eye. The teenager fell to the ground in pain.

"Who are you, you look so young?"

"You know who I am Clint Barton or should I just call you Uncle Clint."

Ronin hadn't heard that name in years he pinned Red Eagle and was about to kill her when all of a sudden she kicked him in the knee and jumped on him. With the brutal strength of her legs, she pulled him back on to the ground. Ronin gasped in shock instantly recognising the move Red Eagle had just performed.

"Wait, how old are you."

"Basically eighteen, I've been Red Eagle for nearly four years."

"Who do you work for."

"You know who I work for."

Ronin pointed his dagger at the teen's ankle.

"TELL ME!"

Ronin almost got up and stabbed Red Eagle but luckily she grabbed her pocket knife and flipped over Ronin stabbing the back of the killer's leg. The assassin fell to the ground in pain, Red Eagle walked closer to Ronin.

"I'm sorry Uncle Clint, you'll understand everything soon I promise."

Red Eagle used her batons to stun Ronin finally knocking him unconscious. She carried Ronin back to the jet.

Clint blinked hearing two voices around him fighting.

"Melody I told you not to hurt him and then after you bandage and heal up his wound, you restrain him why?"

"Mom look at my bruises he tried to kill me. You did say you wanted me to try stay alive right."

"I know I'm just still refusing to accept that I gained everything and he lost everything."

Clint groaned in pain, when he opened his eyes he realised that he was restrained and that his wound was bandaged. He instantly struggled and screamed out in pain. 

"Mom put the jet on autopilot I really don't want to be murdered by Uncle Clint."

"Oh please, Mel you're being overdramatic."

"Overdramatic! Overdramatic! He almost killed me back there."

"Point taken, sorry love I'll come with you."

The pair walked over to Clint he was struggling on the restraints. He instantly calmed down when he saw Natasha.

"Nat?! Explain who the hell she is and why you sent her to bring me here against my will."

"Clint please don't be mad at her, this is my daughter Melody Romanoff, I adopted her, she lost her whole family to the snap, the only person who survived was her currently six-year-old nephew."

"Yeah, I'm Melody Romanoff, Uncle Clint."

"Kid I refuse to accept that you lost all your family and that you didn't end up like me. Where's your Father?"

"He died a few weeks before the snap of Ammonia."

"Mother?"

"She turned to ashes whilst I was talking to her on the phone."

"Sister?"

"Turned to dust when she was about to open the house door."

"Brother?"

"Turned to dust when we're about to hug."

"Any other relatives."

"My older brother Danny and his wife both died in the snap leaving their son behind whilst my other brother Luke died in a car crash because the driver turned to dust."

"Ok I believe you, Mel, I'm sorry I- just how did you manage to cope."

"At first I didn't I lived on the street and stole for a living but then Mom found me and over time we became close. I changed from my stubborn mindset because of love. She gave me a second shot at life and we want to give you one."

"I don't deserve it I've killed so many people."

"Oh Clint you gave me one and I killed many people. We think we've found a way to reverse all of this, bring them all back."

"Don't give me hope!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't give to you sooner."

"Uncle Clint you can come with us to Avengers headquarters and get a second chance to start over or you could keep killing innocent people. Auntie Laura would probably want you to take this second chance."

"I want things back to the way they should be, no matter the consequences I'll face I want to start fresh. As now I have my best friend and niece here with me. Mel your right being with friends helps."

The trio cuddled together and fell asleep looking at the sunrise with proper hope for the first time in forever.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave your thoughts about this movie scene type of writing. This has been a fun chapter to write due to the fun character interactions. I'm busy right now but I promise I try to update my stories as often as I can.


	7. The Time Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have now assembled back together to try and reverse the snap. This time heist may be risky but they need to get the stones from the past. Will everyone come back alive or will they lose people along the way. Find out in Chapter 7 of Survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the next big chapter of Survival. Please share your love and support. So I want to warn you that since this is the chapter where Natasha does so you will need a lot of tissues. Nobody kill for breaking their heart again ok. Now let's get on with the story.

The surviving Avengers were now finally all back together ready to test the new mission. Meanwhile Tony and Natasha were still arguing about letting Melody help or not.

"She can control the mission and monitor our time stamps if the test succeeds. Jeez, don't you care about your own daughter's safety."

"I do but I think about what she wants and for five years she has suffered from anxiety and depression over what happened last time. She wants to help so let her Tony let her be an avenger, let her be the hero she wants to be."

"Ugh fine, she has an impressive mind though as she almost solved time travel."

Melody walked over to Nat and Tony the two approached her ready to knight her as the newest Avenger.

"Congratulations Mel-"

"Your an Avenger now."

Those words filled Mel with absolute joy as the teen never thought that she would be an Avenger never mind a hero. Mel hugged her Mom and shook Tony's hand.

"Thanks, Mom, thanks Tony, I promise that I won't let you down."

Scott meanwhile looked at his quantum suit immediately taking it off.

"I'm too anxious to do it again please can somebody else do it."

Clint immediately looked over with a slight smug smirk on his face.

"It's ok Scott, I'll do it."

Moments later it was Clint in the quantum suit ready and willing to test out the work of Melody and Tony. Bruce monitored Clint behind the computer.

"Ok, Clint I'm gonna try to take you to a few weeks before the snap. You may feel slightly disoriented when we bring you back. Remember you only have a few minutes before we return you ok."

"Got it."

"Stay safe Uncle Clint."

"Don't worry Mel, there's something you must know about your Uncle Clint, he always tries to be careful on a mission."

"Going Quantum in five-four-three-two-one."

Clint like a flash shot threw the quantum realm and ended up at his old house. Something was different though as the house looked like it wasn't dead anymore. He opened the door and saw Lila, Copper and Nate's wellies. 

"Laura?Cooper?Lila? Lila?!?"

He saw his darling daughter walk downstairs looking around for her shoes. Clint was running out of time and before he could run to her he was zapped back to present.

"Lila!"

Clint came back and breathed heavily but luckily Nat and Mel put their arms around him and helped him off the ground.

"It's ok Clint, it's ok it worked we did it."

"I know Nat but I got taken to my house and I caught a glimpse of Lila."

"Oh, Uncle Clint because the test succeeded you'll be able to see all of your family again soon just think about that."

Clint hugged Nat and niece he was happy that these two were so kind to him especially after all the bad that he'd done.

"Why do you have that smug look on your face lady of the eagles."

"Isn't it obvious Thor, since the test worked we can now get to the planning."

For the next few days, they had to figure out which timezones to travel too and what people knew about that stone. Of course, the avengers new about the stones they had encountered though. They had all the stones they didn't know as holograms. Cap used a stick to point to the aether hologram.

"Let's start with what we know about the aether, Thor take it away."

Thor opened up the hologram and showed the aether's form when it's not a stone. Melody gagged looking at the hologram.

"Ugh, it looks like red puke."

"Melody watch how you describe stuff it's a liquid."

"Hey, fiery girls let Lebowski speak."

Thor took off his sunglasses and smashed them in frustration his friends had just mocked him ever since he showed up.

"Stop calling me that i-"

"Thor tells about the aether don't let these unsympathetic bullies get you down."

"Ok, I'll try not to walk away, anyway first things first it's not a stone, not red puke or liquid, it's more like a big angry sludge."

"And I thought I'd seen it all."

"Man kid you have so much more to learn-oh um continue Thor."

Thor pulled up a picture of Jane and Asgaurd. He sighed before taking a deep breath. 

"Many years ago my grandfather had to hide the sl-stone from the dark elves oooo scary creatures."

"I've heard of worse l mean when I was four my mum had to take down cyberman curtains in my bedroom just because I had a phobia of robots."

Everyone gave Melody a funny stare before focusing on Thors information again.

"Well, there was this rock and my girlfriend at the time Jane kind of put her hand in this rock causing the aether to suck inside her and then she got really sick so I had to take her to Asgard and then my mother who's dead and Jane broke up with me anyway so...."

"Sit down."

"No, I won't unless you get me a pint."

Thor's heart rate started to get high and he was about to have a panic attack. Melody grabbed her phone and headphones, giving Steve a cheeky wink.

"Look we understand that you've been feeling a lot of guilt and pain. I can tell that opening-up for you is really hard but you know what helps me relax listening to music and focusing on the words."

"Thank you."

"You better not damage my phone though."

"I won't at all, I adore your playlist."

"Thanks."

Steve smiled at Mel glad that she was helping someone like her who was facing trauma. He then turned to Rocket who touched the hologram of the power stone. 

"Quill said he stole the power stone from Morg he said it was in a cave full of deadly booby traps. Only the most bravest and stealthiest of people are able to get past the traps."

"Stealthy, Stealthy has been my middle name for five years."

"You only managed to stay on the street for six months and it was all because I managed to spot you. So not stealthy."

"Rhodey you haven't seen me since then and I have been trained by a super soldier and a former assassin so I'm more stealthy."

"Alright break it up idiots, I'll make sure to put both of you in one team because fighting each other is not the goal right now." 

Cap looked over at Nebula who was staring at the hologram of the soul stone. 

"And last but not least the soul stone, Nebula you seem awfully quiet tell us what you know."

"Well the soul stone is very strange people say it has a mind of its own and my sister sacrificed the location to save me. After going to Vormir and meeting up with the Guardian Thanos murdered my sister. It has a price you must bring two good friends with a- I'm sorry I don't wanna say anymore."

The next task was figuring out which time zones to go to. Mel, Nat, Bruce and Tony sat down together they wanted to figure out which timezones they should go to, to collect the Time stone, the mind stone and the tesseract.

"So who was that Doctor Strange guy."

"Well he lived in New York but I don't know how long."

"Guys don't find out the date if he lived in New York."

"Guys you do realize that these three stones we're all in New York and if you pick the year twenty twelve you have three stones in one place."

The rest of the group gasped in shock at Melody's knowledge about the infinity stones that had appeared on earth. She really was a superhero nerd. The two geniuses and Nat spoke together in unison.

"Wow, I figured that you were a nerd but I didn't realize that you were that much of a nerd."

"Guys, I have embraced that I'm a nerd now let's get down to business."

All of them fell asleep accept Nat who was stroking her daughter's hair. Cap peeped open through the door.

"Alright, three teams, three-time zones and tomorrow morning we put our plan into action."

"Got it, Steve, just I um just in case I don't make it back give this letter to Melody ok."

"Nat, stay positive you're gonna make it we don't want to lose anybody else, plus she needs you."

"Steve it's just in case and she may not want me if we manage to bring everyone back."

"No, she will never stop loving you as love works in marvellous ways Tony said that she told him she just wants to do this to give her family the long life they deserve but if you insist I'll keep it."

Steve walked out of the room looking at the letter. Nat had become family to him and Melody felt like a daughter to him. He took one last look at the group before heading to his bedroom.   
_______________________________________   
The Avengers were now ready for there important quest. They all wore their quantum suits with pride. Cap addressed the group of heroes.

"5 years ago we lost. We lost friends, we lost family, we lost a part of ourselves. Today we have the chance to take all back. You know your team you know your mission you get the stones you get them back. One round trip each no mistakes, no do-overs. Most of us going somewhere we know but doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be safe and Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives we gonna win. Whatever it takes. Good luck."

Rocket whispered to Scott and Melody he was actually impressed that someone who was not Peter Quill was good at speeches.

"Wow, he's pretty good at that."

"I know right!"

"Scott your fanboying again."

"But Mel it's cool just admit it."

"Yes, it's awesome."

The whole group put their hands in the middle. They then set up the machine before saying their goodbyes. Nat smiled making sure to have one last glimpse of her family before departing.

"See you all in a minute."

"Yep, good luck everybody."

All in unison they pressed the button on their hand before disappearing into the place which was the quantum realm.  
_______________________________________   
Asgaurd 2013

As soon as Thor and Rocket landed in the palace Thor began to turn pale white as seeing Asgaurd in its full glory reminded him of his failures. Rocket grabbed Thor's hand.

"I think I'm gonna go to the wine cellar."

"No, pal sit down you need to breathe."

"I don't want to be at all it just reminds me of how badly I let my people down."

Rocket looked into his friend's eyes with great sympathy as he felt the exact same way about his family he felt like he acted like an absolute to them so as punishment they were taken away from him.

"Hey sit down because you know whats helped me during these five years?!"

"What's made you stay strong?!"

"Talking about how I feel, so do you want to talk about how your feeling?!"

Thor sighed before reluctantly sitting down next to Rocket. He took a deep breath ready to let it all out.

"Well, I um it's my fault that my people ended up homeless maybe if we hadn't left my sister to fight to the death with a beast no of this would have happened because Asgaurd was destroyed that meant Thanos tracked us. Who's fault is it that the snap happened in the first place?!?"

Rocket embraced his friend in a heartwarming hug. He felt and understood his pain so he knew that he wanted to give the best advice that he could give.

"Facing the past is always difficult and I know it's tough but if we get the aether than you will reunite so many people's families including mine. You need to move past your failures as what matters now is today."

"Wow, you have become very wise during these five years Rabbit."

"Yes, I guess I've become less of a jerk than I use to be. Now, what do you say shall we go suck a certain aether out of your ex."

"Ugh yes, lets." 

The duo snuck around the palace and as Thor saw his mother he slapped himself as he knew that the most important thing right now was the mission. 

Thor shifted into his old Asgardian armour before knocking out all of the guards with storm breaker. Rocket snuck into the room and snuck behind the sleeping Jane. Jane soon awoke with a startle as Rocket sucked the aether out of her.

"Ahhh guards there's a racoon in my room."

"Oh shoot Thor, we need to get out of here."

"That is immensely agreed."

The two ran past guard after guard but eventually, two guards managed to grab the duo.

"We will bring these to scandals to Heimdal immediately- ugh your highness."

"Get back to your post I will deal with the Asgardian and the Racoon myself."

After the guards went away Frigga offered her hand out to her son who she recognised straight away even if he looked completely different. Thor ran into his mother's arms straight away. 

"Mother!"

"Oh Thor honey look at you I can tell that the future hasn't been kind to you at all."

"No, it hasn't only a few of the Avengers are treating me with kindness."

Rocket sat down next to the family carefully looking at the time they had left. He stayed silent as he knew that Thor had absolutely earned this moment. 

"Mum how did you know I was here?"

"You are talking to the wisest woman in Asgaurd who has knowledge about the past, present and future. You are so brave, son I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Proud?!? What is there to be proud of mother haven't you seen me I'm an absolute mess."

"And you know what Thor that's ok as it means your human-like the rest of us."

"How do I know that I'm ready to fix myself again."

"Healing takes time but I Assure you that agreeing to help your friends undo the snap is a good first step."

Rocket looked at his wrist and realized that it was time to return to the present with the aether. 

"Hate to break up the family reunion but we gotta go, Thor, we gotta go."

"Just one second."

Thor held out his hand focusing on summoning his old hammer as though he hated to admit it he missed   
Mjolnir as the hammer made him feel like he wasn't worthless. 

"What are you doing?!"

"Patience it takes a while for it to come you see."

Thor gasped in shock as the hammer flew straight into his hand. He was still worthy and that made him feel worth it.

"Yes, I'm still worthy!" 

"Go and be the hero you are son and don't forget to eat your salad."

"I will bye Mom love you!" 

"Love you too Thor."

Thor and Rocket ran out of the palace before teleporting back to the present due to having successfully completing their part of the mission.  
_______________________________________   
New York City, 2012 

Professor Hulk, Iron Man, Antman and Captain America all landed together immediately hiding behind a wall because they saw the Avengers. 

"The good all days."

"We can't let the past haunt us, Tony, we have to matter about the present."

"I know that."

"Good luck everyone and remember what stone you're collecting. Banner smash a couple of things along the way."

"Absolutely."

Professor Hulk charged through the robots with all his strength and might. Even though he was now Banner in the hulks buddy he still got angry. He felt free and cheered before landing on a balcony. Just as he was about to go through the door the voice of the Ancient One stopped him.

"I'd be careful going that way we just had the floors waxed."

"Listen I'm looking for a man named Doctor Strange."

"You're about five years too early. Steven Strange is currently surgery about twenty blocks that way."

Professor Hulk scratched his head trying to figure out who he was talking to as she seemed to know a lot of stuff. The Ancient One broke the awkward silence.

"What do you want from him?"

"That actually!"

Professor Hulk pointed to the necklace the Ancient One was wearing.

"Ah, I'm afraid not."

"Sorry, but I wasn't asking."

He walked closer to the Ancient One impulsively thinking that stealing it would be the best option. 

"You don't want to do this."

"I know your right but I need that stone. I don't have time to w-"

The Ancient One punched Professor Hulk unconscious knocking Bruce out of his body, the scientist was stunned at such magic, he starred at his see-through hand shocked. Bruce remained frozen as he levitated. 

"Now let's start over, shall we."

After a long conversation explaining to the Ancient One all the events of the future, he started to beg as he wanted to emphasize how urgent the situation was. 

"Please, please."

"I'm sorry I can't help you, Bruce, if I give up the time stone to help your reality I'm dooming my own."

"With all do respect mam, I'm not sure the science supports that."

The Ancient One with her magic displayed a beam representing time itself. 

"The infinity stones create as what you experience the flow of time, remove one of the stones that flow splits. Now, this may benefit your reality but my new one not so much. In this new reality without our chief weapon against the forces of darkness   
our world would be overrun, millions would suffer, so tell me, Doctor, can your science prevent all that?"

Bruce thought hard for a response but then he realized what they could do once they brought everyone back.

"No, but we can erase it because once we're done with the stones we can return each one to their own timeline at the moment it was taken so chronologically in that reality it never left."

"Yes but you're leaving out the most important part, I can't risk this reality on a promise."

Anger stirred up in Bruce if Strange gave up the stone why couldn't the Ancient One.

"It's the duty of the sorcerer supreme to protect the time stone."

"Then why the heck did Strange give it away!?!"

The Ancient One froze confused at the bold statement wondering if she was hearing correctly.

"What did you just say?"

"Strange he gave it away he gave it to Thanos!"

"Willingly?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I have no idea maybe he made a mistake."

The Ancient One froze absolutely horrified she now blamed herself for the messed up state of Bruce's reality.

"Or I did."

Bruce looked at her coldly he wanted to reverse the snap so badly and it never occurred to him that he should have asked Tony more about Strange or made sure that he was the one to get the time stone. After a long minute, The Ancient One put Bruce back into his body, she had a cold look on her face.

To Professor Hulks great surprise The Ancient One opened up the necklace and clutched the stone ready to hand it over.

"Strange is meant to be the best of us."

"He must have done it for a reason!"

"I fear you might be right."

Professor Hulk sighed with grateful relief as she handed over the stone to him. She grabbed him with a firm look.

"Thank you."

"I'm counting on you, Bruce we all are."

"We won't let anybody down this time I promise."

As Professor Hulk got ready to teleport to the present he saw a shadowy figure holding the exact same stone. This gave him a sign that the Avengers quest would succeed. So he teleported away happy and satisfied.  
_______________________________________   
Meanwhile In Avengers Tower

Once the battle of New York wrapped up Cap, Iron Man and Ant-Man snuck into the tower stealthily especially since they had to avoid their past selves. 

"Ok, guys I think there wrapping things up here."

"Mr Rogers I keep forgetting how childish that suit looked on you."

"No one asked you to analyze Tony, you know our mission and you know that's the most important thing right now." 

"Yep remind me why you have to talk to a younger Melody again she feels like that moment was nothing and that she's not worth it."

"Because it keeps the timeline stable as she was the first one out of any of us who tried to mostly decode time travel. Plus she said without that moment she would have never wanted to be a superhero or help people i-"

"Ok we get it now guys stop causing civil war two-point o and help me get to pass Tony to cause a distraction."

"Oh no I've got a bad feeling about this, what are you gonna do to me, Ant boy."

"Nothing much just a mini heart attack."

"That's painful you c-"

"You can pay me back some other time ok, now let's get that tesseract before time runs out."

"Ok, Cap you follow and get the sceptre off Hydra." 

After Cap left for the elevator, Scott pointed to the group of people who grabbed the sceptre off the Avengers.

"Wait they're the bad guys but I thought they worked for Shield."

"Turned out they worked for Hydra and that Hydra was infiltrating Shield."

"Looking at it now guys they completely looked evil how did you not notice something was fishy."

"Don't worry we'll notice two years from now."

Tony disguised as a guard and stood near his past self so that he could try out Scott's crazy plan.

"Ok flick me."

"You know I'm gonna get you back for this later."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

Tony flicked Scott on to his past self watching as Scott carefully climbed into past Tony's arc reactor. 

"Are you sure you this is really a sweet idea for a diversion."

"Ugh yeah stop being a baby I'm only gonna break one small pipe."

As soon as Scott burst the pipe he climbed out of past Tony's arc reactor.   
Past Thor immediately rushed to the aid of his friend using his hammer to belt electricity into Tony. 

After finally snatching the tesseract of him past self Tony sneakily tried to walk away but past Hulk slammed the door at him, knocking him down and the tesseract out of his hand. 

Past Loki took the chance and smirked before teleporting away with the tesseract.

"Dang it Scott because of your plan we've lost the tesseract, Cap our you having any luck."

"Yes and I'm going to kick there butt and get my job done before meeting you two idiots in the ally for a talk."

"Cap, chill."

"I'm calm just stressed so I'll talk to you soon."

"Good luck, thanks."

Steve went into the lift ready to do the fight all over again, for sure this would relax him, beating up those annoying Hydra goons. He took a deep breath before entering.

"Cap I thought you were coordinating the search in rescue."

"Change of plans."

An awkward silence illuminated the lift. Cap showed no emotion but he saw the agents ready to pull out their guns.

"I um got a call from the security, I'll be running points on the sceptre as we believe there may be an attempt to steal it."

"I'm sorry but we can't do that, hail hydra."

"Your two years early to reveal yourself but let's do this anyway."

It was a wonderful display of fists and gun firing. Cap knocked all of the agents out leaving Rumlow the last hydra goon standing. Rumlow was almost about to strangle Cap but he flipped over and knocked Rumlow out with his shield.

After successfully completing his first mission of getting the mind stone Cap's next mission would be emotional as he had only had to deal with teen Melody for the past five years, not an innocent, scared seven-year-old. 

Steve walked over to the nearest park and there she was Melody, young and innocent sat on a park bench curled in a ball. He took a heavy deep breath before approaching the terrified seven-year-old. 

"Ugh, hey kid are you alright."

"Um, I'm fine, go away!"

"What's your name?!"

"My name's Cassandra now, please go away Mister I deserve to be alone."

Steve for the first time since forever experienced the same feeling of guilt when he first met the girl.

"Hey it's ok you can trust me."

"My Mum said's strangers are dangerous."

"Well, I'm not, now tell me, Cass, why do you deserve to be alone."

"Because my life's a mess every day I get my Mummy and Daddy shouting in my ear."

"I'm sure they don't mean it."

"They do today they were arguing about Daddy being impulsive and sending us to a holiday home outside New York during an attack. Then Daddy slapped Mummy and called her a mean name so I ran away."

"How often do your parents argue?"

"Ten times a day one minute it's about my name as Mummy hates my name so when Daddy is not around she calls me Melody. They argue about Daddy seeing his old criminal friends and also about when Daddy tries to train me to survive."

"Wow, it must scare you a lot."

"It does, I don't understand why I was cursed with such selfish parents."

"Oh, you poor thing but I bet they're really worried about you."

"I guess your right I've run away about five times and they always cry and say they love the worthless me."

Steve put his arm around the girl and handed her a sketch of the Red Eagle symbol that present Mel gave him a few days ago. 

"Look, kid, your life may be tough and scary trust me I've been there but you need to have hope. I can tell your gonna be something great someday as people love you and they think you're amazing so don't ever think of yourself as worthless."

"Thanks, Mister can you take me home it's about one mile that way."

"Sure Cass, it's been a pleasure talking."

After what seemed like forever they managed to make it to a small old cottage. Steve politely knocked on the door. It was answered by a man who had to be in his late fifties. The man who had to be Darry Smith opened the door hugging his daughter tight. 

"Oh my goodness young lady we have been worried sick don't you dare run off like that again your lucky this young gentleman found you now go inside to your Mum and I'm sorry for hitting her."

"No, I'm sorry Daddy I shouldn't have scared you like that."

"It's alright Princess we'll go for a walk tonight just get inside ok."

Steve waved goodbye to the sweet seven-year-old and watched her run inside.

"Thank you so much and I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble."

"Oh it's perfectly alright, we had a talk and she seems like a great kid."

"She's honestly the best and I wouldn't ever wanna lose her. She's very unique compared to her siblings."

"Well trust she's gonna become something special someday I just know it, trust me. Goodbye, sir, I hope you have a good day."

Steve stole a motorbike and drove back into the same ally way they first teleported into. He threw Scott the sceptre and paced around.

"Took you long enough!"

"To keep the timeline stable, Scott, yeah."

"By the how was it meeting Mel's Dad."

"He seemed like a good man who was trying to get his life together or live a normal life he kind of reminded me of Scott."

"Hmm, she told me that yesterday funny."

"Can we get back to the fact that we don't have a tesseract this was our one shot there's no other place where we c-"

The two lead Avengers smirked at each other and typed into the navigator the location of where they were going.

"Are you sure you remember the year Tony."

"Yes, I think the year was nineteen seventy and the tesseract was at shield base."

"What are you two guys doing you do realize that if you do that there's no going back."

"Scott this urgent just take the sceptre whilst we try get the tesseract and some more Pym Particles." 

"Okay, good luck and be promise to be careful." 

"Don't worry me and Capsicle are always careful, aren't we."

"Yes, we are."

Tony and Steve teleported to nineteen seventy whilst Scott teleported back to the present with the sceptre.   
_______________________________________   
Shield Headquarters, 1970

Tony and Steve ironically landed in an empty lift. They both put on disguises to blend in with all of the shield agents. 

"So what's the plan, Steve?"

"Simple I get the Pym Particles and you go get the tesseract. I'll meet you outside ok."

"You betta as I think that this is your stop good luck, Tony."

"Good luck Cap." 

"Good luck to you too."

The two shared a heartwarming hug before Tony snuck into the room where the tesseract was being kept whilst Cap carefully executed his plan to get the particles. 

Hank Pym was in his lab working on his Pym Particles. Cap disguised as a delivery guy spoke to Doctor Pym through the speakers.

"Ugh, sir we have a very important delivery for you."

"Thanks, um did your guys open up the package?

"Ugh, the problem is they did and some of them say they feel really sick."

"Oh no no no, I'll be right over!"

Cap snuck into the lab and straight away grabbed four bottles of Pym Particles. He was about to go to the place where him and Tony agreed to meet up when a familiar figure approached him, it was none other than Peggy Carter. 

"Hello, um you new here!"

"No, I'm just visiting P-Mam." 

"What's your name?!"

"Um Daniel, Daniel Sousa."

"Nice to meet you, Daniel."

"So what's life like for you Daniel do you have any living relatives."

"Not really as I lost that chance years ago but you can't change the past. I do have a daughter though she's a brave girl with a heart of gold. My friend adopted her and we let's just say became really close."

"That's really sweet, I have a husband who returned to me recently. You never know Daniel you might get a second chance to have that life."

"Pleasure, meeting you Mam."

"Pleasure was all mine."

Steve smiled as Peggy walked into her office and clutched the picture of pre-serum Steve that was on her desk. 

"Tony I got the particles and remember to meet me outside. This is our last shot at successfully getting the tesseract."

"Don't worry, I'm not letting it get knocked out of my hand this time and that's a promise."

Tony snuck into Shield vaults and quickly but carefully shoved the tesseract into the briefcase. He was about to head back to Steve when all of a sudden a familiar voice caught him out of surprise.

"Hey what are you doing down here, are you new?"

"Yes, I am the names, Howard um-"

"That should be easy to remember as my name's Howard Stark."

Tony tried to breathe deeply he just couldn't believe it he was talking to his Dad. He took a deep breath.

"Um Potts, my names Howard Potts." 

"Nice to meet you, Potts."

Tony tried to gasp for air as he was still in shock over getting to meet his father.

"You alright, Potts."

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit hot in here."

"Then let's go get some fresh air."

"Um ok."

Howard handed Tony the briefcase with the tesseract inside.

"I believe this is yours."

"Why yes, um thank you."

The pair walked into the lift and had a generally good conversation. 

"I gotta go home early to look after my wife you see she's pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations, how far in is she."

"To the point, she can't stand my chewing especially since the baby boy is very aggressive in her tummy."

Tony chuckled at the comment he had never seen his father so polite and funny. 

"Oh a boy, so what names were you thinking?"

"First choice is Pedro, second choice Jacob, third choice Antony."

Tony secretly scowled in disgust over the names his father was giving I mean he wouldn't mind Jacob but he definitely felt glad that he got named Antony. 

"Yikes, I'd say stick with Antony."

"Well then what about you Potts, got a kid?"

"Yes, I got a girl she's such a sweetie."

"Oh, she doesn't seem to have a bright future."

Tony felt insulted but he knew sexism still existed in this time period so he decided to politely defend Morgan, as he just didn't know his little angel he also knew Nat's daughter. 

"Hey, hey you shouldn't be so negative girls can be geniuses too."

"Your right I guess with a little practice I'm sure some bright female scientists could be born."

The pair walked outside heading to Howard's car whilst Steve gave Tony a sneaky wink on looking the scene from a distance. Howard politely straightened his tie before grabbing the bouquet of flowers of Tony.

"Potts, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead." 

"Were you scared when your daughter was born."

"Yes, but I got through it and I've managed to spend four years of my life raising my princess."

"Thanks, you know he's not even born yet and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for him."

This warmed his heart as it made him realise that yes his Dad loved him he was just really harsh that's all. Howard Stark just wanted to bring out the best in everyone.

Tony smiled at the sight of his old favourite butler Edwin Jarvis and he waved goodbye before running to Steve with his briefcase. 

"Jarvis, you know that guy?"

"He just looks really familiar that's all."

Tony hugged Steve and they both snuck outside the base into an ally way.

"We did well done Steve."

"No Tony if it wasn't for you remembering another timezone where the tesseract could be we would have lost."

"I guess so but thanks to you were going home."

The two hugged each other again and before teleporting back to the present.   
_______________________________________   
Morag, 2014 

Nat, Mel, Rhodey, Nebula and Clint landed on Morag ready to depart ways for the quest. Nebula felt immensely guilty about sending Nat and Clint but she knew that somebody had to die to get the stone. Mel and Nat looked at each other warmingly and hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mom, please stay safe."

"Oh Mel you don't have to worry I'll try my best but you have to understand if-"

"Shhh I don't want to think about losing you, you're the best mother anybody could have asked for. You helped me find my way. Just because we're going to bring my family back doesn't change a thing, you'll always be my mother no matter what in fact I'll have two mothers."

"Oh, Melody you are one of the most kindest girls I've ever met. Your strong and brave and an awesome daughter. This is a big mission and you might experience great fear and trauma but stay strong, be my little warrior Angel."

The two hugged again as they were inseparable as they had both helped each other and grown to close to be broken apart now. 

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be Melody as I'll always be with you even if we're both on different planets."

"I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you too the whole galaxy and back."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

The two then too slowly got out of the hug before holding hands, the mother and daughter spoke in unison.

"I love you."

"Uncle Clint keep her safe."

"I will I promise."

Melody blew her mother one last kiss before walking off with Nebula and Rhodey to the cave where the power stone was being held. 

Meanwhile Clint and Natasha stole a ship and flew straight to Vormir aka the death zone.  
_______________________________________  
Vormir, 2014 

As the door to the ship opened the two friends walked out holding hands ready and eager for the mission. 

"Ah just like Budapest all over again ey."

"Marvelous but the thing is you and I remember Budapest a lot differently."

The pair laughed before making there way up to the mountain. As soon as they made it to the top they drew their weapons out as soon as the soul guide Red Skull appeared. 

"Welcome, Natasha daughter of Ivan and Clint son of Edith."

"Who are you." 

"I am Red Skull, I am the guide to the soul stone the most powerful of the   
infinity stones."

"Well can you take us to the stone."

"Yes follow me."

The two best friends followed, Red Skull to the very top of the cliff. They were about to be horrified over the truth Red Skull was to give them.

"Where's the soul stone!"

"Clint it's down there."

"Well, how do we get it!?!"

"In order to get the stone, you must lose someone you love. I'm afraid the stone for one and death for another. Now before you decide I must know if you have any children or lovers." 

Both nodded in shock as they held each other's hands tight as one of them had to die. Nat now knew why Nebula was so hesitant to talk about the soul stone.

"Yes, Clint has a wife and three kids. Whilst I have a wonderful daughter."

"It as I feared I must warn you of the consequence of sacrificing yourself, the soul stone is immensely powerful and even though in the future Thanos took it from here and destroyed it. It's magic still lives on. Gamora was the last person to be sacrificed and let's say she had a lover named Peter Quill. Let's just say if you make your sacrifice now than that person you love will forever eternally be bonded not just to the soul stones power but also be bonded to Peter Quill as Gamora would be the last sacrifice since Thanos kept the stone unlike others before who have lusted for its power before being jealous and hating that it's one of the most powerful objects in the universe."

The two friends sat together and hugged still processing Red Skulls words. They couldn't believe that this was the end of the road and the last time they would ever see each other. 

Nat and Clint than hugged each other but their idea of who should jump off the cliff, both wanted to make the ultimate sacrifice as both of them felt like they didn't deserve to have a perfect life with family. They both spoke in unison ready to say goodbye.

"I love you and I'll miss you greatly."

The two hugged each other before getting up ready to do the task at hand. 

"Nat I have too I'm not worthy I've made so many mistakes, killed so many people. I don't think Laura would want me back."

"She will Clint you gave me a second chance and I'm sure she'll give you one."

"No Nat you can't even if you give me your stupid red in my ledger speech I will not let you jump. You have a wonderful second chance with Melody, you've been with her for five years you can't abandon her."

"Clint your kids are young and they need to grow up with both parents, not a widowed mother. I have no husband just the Avengers and Melody. My little eagles all grown up she's stronger than you realise it will take her a while to accept what has happened but she'll be ok. Mel has a network of support whilst your kids only have you."

"I'm sorry Nat I promised Mel I'd keep you safe."

Clint ran to the edge but before he could get there Nat tackled him to the ground and tried to handcuff him. This began a very intense duel as the winner would get to die and the loser would get to suffer feeling immense guilt and pain for the rest of their life. 

Nat almost lost as Clint was getting the upper hand. 

"Tell my family I love them."

"You can tell them your self, just tell Mel I love her and tell her to keep fighting on."

"No."

Clint kicked Nat in the stomach before running towards the age and leaping off. Just as he was able to fall, Nat grabbed Clint's leg and threw him on to the top of the Cliff. Clint cried as he tried to not let his best friend go. Nat looked at him warmly and spoke to her friend in a comforting gentle voice. 

"Let me go!"

"No, please no!"

"It's okay."

Nat smiled before closing her eyes and letting go of Clint's grip. The super spy fell to the bottom alive no more. Clint screamed out as tears streamed down his face, he was absolutely heartbroken. As he was trying to collect his thoughts together, a blindingly light consumed him.

When Clint woke up he was in a pool of orange water. He looked everywhere for Nat's body but all he saw was a shiny orange stone in his hand. He felt super overwhelmed with grief and anger. How was he supposed to break the news to the others and most importantly how was he supposed to break the news to Melody? 

Clint looked at the stone with tears in his eyes before teleporting with it to the present. Don't get me wrong he was happy to have the stone, just heartbroken that he was going back without Nat.   
_______________________________________  
Morag, 2014

Nebula was warming up to her team but she felt like she was babysitting them mainly as the two either just squabbled or didn't hide.

"Stay low guys remember were not the only people looking for the power stone."

"Yes we know you told us like an hour ago I mean can't this Quill guy come already."

"Patience Mel like Nebula said he'll lead us, right to the stone."

The trio saw a young man dressed in a red leather jacket and black boots. He was listening to music through his headphones whilst dancing through the cave, in fact, it kind of reminded Melody of herself. 

"So that's Peter Quill, the idiot."

"Yep."

"Well if he's listening to music that means we can sneak behind him and knock him out."

"Exactly Mel now let's go get that power stone before someone else gets to it before us."

The trio followed the dancing Peter Quill until he was near the temple vault. With brutal strength, Nebula snatched one of Red Eagles battons before knocking Starlord out cold. 

"So what do we do now."

"Rhodey its obvious, we help Nebula look for tools."

Nebula quickly grabbed one of Quill's tools to open the vault. She then gestured to the others to follow her. Melody snatched Starlord's mixtape and listened to the glorious music. The teen appreciated that Quill had the same music interests as her. 

"Seriously, that was too easy, I can't believe Mel's plan actually worked."

"Come on Rhodey it was pretty obvious that it would work I mean he's too invested in his music to notice what was going on like a certain teenager here."

"What?! His music's cool ok."

"Put it down were not here to be childish."

"Alright, I'll put it down and help you get the stone."

After breaking into the vault Nebula grabbed the stone and put it in her satchel before staring at her melted hand which was now just bone. Rhodey and Melody hugged there friend.

"It's ok Nebula your not the only, I didn't use to be like this either."

"I may not have cyber parts like you too but I understand your pain as I didn't use to be a super-soldier spy girl."

"Thanks, guys it makes me feel better to know I'm not alone."

The light happy atmosphere was broken when Melody felt too the ground in pain holding her head, she also glowed a bright orange. The strangest part was that the unconscious Peter Quill began to glow a bright orange too, it was as if they were connecting.

"Melody!!!"

"Ahhhh somethings happening."

As soon as it stopped Melody grabbed Nebula's hand. Mel shook her head and tried to stay stood up she felt different.

"Ugh my head hurts I felt the immense power of the soul stone in my mind and then I saw some of his memories."

Mel gasped for air, still distressed and still hugging Nebula. Rhodey pointed to Peter Quill who was beginning to wake up. The trio all payed their attention to Peter who woke up clutching his head.

"Ugh what just happened, wait are you, servants of Thanos, as aren't you Nebula?!" 

"Yes, I am but from the future, in fact, it's best Melody here explains whats going on."

"We're for the future the year twenty- twenty-three to be exact, as you see it's presently twenty fourteen and I'm on earth but I'm ten..."

After explaining everything to Peter Quil, he stood frozen and gobsmacked about what they'd told him. 

"Alright you can have the power stone but I'm just gonna wait here for  someone to return it as believe me I know the rules of time travel." 

The trio sighed in relief they also figured that it would be ok to teleport in front of Starlord as he knew everything now. 

"Right let's go home and do it together it together, in three-two-one." 

Rhodey teleported away back to present but Melody didn't as she helped poor Nebula who was malfunctioning and playing distinct memories.

"Nebula!"

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic cliffhanger Thanos has already figured out and the stakes are about to get a lot worse. Sorry for the sad tear jerker but its about to get even sadder in the next few chapters. Please review and support the story.
> 
> Before I go I just want to explain the soul stones power in my version. Right, so the soul stone has the ability to fuse peoples memories together and give two people A physic bond. So Peter Quill and Melody are now connected due to Gamora and Nat's sacrifices. They have the physic powers of the stone. So the spirit of the stone lives on in Peter and Melody.  This will be a key part of future events after Survival. As I'm trying to set up my own MCU dubbed Earth 20000. So follow me if you want to read more stories like Survival that take place in this alternate universe.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and I promise that the even bigger build-up Chapter 8 will be out as soon as possible.


	8. Before The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebulas systems are connected to her past self so Melody makes the most selfless switcheroo sacrifice as she takes Nebulas place and is soon face to face with the Mad Titan himself whilst he gets into her head through a memory projection chip. The young teen is now forced to relive the most traumatic memories maybe even the soul stones memories. Meanwhile, all of the Avengers have returned from the heist but can they put their grief to the side and who will be brave enough to bring everybody who died in the snap, back. In this chapter, you will be shocked and be mad at the cliffhanger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to Survival it is about to get mega intense trust me so you are being warned for the triggers of Violence, Bereavement, Kidnapping, and Torture. Despite how extra intense this chapter will be I hope you enjoy it as it has not only a surprise twist but the avengers also return from the time heist and do a certain second snap. Sit back relax and get the popcorn ready for this long intense rollercoaster of a ride. You know the basic plot of Endgame so we will do the swapped Nebula's thing but with a twist and we will also be flashing back and forth from present and Thanos torturing Nebula. Enjoy!

Thanos was on his ship and he was not happy at all he realised that the Avengers were trying to undo something that he'd already done it also didn't help that he realised his daughter had turned good, Gamora was mortified and worried for her sister who was on the table being tortured by Ebony Maw for being a traitor in the future. Ebony Maw searched threw the future Nebula's memories and found out something absolutely horrifying.

"I'm sorry child but you have betrayed me for the last time maybe if I kill you then they won't be here trying to undo what I did in the future."

"Father stop hurting her there's got to be another way."

"Ugh, Father you may want to see this!"

"Show me, Ebony."

Thanos was horrified at the scene playing before him it showed him retired but with a battered fried face and also very weak. It showed the avengers and him in the hut this was the last information he needed to know what he needed to do and plan for.

"My father is many things but a liar is not one of them."

"Thank you, daughter, perhaps I treated you to h-ahhh!'

"What did you do that for?"

"Well, I just went for the head."

Meanwhile before Ebony Played The Memory...

Melody was absolutely panicked her poor friend was now on the ground playing random memories in through her eye showing the exact clear projection. She was really worried and anxious as she didn't properly understand what was happening with Nebula.

"Nebula breath and tell me what's going on."

"Melody you need to leave now Thanos knows and due to a time print tangle and past me being with him he knows that we're trying to do and he's searched through all of my memories so please just leave me behind."

"No Nebula if I leave he'll take you."

"But if you stay he'll take both of us."

Mel froze she had been trained and learnt how to be a good superhero but she also knew that being a hero required great sacrifice, she then realised what she had to do even if it would upset the others and her mother. She had perfected the tech her Mom used to disguise herself and sneak in to expose Alexander Pierce during the whole Hydra incident. She pulled out the tech and put it on Nebula who soon morphed into Melody. Mel then smiled as she used another copy of the same tech to morph herself into Nebula.

"Mel what are you doing, what is this tech?!"

"It's spy tech it allows you to disguise as another person but it also gives you that person's memories so that you can feel what they feel and find it easier to pretend to be them."

"Melody you've had a complicated life please don't do this to yourself he's really deadly."

Melody fell to the ground seeing the memory of Thanos death being played, she screamed in pain but she knew it was worth it to protect her friend.

"Because even though we've only gotten to know each other for a few days, I know that you've been through enough torture. Plus I can also connect to your memories your making disguised as me I know what your feeling and where you are. So after they bring everyone back you warn them ok."

"Mel, please-"

"Just go Nebula its for your own good."

Nebula sighed before reluctantly teleporting back to the present to the rest of the gang having to stay disguised as Melody until the time was finally right. This sacrifice honestly shocked her as she neither thought a teenager would care about her.

Gamora was fed up as right now her sister was on the side of bad and so was she so why couldn't they just take the future Nebula and replace her with pass Nebula. Her mind sparked with happiness as she didn't want her sister dead at all.

"Father Nebula is currently on our side, what if you gave her a chance to prove herself what if she replaced future Nebula and then we can rule the future and you get what you want Father, in the future you acknowledge her so why not let her prove herself of your acknowledgement."

"Fine! You win daughter anything to please you."

As soon as Past Nebula was removed from the table and she sighed in absolute relief and  
looked at her sister in absolute shock. She then bowed down to her father and smiled as her weapons we're handed back to her.

"Prove yourself daughter I want you to capture this future version of you."

"I won't let you down as that brat is going down."

"Ugh sire a slight problem."

"And what's that um well I found this memory in Nebula's database."

"Activating memory."

As Thanos watched his daughter play the memory he could only grit his teeth together in absolute fury but then he remembered that love was a great weakness that he showed for Gamora. He realised if he captured this child and went along with her trick whilst also interrogating her mind he could discover her history and even more about the Avengers.

"New plan daughter as you see love is a weakness so get the little one who took your place and go along with her past. Once we have her Maw can discover the secrets to this time travel."

"Yes, father, if this much love is in her heart then she will definitely be easy to chain up."

Melody took a deep breath in and out her anxiety was taking over but that wasn't happening. She knew that pain and suffering that she was about to go through but she didn't care at all. As soon as she saw Nebula she clenched her fists ready to be knocked out cold and captured.

"Hello, little girl, through my network your plan has failed but don't worry we'll go along with your little switcheroo plan, give me your suit and spare Pym particles."

"Don't call me a little girl, I'm grown up and I'm not going down without a first fight with these swords that you've always used."

Melody struck the first punch smacking Past Nebula to the ground, she then kicked her in the stomach making sparks fly but Nebula took that to an advantage. For the next half of the fight, Nebula gained the upper hand slamming the teen to the ground, she then pulled out a stun gun and knocked Mel unconscious.

Past Nebula smirked dragging the unconscious teenager to her father, Thanos smirked hugging his bruised daughter. Past Nebula was absolutely shocked that her father was showing kindness for the first time she had been praised in a loving sweet way.

"You have done well daughter, I am so proud of you, you've definitely proved your loyalty."

"Thank you, father."

"Now let's see about that disguise chip and the source of how she time travelled as whatever she used we need to use plenty of it."

Nebula scanned the body and then she immediately threw the chip off the body which soon morphed back to the young teenager she saw in her memory banks. She then grabbed the Pym particles and handed them to Thanos.

"Once again I thank you daughter, you and Nebula set her on to the table and put the memory chip on her I want all of her memories programmed and shown."

"Yes father we will but what about N-"

"Let us deal with the particles you're only keeping her unconscious as when she properly wakes I want to talk with the little one."

"We've got this you can trust us father."

"Good."

________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Meanwhile In The Future

Everyone teleported back and they all looked happy and absolutely relieved that they had successfully completed the time heist. Clint wasn't happy at all his face fell flat in grief and sadness. The whole team looked and Clint's sad expression and then looked around realising that Nat was not there. Bruce was the first to break the long silence in the room.

"Clint, where's Nat?!"

"Um, gone s-she had to sacrifice herself to get the soul stone."

"No-no-no-no Uncle Clint you have to be lying she you promise Mom would come back safe."

"I'm sorry I tried, I honestly did try to jump off the cliff but she stopped me it's my fault I'm so sorry Melody I'm- Melody!"

Melody ran outside to the lake it was always the place she'd go when she was feeling sad or broken but this time she was alone her Mom was gone and nothing could change that, the teen clutched the photo of her and Nat. She kept it really close to heart as it was one of the only reminders of her Mom that she had left. Just when she thought she was alone she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She then saw Steve and Bruce also walk next to her. Mel than remembered she wasn't alone she could fight and stay strong as she was the warrior that always got back up.

"You ok Kiddo?!"

"No Uncle Clint how could she, she was the only thing I had left after we reverse this it may take months before I reunite with my birth Mom."

"I know if I could turn back time I would have launched myself off the cliff when he first warned us but she said she needed to do it she had to be the one but- ah I just don't know if I have the guts to say it without crying."

"I do Mel your mother was precious and is a hero the whole world will forever remember her brave sacrifice. Never forget those five years."

"Yeah Mel I know its hard to go through bereavement all over again but Steve's absolutely right."

"I guess so but its good thing I've got you guys."

"Yep, we'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, Steve, Thanks Bruce, Thanks, Uncle Clint."

"You're welcome now come inside we don't just have a gauntlet to build we also have half of the universe to bring back."

"Yeah, your right we will as im sure we can arrange a funeral for Mom later."

The group walked back into the headquarters still heartbroken but feeling better than before. Melody scowled at Nebula as she was the only one who knew the truth and knew what would happen very soon.

Mel used her science knowledge to help Tony and Bruce build the gauntlet she was mad about the colours though. Whilst they were building the gauntlet Tony's phone began ringing he immediately hung it up.

"Sorry Riri not today but you'll get an even better suprise, the return of your mom."

"Who called?"

"Ah nobody important right now, we still need to finish up this gauntlet everyone chop chop."

Everyone had a smug look on their face as soon as they saw the fully completed gauntlet in all of its glory. It stood proud on the table waiting for somebody to snap their fingers however all of the avengers stood silent wondering who could risk their life. Thor immediately jumped towards the table before Tony and Steve dragged him back.

"Hey, I can do it!"

"No, Thor your one of the 99% who could die touching that thing."

"Excuse me do you know what's flowing through my veins right now? Thunder!"

"I think you mean cheese wizz- ouch what was that slap for?"

"You know why Rhodey cos if I hear you mock Thor one more time your gonna get more than a slap to the face understood?"

"Yes, Mam."

"Guys I should do it as my bodies filled with gamma radiation so my body could probably take it better than you."

"Yeah Banners Right if any of us but him did it, it could kill us."

"Then let's do it and remember everybody shield yourself."

Everyone immediately put on the helmets on whilst Melody ignited her battons together to shield herself. Tony had a shield to save everyone from the possible explosion as well.   
As soon as Bruce put the gauntlet on an overwhelming pain hit him in the arm, he felt as all of the nerves in his arm fried and threw the pain he quickly snapped his finger before blacking out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gamora touched Melody and as soon as she did Mel glowed the colour of the soul stone it was if she was the soul stone. Why would Mel only glow the colour of the soul stone when she was around. Thanos walked over to his daughter concerned as it was not like Gamora to show compassion to a prison.

"Daughter we are preparing the fleet me and Maw are dealing with the little one."

"Yes, father it's just when I approached her she glowed the colour of the soul stone don't you think that's strange."

"Daughter she will awake soon and then we will find out who she is and her story."

"Well, I hope she doesn't put up a fight she won't."

A few minutes Mel woke up in pain she looked around and took a deep breath as this was her sacrifice and she couldn't reverse it this time. She was also distressed due to having a nightmare her Mom died sacrificing herself, she just hoped that her Mom and Uncle Clint were safe with the other Avengers. Thanos approached evilly stroking the panicked teen's hair.

"Sh it's ok little one I know what it's like to be hurt by the past, now let's find out more about you."

Melody screamed as her whole life was literally in front of her being shown to Thanos she looked as she saw her younger self in year 7 on the first day. A young man approached her he had a look of shock on his face.

"Cassandra Smith, no it can't be!"

"Jack Grey! I haven't seen you since I was eight and by the way, it's Melody now as my Mum changed my name as soon as she divorced Dad a year ago. How have you been!"

"My dads sick!"

"Mine too but we'll get through this together now we're reunited."

A young girl carrying books approached the two and held out her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Hi I'm Beth Riley, Sorry Nobody talked to you during meeting our forms evening. Oh, so this is the boy that couldn't make it."

"Yep Jack Grey pleasure to meet you."

"Melody Smith it's so nice that for the first time in forever somebody wants to befriend me and Jack."

"Don't sweat it, assemblies starting we better be careful."

The memory faded as the trio giggled the memory faded to being on the field during p.e in the pouring rain. Mel ran on the track whilst everyone else managed to pass her Hailey giggled along with her friends. Hailey's crew laughed even more as she punched Mel in the face and knocked her onto the ground.

"You're so pathetic you'll always fall and never get up back again so stop trying to be good, get lost from this school."

"No Hailey cos no matter what you do to me Mums not gonna move me from the best school near home."

"Well, then your Mums a loser too."

"No your a loser you big ugly snob get lost and leave me alone."

Hailey growled angrily as she picked up Mel and shoved her into the mud again, Mel felt alone as she heard the laughter fade. Just when she thought she was alone, she saw three hands reach out to her. She gasped in shock as not only was Beth standing there but her friends were too.

"Beth! Please tell miss what Hailey did."

"Oh I saw and recorded it im gonna go tell miss, you wait here with my friends and remember Beth's always got your back."

"Hi I'm Lily, sorry we've never talked you before well this right here is-"

"Clara and don't worry we're gonna be your friend too as i hate bullies you seem a nice girl so me and Lily want to be friends with you."

"Yep girl, we gotta your back like Beth so you now have four friends you can count on."

"Thanks, girls you've just made my heart feel a little bit less lonely."

Mel screamed in pain as Thanos projected the memory when she was seven, was sitting outside her cottage with her Dad looking at the shimmering stars in the night sky at first her Dad seemed to have an angry look on his face.

"Cassandra I'm very disappointed you ran far away from the city and even worse you distressed your Mother so much she had a pannick attack."

"I'm sorry Dad it's just you slapped Mummy and that scared me, you said we were going to have a peaceful holiday."

"I know I did and I didn't mean to hurt her I apologized and she forgave me for now which is good. Oh, come here, Princess."

Melody giggled as her and her Dad rolled around in the grass they then sat up looking up at the bright stars again. The girl felt comfort and so did her Dad.

"Dad, you'll always be here for me right?"

"Princess let me tell you something my father told me, look at the stars specifically the major glowing stars that shine brighter than the others. When you feel alone or distraught your family are in the stars watching over you bringing you comfort and one day I will join them. Never forget your not alone no matter who you lose in life."

Her memory soon flashed to the super painful ones, she was in the hospital with her siblings and her Mum. She was squeezing the hand of her sick father who had apparently caught serve ammonia in hospital. Her Dad was gonna die in a few minutes and there was nothing she could do about it. Tears filled her eyes as her Dads breath was becoming more dodgey.

"Dad I love you why do you have to go."

"I love you so much Cas-Melody but I'm afraid I have to go it's my time."

"What am I gonna do without you."

"Melody your gonna be ok just promise me to keep your spark glowing as you have great potential to be so much more better than I was you all do. I see such a bright spark!"

Darry weakly closed his eyes holding his daughter's hand as it was his time to pass on, he had not lived his life perfectly but as he breathed his last breath he smiled hoping the best for his family. Mel cried weeping on her father's cold hand which was now alive no longer.

"Dad?! No Dad?! Please no!"

Melody ran out of the room she immediately ran outside of the hospital and proceeded to look at the newest bright star in the sky as soon as she looked up she felt an arm of comfort around her it was her mother Pearl. As she cried more her mother pulled her in close.

"It's ok sweetie I feel your pain as even after I still loved him, trust me earlier I promised him I would stick around longer ok. Don't forget we are all here for you my angel."

The voice of her birth Mom echoed in her head, she had definitely had enough as Thanos was not making her relive the most haunting memories and her Dads death was definitely one of those haunting memories.

"Why cry little one this is bonding time but now I want to know if I've ruined your life in any way."

"Thanos its because of you I'm like this and it's because of you i-ahhhh!"

Mel screamed in more pain again as the most haunting memory began to play the day of the snap and the day her life changed forever. All of this was to much pain she tried to break free but nothing was letting her.

The memory came clear it was thirteen years old Melody in her tight school uniform in class with her best friends designing a poster. It happened to be that the lesson they were in was R.e and for the lesson, you had to design a poster on heroism. Mel was sketching a picture of Black Widow onto the poster.

"Seriously, what's up with you and Beth always linking heroism back to Black Widow and Captain America. They're not the only superheroes you know."

"We know that Lily but those two are role models for me and Mel."

"Speaking of heroes are you gonna do it, Mel?"

"Do what Clara?"

"Ask Jack out finally after two years of day dreamily staring at him and saying that you're just friends plus I know he feels the same way I asked him."

"But we are just fri- fine I've been crushing on him for a while and I actually want to take him to the park sit on his favourite bench and hold out my hand confessing my feelings whilst surprising him with his favourite ice cream."

"Wow, smart plan!"

"Beth, of course, you'd be the one to call it smart, no the others are just afraid to say it's so  
smartly romantic."

"Shhhhh, he's coming!"

"Ugh Hi, Jack."

"Um Hiya Mel, um im sorry about your Dad when's his funeral?"

"Ugh it's on the 30th but don't worry, of course, Danny invited your family I mean your Mum got on with my Dad too."

"That's good it's just typical my mum didn't tell me."

"Well do you want to go to the park to catch up I mean we didn't see each other during Easter because yeah."

"I would love to Mel hanging out with you is the best way to spend my time."

"Jack Grey talking to the girls go back to your group and actually help them with the poster."

"Yes, Miss!"

"Will you look at that his favourite thing to do is spending time with you."

"Girls settle down the teasing is going too far now."

"Oh, really Mrs Grey."

The whole group of girls burst into laughter whilst they shaded in the poster all was going well, the whole class was happy and busy colouring in and designing their posters. All of a sudden panicked filled the room as Jack turned to ashes followed by more and more of the class.

"Miss, can I go to sickbay, I don't feel-"

"Ok everyone don't pannick everything is gonna be ok even if half of you are turning to dust."

"Guys what the he-"

"Clara, Clara, Clara?!"

"Beth, try breath I don't want to lose both of my other friends to pannick attacks."

"Ok, I'll just cry."

"Mel look at me, everything is going to be f-"

"Ahhh, Lily!"

Beth and Mel hugged each other tight both crying on each other's shoulders as they saw more and more of their classmate's turn to dust. A thought immediately sprang to Mel's mind, what if her Mum had turned to ash she needed to know if her mother was ok. Mel immediately grabbed her phone from her bag she threw on her bag and watched in her horror as one of her favourite teachers turned to ash trying to snatch her phone off her.

"Melody Crystal Smith, we d-"

"I'm so sorry Beth but I gtg."

"It's ok I understand your pannick leave me at school."

"Are you sure?"

"Go your family needs you."

"Beth please have hope whatever this is it will be reversed I hope."

"I will always try to keep hope in my heart."

Mel sprang out of the classroom and tried to block out the screams in the corridor coming from the other classrooms. Ignoring the horror she sprinted out of pupil reception and ran to a bench outside of school grounds. She immediately scrolled into her contacts and pressed dial on Mum Pearl. Her Mum answered the phone sounding very concerned that her daughter was calling during school hours.

"Melody what's wrong you're supposed to be at school?!"

"Seriously Mum I was at school but look outside people are turning into dust."

There was silence outside as Pearl ran outside onto the streets seeing the sight for herself she then answered the phone after hearing several hellos.

"Mel dear calm down I'll come pick you up and when we get home we can watch a movie to calm you down. I love you stay calm everything's gonna be f- oh sh, -"

"Mum what's going on?! Noooo, Mum!"

This time she knew she was an orphan and that her Mum had definitely been dusted. Mel fell to the floor and cried her heart out. She had to grieve all over again however her thoughts were broken when she received a text from her sister.

"Nooooo! Stop!"

Mel screamed as Thanos showed the memories of her siblings turning to ash as well but then Thanos dug deeper and found the other distraught memory. She tried to fight it but the memory projection chip was too powerful. The memory played it was of when Mel went to try rescue her baby nephew if he was still alive. Mel tried banging on all the doors but all she could hear was the sound of her nephew crying.

"Hang on Seth I'm coming."

The teen smashed the door down and burst inside looking all over for where the crying was coming from she saw packed bags and Seth pram all packed up. Mel eventually traced the crying to upstairs where she saw the horrific sight of three piles of ashes on the floor which were once her brother, her sister in law and their cute dog. She picked up the crying baby and rocked him to sleep.

"Shhhhh it's ok Seth everyone else maybe gone but you still have me. We're gonna be ok shh I promise we'll get through this."

"A kind heart is a weakness Melody but I want to know how you ended up here with the Avengers."

"I could just tell you."

"But that wouldn't be fun and it wouldn't put a smile on my face."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Fragments of memories came back to Mel as she began to flashback to when she was on the streets however she fought the chip when she saw a familiar face peeking behind the door. It was Peter Quill trying to probably rescue her, as soon as their eyes met they both started glowing the colour of the soul stone, it appeared that they could both communicate to each other telepathically.

"Peter what the heck are you doing here he'll figure you out leave now!"

"Not without you!"

"He's gonna catch you too I mean your kind of standing behind the door."

"We can telepathically talk to each other awesome! I'm sorry Mel I'm freeing you."

"No your not Peter get out of here before he-"

"Figures out you have more friends, guards grab this unexpected guest.,

Mel watched as Peter was tackled to the ground and pulled to Thanos by the guards, Ebony got out a scanner and immediately smirked at what he found.

"Sir he's not only got part of the essence of the soul stone inside of him he also is part celestial his powers could benefit are cause greatly."

"What im just human I never thought the mad titan could be a liar!"

"Oh, really my scanners don't lie, Ebony is one of the best and I'm sure he'd love to play with your powers."

"Father what do you ask of him."

"Test all of his powers he could be the perfect weapon to kill the avengers but we'll force him through are technology. Meanwhile, I'll continue with the little one."

"Nooooooo! Peter!"

"We have two hours until the battle that will destroy their earth."

Melody screamed and glowed more brighter as Peter was knocked unconscious and dragged out of the room. It was just her and Thanos, she wished her Mom was here but no she was going to experience more torcher and pain as she already had a huge scar on her cheek.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Bruce woke up in a place which surrounded by pure orange and nothing else it was beautiful but he gasped as a familiar face stood in front of him, it was his closest friend Nat but as a child. Guilt struck his mind as he looked at the young girl but before he could she put her tiny little hand on Bruce's huge hand and smiled. He wanted to say something but little Nat beat him to it.

"Did you do it has life been restored to how it should be?"

"Yes it has and its all because of her."

"How much did it cost to save everything."

"W-w-we lost her the most fierce woman in the world who sacrificed herself just so we could get the soul stone."

He felt little Nat hug him tight in comfort as she did this she grew taller and eventually morphed into his Nat his precious Natasha, his glorious Black Widow. She smiled and stroked his shoulder.

"Hey its-its ok, I'm at peace now why aren't you?"

"Because you lit up so many peoples world and I think that it would be wrong for me to accept this and live without your light."

"Oh Bruce, this was essential there was no other way."

"Ugh, why can't I stay here?!"

"Sorry big guy but the sun is getting low, you've got to move on I'll always be with you in your heart."

Bruce watched as Nat kissed him one last time before walking away as the sunset on this strange orange place. He screamed out for her but it was no use she didn't turn back before he could run after her he woke up in a cold sweat with Steve and Clint at his bedside.

"Nat wait, please don't go, Nat!"

"Bruce thank goodness your awake!"

"Yep, I'm f- what happened to my arm?!"

"Clint do you want to tell him?"

"Yes don't get angry Bruce but Tony scanned your arm and I'm afraid the power of the infinity stones completely fried your arm it's not gonna ever function again."

"We're so sorry w-"

"It's ugh fine um did it work then."

"See for yourself."

Bruce walked outside his room to join the other Avengers who were starting at the beautiful view. For the first time ever in five years, pure nature was outside flowers bloomed and the sounds of the birds tweeting could be heard around it was absolutely stunning and magnificent all the Avengers couldn't stop staring at the view it felt super unreal.

"Bruce you're awake I'm relieved as that blast almost destroyed the room."

"Yep I'm back in mostly one piece but after five years of rubbish dullness I think I've come to appreciate nature alot more."

"You're not the only one five years in the quantum realm and I come back to this beautiful view. Let's just hope it stays that way for eternity."

Scott should have stayed quiet because Past-Nebula managed to successfully reprogram the quantum tunnel for her father immediately whilst the avengers we're distracted. A loud crash occurred as Thanos's army crushed the whole entire headquarters to crumbled scraps the only thing which bizarrely survived was both Melody and her nephew's bedrooms. The force of the explosion had scattered the avengers and separated the group mostly.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Melody was hurting from relieving all of the painful memories and she remembered seeing blurry fragments of being on the streets. She was trying to be strong and brave but Thanos had the upper hand.

"Why fight little one it will hurt if you struggle we'll be done soon enough."

Mel was a young teenager again fighting on the streets for survival, she was running away from a thug who she'd stolen from it was a subway bag her favourite. The teen hopped onto the roof making sure to throw the tiles at the thugs.

"Stop thief!"

"You thief yourself and beat up people too so you kind of deserve it."

"Oh, girl we're gonna be stealing more than your money soon."

"Really I'd like to see you try to catch me first."

The teen found were she had left Seth and immediately ran with the lunch and the toddler in her arms. Before she could run any further she bumped into a man wearing black and silver iron man armour it was War Machine. She immediately shoved past him and ran to her hideout to lose the thugs. What she didn't know was that War Machine had taken a picture of her.

"Excuse me, kid, what's the rush where are you, parents."

"Nowhere gotta go it's kind of important gtg bye."

"Get me that thieving girl."

Once she got into her hideout she split the subway between Seth and sighed in relief as no thieves were to be seen about at all. She smiled happy that for now, they were safe from the enemy.

"Phew, that was close one of these days you're gonna get me killed helping you survive."

The next memory flashed by like a slow drop of water, it was the day she got rescued and adopted by her Mom. Mel looked at the crying Seth in her arms and realised it was midday and they needed to eat soon. They had barely had anything the day before so Mel realised that it was time to take action. The teen pit pocketed a man walking by and headed straight to the stalls to buy some bread and milk. She straight away returned to her hideout and split the bread between Seth but she also generously let Seth have the whole bottle to himself.

Mel looked inside her purse and realised they didn't have enough at all for dinner so she realised what she had to do.

"Stay here Seth I'll be right back."

Melody ran across the street to a cash machine and immediately smashed it open grabbing as much money as she could before running away from the police and heading straight to her hideout but when she got there she saw the thugs grabbing Seth and as soon as they saw her the guns were pointed at her.

"Hey, gentlemen put him down he's just a toddler."

"Give us that 100 dollars kid or else we'll kill your little toddler friend here."

"That friend is my nephew you big jerk!"

Fear struck Mel but she didn't care about her asthma all she cared about was getting away from the thugs and finding a new hiding spot. What she didn't was that Captain Marvel had picked up her abandoned stuff. Mel had Seth in her arms and she immediately hopped in the car but before she could Driveaway the thug shot her in the chest. Her vision went bury she remembered the thugs running away and a strange blonde lady approaching her and telling her to survive.

Thanos began to quickly show more and more memories of her time with her Mom and Steve but it got to one particular memory that Mel knew Thanos would want to see. Unfortunately struggling caused her endless pain so once again she gave into the mad titan's control.

Mel was finally her age as the memory was rather recent as it was a few days before Scott showed up and the whole time heist happened it was the day she finally managed to create a fully upgraded version of the tech her Mom used during the whole hydra shield incident. The teen walked downstairs immediately after that running to the living room in excitement.

"What's got, you so excited love?"

"Mom I did it, it's incredible."

"Wait what did you do?"

"I managed to create a fully advanced version of the tech you used during the hydra shield incident."

"Wait, what oh my goodness I need to see how you did it!?"

Mel quickly grabbed the chip and when she put it on she was no longer herself she was the brave and fierce Natasha Romanoff. Nat starred absolutely shocked and amazed at her daughter's skills.

"Go on you try one, this time I made the disguise tech fully project over the whole body and even disguises the voice. Also, it gives you the memories of the person you're disguised as so you can learn to act like them better."

"That's incredible, well I'm Melody Romanoff and I want proof that my inventing skills can do such a thing."

"Oh, Mom you're so silly when not in a serious situation, well I um remember when I was in the Red Room and I got sterilized, after the Red Room I was so mad coming to realise that I would never have a normal life again-"

"I never thought I would adopt and mostly be at peace but then I adopted you my Melody my sweet Melody. Mel, I couldn't be more proud of you, your so smart and during these five years you have become, a selfless, kind, brave girl. I love you and I will love you for all eternity."

The two hugged each other tightly smiling at this big inventing breakthrough, Mel then pulled out of the hug and pulled the tech off. Nat then poured a cup of lemonade for Mel and a glass of wine for herself.

"I love you too Mom."

"Now let's say we have a celebration of your inventing breakthrough without the boys."

"Absolutely!"

Melody was now gasping for air and it got even worse as the memory she was about to see would crush her heart and absolutely make her go through the cycle of grief all over again.

"Oh, I see you have part of the soul stones essence inside of you and this means you have part of the soul stones memories so let's see which sacrifice connects to you.

"Nooooooo!"

Melody screamed as threw the eyes of Clint she saw what happened on Vormir, Clint was ready to jump off the cliff and when he leapt over the cliff Nat tackled him and made him grip onto the grapple gun with one hand but with the other hand he gripped onto Nat's hand as tight as he could desperate not to let go.

"Let me go."

"No, please no!"

"It's ok!"

"Nooooo!"

Just before he could collect his thoughts together a bright flash knocked him unconscious and when he woke up he was lying in a pool of water but Nat wasn't there just the soul stone. Clint clutched the stone and cried out in grief and absolute pain.

"Noooo! Gosh dang, it Mom why!?"

"Oh little one I know what it's like to lose my loved ones but sometimes you have to move on and forget!"

"Noooooooo!"

Thanos knocked the girl unconscious and brutally scarred her neck with his sword, he smirked evilly as his daughter Gamora walked in wearing her full battle gear.

"Father Nebula said's she's ready to send us through, what do you want me to do with soul girl."

"Guard the little one and if she dares escape kill her but you will also get to show off your assassin skills to the avengers."

"Thank you, father, I will try to teach soul brat here a lesson"

"You betta and are the troops and ships ready?"

"Ready as they'll ever be."

"Then it is well indeed and truly time."

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Scott woke up in an unfamiliar place he realised he was in the mist of paradise no longer but he now had to find all of the other Avengers. He began to pannick as had realised that nobody was near him but he was snapped out of having a pannick attack when he heard a scream from the distance when he rushed over he saw Rocket stuck under a huge pile of bricks, he couldn't move at all.

"Help I'm trapped I can't move."

"Hang on Rocket I'm Coming!"

Scott tried to lift the chunk of brick off Rocket but it was too heavy but he also felt bad for Rocket as the whole headquarters just got shot down and he's the one who has to almost be crushed.

"Help anybody it's too heavy it won't just budge with my strength we need help immediately. For goodness sake is anybody alive?!"

"The answer is yes I'm here let's free Rocket."

"Thanks for the hand Rhodey."

"Your welcome Rocket."

"Rhodey it's a miracle your alive, have you heard from anybody else?"

"No, I just woke up surrounded by what was once the kitchen oh and of course I haven't heard from anybody the signals jammed."

"Well duh Avengers Headquarters just got toasted to the ground after being shot down by a past Thanos, I would really like to know who screwed up this time."

"You stupid racoon everybody is probably hurt and in a situation like this your just playing the blame game."

"Don't call me a stupid racoon only Quill was allowed to call me that you stupid tin can."

"Can you two just stop fighting I suggest we grow up and go looking around for the other Avengers."

"Alright, I vote the Ants in charge."

"That includes being nice to people too Rocket, let's go guys."

"Hate to break it to you two tinies but we're trapped in."

"Scream for help?"

"Yep."

They screamed as loud as they could and miraculously a green hand smashed through the wall and completely shattered all of the bricks. Bruce kissed his functional hand and hugged his friends he was absolutely relieved that he had found some of the team.

"Guys thank goodness I found you all, I don't understand what happened."

"I think the most important thing is that we find the others."

"Yep and I volunteer Scott to lead the death chase just in case something attacks us."

"Jee your so nice Rocket."

"Well I don't want Thanos to kill me I want to shoot him in the face."

Nebula coughed as she saw that she was now in a damp wet tunnel and that Thanos's army was right in front of her. She put the chip back on and disguised as one of the creatures so that she could hopefully get to Clint as she knew her past self would probably try to snatch the gauntlet off Clint to give it to Thanos.

Clint woke up on water again and that didn't relief him he looked around clutching the gauntlet in his arm. He walked further down the tunnel and immediately gulped in fear as he saw a bunch of angry Thanos minions growling at him. The archer legged it as he knew immediately that he needed to breakthrough, Nebula was now disguised as Melody again and she stealthy stabbed the aliens from behind. Past Nebula snatched the gauntlet off Clint and the archer was at first relieved but when he saw the evil look in her eyes he realised that he had messed up bad.

"Oh it's just you, take it."

"Father I have the gauntlet I'm bringing it over right away!"

"What?! Did you just betray us!"

Clint gasped as Present Nebula threw off her disguise and revealed herself, Past Nebula scowled and immediately charged at her future self.

"Clint I would never betray I hate my father, you need to find a way out and keep it away from him that's your mission."

"Ok but wait if you're here weres Melody?!"

"Father was gonna capture me had access to my memories and then she took my place so she's basically captured with father's forces."

"Oh for goodness sake mother like daughter."

"Clint the gauntlet."

"Yep I'm out of here but you, me and Mel are having a serious talk later."

"I might have to kill here but know this I tried to stop here and she's strong don't let her go."

"I won't I already let two special people slip away from my life I'm not letting her be the third person to die because of me."

"You disgust me both of you, seriously attack the archer I have myself, I'm sure my sister would love to meet you."

"I'm counting on it as right now my plans are hush."

Whilst the two Nebulas dulled Clint tried his best to run away through the endless tunnels as his goal was getting out of her and away from these aliens. Meanwhile, Tony woke up alone wondering where the heck his other teammates we're.

"Guys is anybody here, Friday who's- do a heat scan."

"Cap is on your left and Thor is right next to you."

"Tony what just happened?!

"I have no idea but we need to wake Cap up now."

"Steve don't die on me yet!"

"I'll try not too!"

"Steve!"

However, the warming reunion was broken when they saw Thanos sat on a rock looking at his double-bladed sword which was perched into the ground. All three of them immediately drew their weapons for the ready as they didn't care how he was back alive this time they were gonna finally finish the deed.

"I don't care how but let's get him."

"Yeah but let's all agree on one thing-"

"If we kill him we're gonna do it properly this time."

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was Chapter 8 and good news I will not be updating Captain Squirtle next week I will be writing Chapter 9 whilst its long and intense structure as I have alot of scenes to write from Mel's perspective and it won't be p.o.v but Narration like it has been. Big task ahead as I have to wrap up the final battle stuff ending with Tonys snap. Hope you enjoyed this chapter was enjoyable and I hope your ready for even more intense action.


	9. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the last stand against Thanos begins, the only question now is can all of Thanos's rot to dust. Lives may be lost but let's hope the Avengers win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to Survival, it's here the proper final battle now this probably took me quite a while and quite a few hours so if your reading this please show your support by reviewing and letting me know if you liked it. Now this will mainly focus on Mel in the final battle but I will keep the main plotlines too if you wanted me to write out the battle from the movie go read another story or watch the movie. Warning, bring tissues and prepare for the heartbreaking cliff hanger. I know I'm mean but sorry it causes me pain to write this too. Also Tonys, not the only one bitting the dust, sh I've said too much.

The three Avengers approached the mad titan, anger was burning through them as they took steps further and further closer to the mad titan they clenched their weapons tight as this time Thanos wasn't going to destroy their life. Thanos smirked whilst putting on his battle helmet as, unlike the raged avengers he had other ideas on what he wanted to do with the stones and everyone in the universe.

"You couldn't live with your own failure and where did that bring you, back to me, I thought that by eliminating half of all life the other half would back but you have shown me that it's impossible. As long as there are thoughts who remember what was, there will always be those that are able to accept what can be. They will resist I will shred this universe down to its last atom and then, with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one teeming with that knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given.  
A grateful universe!"

"Born out of blood!"

"They'll never know it because you won't be alive to tell them."

EThor lead the charge on Thanos he immediately struck brutal thunder at him and landed several strikes to the face. Tony started using his shield and defence systems to block all of Thanos's attack whilst Steve slammed all the blows with his shield. Teamwork was the key to this battle and Thor kept on power blasting Tony's armour with energy which really knocked the mad titan off his feet. What they didn't estimate was how strong he was without the gauntlet. Thanos eventually gained the upper hand and he brutally slammed Tony into the ground knocking the supposed invincible iron man unconscious.

"Boss, please wake up!"

The only people who were left on the battlefield, we're Thor and Captain America they didn't have the upper hand at all as Thanos was practically invincible with his sharp double-bladed sword. Thanos licked the end of his sword and maliciously shoved Steve to the side as if he was a puppet. Thor was furious as he saw his two injured unconscious friends on the ground. The God of Thunder didn't want to lose his friends especially after he'd lost everyone he loved. 

Thanos had his sword ready for Thor to attack and attack was exactly what he did, Thor slammed the weapons in Thanos's face but unfortunately, Thanos shoved Mjolnir to the side and caught Stormbreaker moving the grip closer and closer to the blooded Thor's face. Surely this was it this is how Thor would join his family in the afterlife he had been blinded by guilt and hate which was not the way of the true Asgardian. Before he could get ready to die he saw Mjolnir slowly levitate off the ground. Thor gasped in excitement and shock when he saw that his hammer landed in the hands of Steve Rogers himself, someone he had a feeling that he'd always known the great Captain America was worthy.

"Haha haha, I knew it!"

The Mad titan snarled as soon and charged at Cap who clutched the hammer tight and immediately started to furiously fight the Mad Titan. It was clear that it was fate that Cap was worthy all of this time, after landing several major blows on Thanos, the Mad Titan was still fighting back but this time Cap was the one who had the upper hand especially now having the power of the Gods on his side. Cap with major anger in his veins repeatedly struck lightning onto Thanos's chest. 

"Steve Rogers I've managed to learn a lot more about you for her memories, she's quite silly though it's a good thing we have her hostage as she thought love could save the present version of my daughter."

"Love is not a weakness it's a strength."

Cap was now furious finding out that his surrogate daughter, he now was blinded by rage and he repeatedly continued to throw Thunder at Thanos, at this point the mad titan would have been fried chicken if a familiar voice from the heavens hadn't stopped him.

"Cut it out, Rogers, brutal beatings were my way but they sure weren't yours, everything will be fine in the end."

"Nat?!"

Thanos charged at the distracted Captain whilst he was crying over the familiar voice of Nat, he watched as Thanos threw some of his shattered helmet in his face. It was now official that the Mad Titan had gained the upper hand. Cap tried to stand strong by himself but Mjolnir was flung out of his hand, he then could only watch in horror as his shield was broken in half. Steve Rogers was on the grown beaten, bruised and alone once again all hope was lost. Thanos smirked evilly as he gestured for his immensely large army and ships to come out of hiding.

"I'm gonna enjoy destroying your precious planet."

It was now official for the third time in five years all hope seemed lost, Cap felt extremely guilty as if he had just shrugged Scott off maybe the team and everyone on earth would not be destroyed. Now he knew the scales of the army that Thanos had Steve thought there was no hope at all and that Nat had died for nothing. Hope was absolutely grey in Steve's heart until a familiar voice that Cap hadn't heard in over five years spoke through the coms. 

"Cap? Cap, it's Sam can you hear me? On Your Left."

Steve gasped in absolute emotional shock when he saw an orange glowing portal with Okoye standing next to Shuri, T'Challa and what seemed like a large army behind them. When he looked around more and more portals appeared, everyone had returned. The Guardians, Spiderman, Doctor Strange and even Pepper Potts showed up to the party wearing her newly dubbed Rescue armour. All the revied heroes we're now back and along with the heroes, Steves hope had returned. Captain America now had an army like no other, he proudly gripped his shield and summoned Mjolnir into his other hand ready to lead everyone into battle.

"Avengers! Assemble."

Thanos immediately drew his bladed out and gestured for his army to attack, he knew that their weapons would be more advanced due to him keeping a celestial imprisoned but he had to worry about was all these superheroes getting the stones completely away from him. 

This battle would be like no other battle, this battle was the end game that Doctor Strange saw and this battle would be one of the most important battles in history as it would be the battle that rid Thanos out of this universe for well and truly forever this time. Clint scurried through the action and smiled as he saw his friends alive and well for now he hoped. 

"Oh my goodness so good to see you guys!"

"You too we need to keep the stones as far away from him as possible."

"No Tony we need to send them back."

"Too bad he broke the time travel machine."

"Wait a minute that wasn't our only way to the quantum realm."

Scott smiled as he pressed his car keys and heard the familiar sound of the quantum van. He was also overjoyed to have Hope back by his side to him it only felt like a few days so since he hadn't seen Hope but in reality, he really knew how long it was. 

"Anybody got sights on a van."

"Yes but you're not gonna like where it's parked!"

"Valkyrie we'll take our chances, come on Hope let's do this."

"Wait how long do you guys need to get it working again."

"Hopefully, about ten minutes."

"We'll try hold on as long as we can but something is giving all of Thanos's army weapons with immense God-like energy."

"Don't worry Melody will fix that and break free soon."

"How do you know that Clint!"

"Because she's Red Eagle the symbol of hope and she's the strongest and smartest teenager I know she'll find a way to join us and depower the army."

"I hope so."

________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Melody groaned as she woke up chained to a poll she looked into Gamoras eyes glowing more brighter orange then ever. She struggled at the chains but then eventually gave us as she felt like something was possessing her.

"Ah looks like someone's awake and look around we're finally in the future."

"Ha I don't care it doesn't matter what timezone we're in your father will always taste revenge for earth."

"Oh really well tell me about the soul stone, why are you glowing bright orange when you're near me?!"

"Don't threaten a teen who doesn't know why the essence of the soul stone is inside her."

"You know something I don't so just-"

Mel levitated out of the chains and now her whole body turned orange whilst elegant orange wings gleamed at the back. With her hand, she projected really powerful magic showing a timeline of all of the souls the realm has.

"I am the remaining essence of the soul stone or in other terms the remaining conscience of the soul stone but in order to survive, I have to live inside two people. As you know, I lay on the planet vormir but what you didn't know Gamora Titan is that in order to take the soul stone you must lose what you love and for Thanos that person was you. Your soul currently lies in the soul realm and all friends who knew you if they have been good will join us in the soul realm. When Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff went to retrieve me it meant that whoever sacrificed them self would set me free as due to the stone being atoms in this timeline I could not remain in the soul realm for much longer. Natasha Romanoff sacrificed herself and there for the person who she bonded too is your soul mate Peter Quill."

Gamora gasped as Melody dropped back to the floor as her normal self, she had studied the soul stone before but she never realised just how powerful it was. The warrior was all horrified and stunned at all the events of her future it told her about.

"Ok that answers your question, you turn against your father and you become proper sisters with Nebula and hook up with your soul mate whilst also meeting your family."

"Sister I find that hard to believe!"

"Sister, don't kill your future self, please listen to Melody!"

"You and Gamora become close sisters and learn to get along super well so please both of you unite together now."

"She is pathetic and disgusting I understand my father more than anything but Gamora never will and never has done."

Present Nebula broke free from her counterparts grasp before handing her an angel pendant. She hugged her sister before pulling out a gun on her past self Nebula was ok with it being the end. Nebula new how much good this sacrifice would do for the Avengers.

"I'm sorry guys but she's not ready yet, she can't feel the love people have for her Gamora all she cares about is trying to not get even more dismantled by her father. Isn't that right, isn't that right Nebula?! Isn't that right?!" 

"She's right it's true."

"Don't do this Nebula Im sure your ultimate weapon can't be just controlled through your network, like come on it's just a-"

"Giant robot that shoots gigantic amounts of electric energy."

"She's not wrong Gamora it could give us an advantage."

"No there are two obstacles to defeat and one is the r-no just no I can't lose you."

"Ha you forget that you're dead in this timeline, it's ok the world doesn't need me at all."

"Sisters?" 

"Yes, sisters forever!"

"Nooooo!"

Gamora cried as the past Nebula fell to the floor, present Nebula fell into her sister's arms glowing a bright orange. The assassin cried in absolute horror, she may not have shown it as properly as she should of but she still loved her and this lost hurt like hell. Melody comforted Gamora by placing her hand gently on Gamora's shoulder.

"Ah it hurts so much, I don't care that I've technically erased myself from existing."

"But you should you didn't get to spend much time as a hero."

"Like I said, I don't care five years without you was the worst time of my life."

"Look it wasn't your fault it was never your fault and please also understand that I've always loved you."

"When you gave up the location of the stone to save that's when I got to fully understand love."

"Please stay with me don't go!"

"It's ok as now I get to join you."

Gamora cried as Nebula began to fade away into ashes permanently but she was comforted by Melody showing the image of her sister and future self happily reunited together in the soul realm.

"Please tell me that it can be undone if somebody sends us back to the past."

"Nope, it can't be undone as the soul stone makes sure that there are no reversals once a hero has made a brave sacrifice."

"Alright, so you know-how we captured the person who tried to rescue you well um we sort of built a powerful machine to illuminate all of his celestial energy onto our armies so if you destroy the machine it will weaken all of Thanos's forces accept him. Also if we have a celestial on our side then um well Thanos will be distracted and heavily weakened."

"Ok im really mad but im putting that to the side so that we can help free but first we need to find present Peter Quill, you stand behind me and don't remove this chip until I finish negotiating."

Gamora put the chip on confused as she shrunk down to the size of a fifteen-year-old version of Melody in the Red Eagle costume. She was wondering how many advanced gadgets the teenager had.

"What the heck does this do."

"Project a disguise onto you and believe me you'll need to stay like this until after I've talked to Peter, ok because present Peter doesn't know about the whole time travel thing, he thinks you're dead and doesn't know about the time travel thing."

"Ok, but may I wish you good luck in trying to explain this to all of him without the soul stone interfering."

"Thanks but it will probably anyway because of are eternal bond together."

"Don't phrase it like that!"

"Good point because you're the one who's his soul mate."

"Yeah, I guess so!" 

Present Peter Quill punched and violently shot all of Thanos's army repeatedly as he was making sure that his soul mate would be avenged after all it was the mad Titans fault that he lost his love but he felt like it was his fault that half of the universe had been ashes for over five years. He was shocked as he saw a superhero that he'd never seen before approached him.

"Hi um, your Peter Quill right?!" 

"Yeah but my friends call me Starlord, wait who are you?"

"Melody Romanoff also known as the Red Eagle, symbol of hope!"

"Nice to meet you but now's the time to fight instead of chat!"

"About that were losing and it's my fault as during the time heist to get all of the stones well um we went to get the power stone from Morag and then-"

"Get to the point, please I can somehow read your thoughts." 

"Well both of us have the essence of the soul stone inside us and well I got captured in the past as I took Nebula's place and we'll um whilst I was being interrogated past you sort of tried to rescue me because you sensed I was in trouble and um eh-"

"Thanos discovered your past selfs celestial powers and he kind of hooked you up to a powerful machine which is giving are force's an advantage."

Starlord gasped in absolute shock as Gamora ripped off the chip and embraced Peter in a super tight hug as she could only feel but guilty for her soul mate having to go on without her.

"G-Gamora I thought you died!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Then how-"

"Time travel she's from your past selfs timeline and so is Thanos! Also, no kissing because this reminds me of what a reunion with my formerly dusted crush would look like."

"Wait so you're from 2014 before we met!"

"Yes and I'm sorry I'm so sorry but I had no choice I eventually gave up the soul stone to save my sister."

"It's ok I forgive you but guys it's my fault the snap happened in the first place, we almost had the gauntlet off but then I found out about Gamora and I lashed out of pure anger. If you're looking to ask me to rescue my past self well, sorry you're asking the guy who's not worthy of anything especially after I screwed up."

"Oh, Peter we're here to help this is a chance to redeem yourself!"

"Look Peter let me tell you something, my mother once told me um you're not alone we all feel guilty about a mistake but we need to stop living in the past and start living in the future. I understand your pain and believe me when the snap first happened I was thirteen and I felt guilty for not being able to help the first time, so I vowed I would always help the people I can save today. So what do you say Starlord you up for a little rescue mission?"

"Ok, I'm in!"

"Good, let's get ah going!"

The trio bravely stormed threw a group of Chiturai till they made it to the machine where past Peter was being held captive. Mel looked at the machine and back at the Chiturai guards guarding the machine. The teen immediately used her telepathic connection with Peter to try to talk to Past Peter who was in absolute agony.

"Yo Peter I escaped!" 

"Melody?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I'm in absolute agony it's draining my energy."

"If you scream and struggle more it will hurt more, try to stay still."

"You can't really stay still when energy is being stripped out of your body."

"Ok well, we're getting you out of here, please don't die on me now."

"I'll try not to Mel."

"Oh my gosh, can you to stop telepathically communicating it's messing with my brain, in fact, these new powers are messing with my brain."

"Join the club, now we need a plan, Gamora?"

"Your gonna need something sticky to weaken the machine and he's trapped in vibranium so you might want something shar- wow can I call you gadgets lady?"

"For the looks of her costume Gamora she's a spy."

"That's not the focus right now-wait something sticky! Stay here I have a Spider to catch!"

"You better be back soon Mel!"

"It's ok Gamora, trust me Mel knows what she's doing."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The battle field was getting heavily intense and it wasn't go perfectly for the avengers as Scott and Hope couldn't get the van started up so they had to revert to the good old keep the infinity stones away!

"Ugh, guys we can't get the van working I'm sorry Bruce, for now, it's plan A."

"Aw sh-"

"Language!"

"Seriously Rogers, not the time, Strange you said 1 future we win is this the one."

"If I told you what needs to happen won't happen by the way somebody wants to talk to you."

"Mr Stark, you won't believe what's been happening you remember when we were on titan and I got all dusty and passed out right? Well it must have passed because when I woke up you were gone and then Strange did his portal thing and he was like come on it's been five years they need us and n-"

"Come here!"

Tony grabbed Peter tight into a hug, he hadn't seen Pete in five years and he felt overwhelmed with joy. Peter was confused as Tony had never ran up to him and hugged him before but he didn't care the hug felt nice.

"Woah ok this feels nice!"

Meanwhile, Cap was fighting with Moljnir but he stopped when he saw his best friends fighting off the Chiturai and some of the outriders. Bucky and Sam also hugged immediately greeting their friend.

"Are you crying punk!"

"Yes pal it's been a tough five years I've missed ya but I haven't faced it alone."

"That's good but Bucky he was in tears when he heard my voice."

"Stop bickering and come here for a group hug."

Melody leapt across the battle like a true eagle knocking dead some of Thanos's minions on the way. As soon as she saw Uncle Clint struggling keeping hold of the gauntlet she jumped forward protecting him.

"Please tell me you're the real Melody and not disguised as Nebula."

"Yes, it's me, Uncle Clint."

"Oh I'm terribly so-"

"It's ok I know but we need to get the gauntlet, heads up Bruce!"

"You got it Thanos is not getting his hands on this again."

"Uncle Clint go kick some butt we'll be able to properly talk after this, Hi everyone I escaped now has anybody seen a certain Spider he might come in handy for a rescue mission as I kind of got a past version of Peter Quill captured."

"Here wait who are you?!"

"Melody Romanoff aka Red Eagle your not the only teen superhero now please come with me."

Quill and Gamora sighed in relief as Red Eagle approached along with Spiderman, one thing was for sure though this quartet was ready to help the Past Peter Quill who now had blood dripping from his head the machine was that powerful.

"So what's the plan?!"

"Well the grown-ups are going to kill the huge army of guards whilst we stop the machine as Spiderman over has webs and scientifically the chemicals inside of it can break a machine if it has enough force from another person. Also, the force of my dagger and my battons can also fry the machine."

"Who taught you that?!"

"Myself, I've been homeschooled for five years and now I was gonna apply for a top-notch university but Thanos burned my home and my application."

"Ok Science Nerds we're heading to distract them so make sure you shatter the thing into pieces."

"Don't worry my dagger is almost as sharp as Thanos's sword."

"Crikey it is gadget girl."

"Ok, we're moving out now teens good luck."

"Ok so I beat up the machine you swing in the air and repeatedly shoot taser webs."

"Got it, Karen activate taser webs!"

Red Eagle cut the parts of the machine connecting to Past Starlord's head and immediately started to lash out with her battons and dagger at the machine. After hard work from the teen heroes, the machine exploded and Spiderman miraculously caught Red Eagle and Past Starlord with all brutal strength he could.

"Hey, thanks for the catch Spiderman we make a pretty good team!"

"Yeah, we do!"

"Well done kids he's we're both not dead, thanks for saving me."

"You're very welcome!"

"Ok see you around guys I've got more aliens to kill, Karen, activate instant kill for me."

Past Peter Quill after being passed out for five minutes woke up covered in blood and really confused as he thought he was in another painful nightmare or hooked up to the machine still.

"Melody is this a dream!"

"Oh, Peter thank goodness your awake, we managed to rescue you, you're in the future and in the mists of an insane battle but you're ok your alive and thanks to the help I had."

"No Mel I swear I'm dreaming as why do I see myself in front of me!"

"Dude I'm your future self!"

"Thanks for rescuing me guys and its a pleasure to meet you me, wait who is this ang- ow what was that for?!"

Gamora and Melody couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter as Past Peter was kicked in the balls by Present Peter. 

"You know what due, you two haven't met yet and developed a proper relationship so no flirting on the battlefield. It's cute your trying to be charming though."

"Boys will you stop fighting we are supposed to be killing Thanos and preventing him from getting the gauntlet."

"Oh right!" 

Thanos was not at all pleased when he saw Nebulas robot broken shattered on the ground and he was majorly filled with rage when he saw that the Past Peter Quill had broken free and joined the heroes in the fight. The mad titan never ever accepted defeat so he called upon his reinforcements.

"You humans can't accept my vision can you?!"

"Yep here on earth, we're rather stubborn."

"Maw send in the big guns!"

"Yes, sir!"

Pannick struck the avengers as major ships flew in shooting lasers and the blasts from the ships nearly wiped out all of them but another miracle happened when the grown began to shake. 

"Sir somethings entering the upper atmosphere."

All of the heroes gasped as a familiar bright glow came down from the sky and began to blast all of the ships to ashes. Not all of the ships went down but Captain Marvel still began top fly around and help destroy some of the major reinforcements. 

"Hahaha Space lady has arrived, you guys are 100% screwed now!"

"Well if it isn't Melody Smith all grown up?!"

"Yep but I got by Melody Romanoff as you do remember she adopted me right."

"How could I forget kid but it's good to see you on the field and by the way, you can call me Carol Danvers or Captain Marvel if you prefer."

"Well, Captain Marvel my hero names Red Eagle and welcome to the fight of our lives."

________________________________________________________________________________________________   
High hopes were now on the battle field as everybody worked together to try keep the stones away from Thanos. It was basically a game of catch if you can, Professor Hulk was struggling to keep hold of the stones especially since he only had one proper functional hand. Meanwhile, Melody was fighting off Thanos's army whilst also making sure to help her friends who were struggling. Bucky and Steve stood back to back trying to fight off the army of Chiturai and Outriders in front but their simply was just too many to count. One was about to latch on to kill Bucky but a familiar red batton stabbed the creature in the chest. 

"Hey, soldiers need a little help!"

"Thanks, kid you saved my life."

"You're welcome Uncle Bucky, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wait, Steve who's this?!"

"Um Bucky this is Melody Romanoff, Natasha adopted her six months after we lost everyone. After Carol Danvers rescued her off the streets we found that she was shot and losing blood fast so we gave her a blood transfusion using my blood."

"He's like a surrogate father to me so since he always talked about you as a close best friend I referred to you as Uncle Bucky and since my Mom was best friends with Clint I refer to him as my Uncle Clint."

"Well it's nice to meet you too and I'm sorry that it's been a tough five years but you all had each other and you always will even if Nat's with you threw Spirit."

"Yeah, your right!" 

"Well, you too I'm ready to fight."

Professor Hulk was running with all his fast pace but he knew what he had to do he had to give the stones to someone else and when he saw Gamora with the two Star-Lords kicking butt, he knew that she was the right person.

"Miss, I can't hold onto to the stones for much longer and remember to keep the stones far away from Thanos."

"Got it, big guy keep them away from my father!"

"Daughter give me the stones now!!"

"No father!"

"What did you just say to me?!?"

"No father, after all, you've done do you think I would let you destroy everyone, it's your fault Nebulas dead. Oh and guess how you get the soul stone, by sacrificing me and throwing me off a cliff. You left the guardians heartbroken they're my family not you."

"I don't know much of what you're saying but have it your way join the wrong side of humanity. You will pay for betraying me though, after all, I've done for you."

"Joining the side of good will always be my destiny whether you like it or not."

Gamora leapt threw the army of Chiturai and Outriders with grace whilst the two Star-Lords attacked and defended Gamora. The trio eventually got outnumbered by the army and new that it was time for the goose chase to go to somebody else. When Spiderman swung by Gamora knew that she could trust the teenager.

"Hey, Spiderboy catch!"

"It's Spiderman! Oh boy, I need help they're coming at me fast instant kill won't hold them off for much longer help!"

"Hang on Queens we got you covered."

"Woah ah!"

Spidey felt happy but overwhelmed as he grabbed onto Mjolnir and watched as it dragged him into the sky and got caught by Falcon who was flying in the air. After the wild ride, he finally was gently dropped onto the back of Valkyries Pegasus.

"Hang on kid, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

"Woah ok miss but where are we going?"

"Away from Thanos!"

"Ok thank you."

Valkyrie dropped Peter off in an open space, the teen looked up in fear and watched as Thor flew down clutching Storm Breaker. 

"Ugh hi, I'm Peter Parker aka S-spiderman."

"I'm Thor, Son Of Odin and the King Of Asgaurd. So, man of spiders, do you have something for me?"

"Yes!"

"You are very brave and I can tell your gonna become one fine warrior someday."

"I don't know how you're gonna get threw all that?!"

"Don't worry Peter Parker he's got help."

He watched in Aw as Captain Marvel flew down ready to break threw Thanos's army, then he saw Shuri and Okoye get into a strong warrior pose. Red Eagle flipped over Peter and ignited her crimson red battons. Wasp grew back to normal size and joined the group heroines to defend Thor. Pepper Potts flew down in her rescue amour whilst Valkyrie flew close to the group on her pegasus. 

"Is that every heroine?!"

"No, but my Mom can be with us through spirit."

All of the heroines charged their way the army whilst Captain Marvel helped Thor get closer to Thanos. The two were ready to kick his butt and throw the stones to somebody else but what they didn't know was that their plan wouldn't work.

"The stones are finally mine soon I hope you enjoy rotting into ashes."

"We will never you mad titan!"

Thor and Captain Marvel jumped onto Thanos and almost gave him a serious concussion, they were brutally smacking his head that bad. Unfortunately for the two heroes, Thanos snatched the gauntlet and tossed the two heroes aside as if they were puppets. Everyone on the battlefield panicked as Thanos was about to kill everyone in the whole universe this time not just fifty fifty.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tony knew he had to take action as he knew that all children deserve a shot of life and that the whole universe didn't deserve to perish they deserved to live. He looked over at the blood warn Strange who put one finger up and indicated that Tony had to use the stones to set things right. After deeply thinking about Strange's sign he knew what he has to do, die so that everyone else could win. 

The Invincible Iron Man leapt at Thanos and grabbed the gauntlet but before he could put it on, Thanos snatched the gauntlet back and snapped his fingers however he gasped in horror as it didn't work, he then looked up and saw Tony Stark putting the stones into the hand of his iron man suit. Tony screamed in absolute pain as he struggled to snap his fingers but when he did a bright light blinded the whole area.

"I am inevitable!"

"And-I-am- Iron Man."

Thanos looked around in absolute horror as he saw more and more of his army disappear into ashes he sat down on the ground, stunned out how he could lose to all the heroes on earth as normally he would win every battle fought but when it came to earth he didn't and that broke his heart. He gazed on as everything he knew faded into complete ash even Gamora and the past Star-Lord.

Past Peter fell into Present Peter's arms immediately as he sensed something was wrong like his whole body was about to fade. He then calmed down and looked up at the stars knowing that everyone from 2014 was being returned to their time. 

"Guys it's happening the final snaps repairing time, nice to meet you me and please stay strong being a hero doesn't mean you can save everyone and from what you've told me about the future that's the lesson I think you need to accept."

"Farewell, my past!"

Peter was accepting of the fact his past self had to go but then he saw Gamora looking at her left hand beginning to fade, tears flooded his eyes as he may be helping out the soul stone but he just didn't want to lose her again. Before Gamora banished she passionately kissed Peter on the lips giving him the motivation he needs to go on without her.

"I can't lose you Gamora, not again, why do I have to say goodbye to you too?"

"Peter Quill I will always live on in your heart and I will definitely look forward to meeting you in the soul realm but until then goodbye and never forget that the Guardians are your family."

"Goodbye Gamora, I love you too."

Thanos felt immense pain as he stood and so he immediately fell back onto the ground in deep pain. He was going to try to get up again but he saw himself start to turn to dust and as soon as he did he panted and gritted his teeth in defeat. The heroes cheered as they saw Thanos turn to ash but once again the joy of winning was broken when they all saw Tony covered in blood and on the ground barely breathing.

Peter approached the dying Tony followed by the heartbroken Pepper Potts and his best friend Rhodey. Tears streamed down everyone's faces but they all saluted in respect as the legendary Tony Stark took his last and final breath.

"Mr Stark?! Mr Stark, we did it, Mr Stark we won."

"It's ok kid, Tony look at me it's ok we're gonna be fine you can rest now, you can rest."

Everyone gasped in confusion as Tony began to glow a bright orange, Melody and Star-Lord burst threw the crowd touching the body and letting into turn to orange dust to go to the soul realm.

"Another person gone, we've lost lots today."

"Yes, Peter but the people we've lost today we're all great heroes, legends."

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tony groaned in pain as he opened his eyes to the immensely bright orange surroundings, as he got up to his feet he looked around in confusion when he saw Melody and Peter approached but they both looked like as if the soul stone had possessed them.

"Ugh, what happened, where am I?"

"Welcome to the soul realm Antony Edward Stark."

"Your sacrifice was a rather noble and brave one."

"Wait if I'm dead then how am I here?"

"Your soul now resides here as anybody who makes a brave sacrifice or lives a good life gets their soul transported here by me, you are very lucky as only certain people's souls lay here, I will tell you the story of how I came to be another time, I think you have some people who want to talk to you."

A bright light illuminated as Melody and Peter banished but in their place was Tony's parents Maria and Howard Stark. He pulled his parents into a tight warm hug as he thought that he would never ever see them again. Tony's heartfelt warm and happy to be able to see them every day now.

"Mom, Dad?!"

"You did good kid I'm so proud of you and so sorry for how I treated you when I was alive."

"It's ok Dad I love and forgive you."

"I love you too son!"

"Oh, my sweet baby you've achieved so many great things and have a heart as gold now."

"Thanks, Mom but what about Pepper, Morgan, Peter, Rhodey and Happy I'll never see them again."

"Don't you worry about them they're all in safe hands as they have each other. We can talk properly later as it looks like someone's a bit shocked to see you!"

"Oh my gosh, Tony?!"

"Nat?! I'm so glad to see you!"

"You too but how did you end up here?!"

"We got everyone back as Bruce snapped and-"

After hearing Tony's long story about how he died Nat grabbed his hand and the two sat together under a pillar, drinking wine and having a proper good talk as friends."

"Tony I have to admit something to you."

"Go on Romanoff I'm ready to hear any worries you have."

"What's gonna happen to Melody I'm worried that with my sacrifice I've sent her into a spiral of depression and grief all over again."

"Nat my parents reassured me that everything is going to be fine, we will see all of our family and friends again someday."

The two smiled as they saw the sweet image of Peter and Melody swinging around the city together.

"Nat time works differently here it goes quicker and I can reassure you that love will get them through this. We made a sacrifice and it was for the good of the universe. If Gamora and Nebula over there have accepted their fates so should we."

"Your right it's time for Melody to take the next step in her life and I'll watch her every step of the way."

"That's the spirit."

"Mhm, we can rest in peace the worlds in good hands."

Nat and Tony turned off the projection and stared at the beautiful orange sky as they were both at peace and in a better place.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I absolutely apologize for the emotional heartbreaking chapter and for making you have to relieve and make the tragic parts of endgame worse. I hope that you've enjoyed the development of this story throughout all the chapters. This universe of stories I'm doing means so much to me. Let me know your favourite chapter by a vote and review of that certain chapter. Next chapter will wrap things up with a neat bow and show the ending of this Endgame story. However, in the next chapter, I will also be teasing my future stories in this alternate universe to look forward to. So be patient for the conclusion and keep supporting. P.s sorry for killing you Nebula I love you character.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter, things wrap up with two funerals, returning the stones and an absolute new beginning for Melody and her BFF Beth Riley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and after months of hard work welcome to the final chapter of survival. This chapter sets up my own MCU so, please look out for the next book in the series Red Eagle Born. I have been so busy with school but I am really excited for the finale. There will be a mix of emotions and post-credit scenes as if it was an MCU film. Thank you for all the support, please continue to support my stories it means a lot.

As soon as Clint saw his kids and Laura all he could feel was pure joy and overwhelming happiness. He dropped his bags running into his family's arms. Mel finally caught up to the group immediately putting all of her five bags and boxes on the ground.

"Hey Uncle Clint can I have s- oh sorry I believe I'm spoiling the family reunion."

"Hey, it's ok Mel you forget your part of our family now too."

"Laura this is Melody Romanoff, Nat adopted her six months after the snap and unfortunately due to avengers headquarters being destroyed she's going to be with us for a while."

"That's perfectly understandable dear, she can stay with us until her birth Mom is a loud to move to America."

"Now kids be nice to your cousin Mel."

"Hi Mel I'm Cooper that's Lila and I'm-"

"Nathaniel but I prefer Nate, nice to meet you Mel is Auntie Nat gonna be joining us soon."

Mel blinked heartbroken that she had to bare such horrible news to the kids, Laura had been informed as Clint told her through the phone but the kids hadn't. She wiped the tear from her cheek as she knew she had to be strong.

"Um-"

"We're gonna have a family meeting there's something we have to discuss."

"But for now Daddy's gonna play some snakes and ladders with you whilst I help Mel unpack."

Mel waved goodbye to the Bartons whilst picking up three boxes and two of her bags. Laura chuckled amazed at how much stuff her niece had.

"Do we have everything Aunt Laura?"

"Yes, now let's move quickly as the kids will need a lot of cuddles after we tell them."

"I bet she meant a lot to them."

"Oh she did and from what Clints told me she meant the whole world to you."

"Yes, she got me through one of the most darkest times of my life."

"And we're here for you through this heartbreaking loss."

"I know and I'm grateful for that but also happy that Uncle Clint got to be reunited with you."

Laura sighed watching her husband and children from a distance walking to the house. Despite carrying all her heavy luggage Mel put her arm around Laura.

"Tell me, what was he like without us?"

"Broken he went down the wrong path shutting everyone out, he thought murdering all criminals would bring you guys back but me and Mom managed to bring him back to his senses. He's still gonna feel guilty about what he did but he can rest knowing he helped with Thanos defeat."

"Well thank you, without you and your mother he probably would have lost hope on life."

"Why?"

"He's going deaf and I'm struggling to make ones that are unbreakable."

"I have a pocket of vibranium from a friend and with the correct wiring, I could create unbreakable hearing aids."

"Really you could do that?"

"Yes, my birth mother used to be an inventor and luckily I inherited all of her skills."

"Well, that's very kind of you so promise keep your project secret."

"Promise."

After a struggle of getting Mels things up to the guest room, the ladies put the boxes and bags down and rushed downstairs.

"Hey, Mel how about we help you unpack after the meeting as I think those boxes and bags wore me out."

"Same Aunt Laura I think it's best we get the emotional stuff out of the way first."

The two walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Clint looked into Mel's eyes and saw that she was still distraught having to tell the news to the kids. The archer whispered his niece.

"Do you want me to explain to them as I can tell your not ready."

"Yes, please I'll probably find it easier talking about the funeral arrangements."

The Barton children sat on the bean bags looking at the grown-ups sombre faces. Laura bit her lip, dreadfully speaking up first.

"Kids we have some news to tell you about Aunt Nat."

"She's not coming back."

"Wait she's gone, Daddy?"

"Yes Nate she sacrificed herself to save you all, you see me and your mother were sent to retrieve the soul stone and in order to get the stone one of us had to die. I was about to sacrifice myself but she stopped me. So the news reports you've heard are true."

"Now after begging on my knees, Pepper Potts agreed for Tony Starks funeral to be joint, instead of leaving Mom out. So the funerals gonna be in two weeks and we're gonna do the planning for Nat. Steve Rogers is gonna come over and help. I know this maybe tough for you all but she's at peace now. "

The Barton kids immediately broke into tears heartbroken that they would never see their Aunt Nat again. Lila was that heartbroken she grabbed her archery kit and ran outside into the rain.

"I'll go talk to Lila, Laura and Mel stay with Cooper and Nate."

"Aye aye, Captain."

Clint grabbed his coat and rushed outside into the heavy thick rain. He found his daughter shooting arrow after arrow at a tree, her tears fell into the rain as she shot each arrow. Clint walked next to his daughter feeling guilty that he had to say, such heartbreaking words he would have never considered thinking about five years ago.

"Hey, Lila, I'm sorry I know it's tough."

"Tough?! Tough is an understatement to wake up in a whole new world where you've been ash for five years and everything is different scares me. Only today I've found out that I have a cousin, you've been alone for five years and that Aunt Nat saved us by sacrificing herself."

"Look everyone's struggling but you're not alone through this grief, your Aunt Nat never had a family before but she gained one through the avengers and us. Not to mention she adopted Melody, her legacy will never be forgotten, she lives on in us we've just got to keep her spirit alive."

"I-I guess you're right."

"Yes and I'm probably gonna have to say the same to Melody but you will never be alone through your struggles, promise to always remember that lesson."

"I promise."

"Now come inside and dry off."

After changing and drying herself Lila joined the rest of her family in her living room. Meanwhile, Laura went to the stove to start cooking dinner.

"So Mel have you finished unpacking."

"Actually no there's alot of stuff so I was wondering if you could help me and don't worry Uncle Clint will handle the heavy stuff."

"Alright, deal now come on kids let's help Mel feel more at home."

Everyone ran upstairs ready to work together. Mel was still thinking about the funeral but for now, she understood what was important, getting to know the Bartons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back... it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited. I hope we get it back, in somewhat like a normal version of the planet has been restored, if there ever was such a thing.

Gosh, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren’t alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn’t have been surprised, but come on, the epic forces of dark and light that have come in to play. And for better or worse, that’s the reality Morgan’s gonna have to find a way to grow up in.

So I thought I better record a little greeting, in the case of an untimely death, on my part. I mean, not that death at any time isn’t untimely. This time travel thing we’re gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it’s got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. Then again, that’s the hero gig.

Part of the journey is the end.

What am I even tripping for? Everything’s gonna work out exactly the way it’s supposed to.

I love you 3000.”

The recording of Tony Stark directly looked at his young daughter who was crying and cuddling Happy. Morgan's heart sank as the protection faded away.

"Sweetie are you ready to send off Daddy's heart."

"Yes let's join Melody and the Bartons. Seth said he wanted to carry Nat's reef."

"I know but honey it's difficult for them too so shall we pay respect to your father and Black Widow."

"Yes let's."

Outside Mel clutched her mother's reef on it was the painting Mel had made of herself, Steve, Seth with Nat in the middle. Next to the painting was a picture of the original avengers.

The caption read proof Natasha Romanoff has a family.

The Starks, Rhodey and Happy held a reef for Tony with his arch reactor on saying proof that Tony Stark has a heart. In unison with the Barton's and Mel, they let the two reefs float far across the river.

As the reefs floated away Lila Barton shot two arrows into the air, one red and one black representing the fallen heroes. She then walked to her family hugging them tightly.

Everyone was at this joint funeral to honour the fallen heroes, Melody hugged her heartbroken nephew and pointed to the River.

"She's still with us Seth and soon you'll see your parents because of her sacrifice."

Steve stood next to Bucky and Sam eventually embracing them tightly he just felt so heartbroken to lose Tony and especially Nat.

Doctor Strange stood next to Wong paying his respects by shooting his magic into the air. The Guardians all stood together silent. Peter Parker was next to his Aunt holding her as he cried in despair.

T'challa stood next to Shuri and Okoye shedding a light tear as he looked out to the river. Wanda stood behind the Bartons inevitably heartbroken that she'd lost so much of her family. The Pyms and Scott were also there mourning the two fallen heroes.

Behind Peter Parker was not just Harley Kenner but a dark-skinned teenager crying in her mother's arms. At the back was a friendly old man standing next to Thor. Also at the back was Captain Marvel, Maria Hill and of course Nick Fury paying respect to two of his greatest shield agents.

A bold silence stayed as everyone who knew Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark watched the reefs float away.

After the funeral, Mel decided to mingle with the guests and as soon as she saw the guardian's leave she knew that she had to catch Quill.

"Wait, Peter, where are you going?"

"Sorry we'd stay for longer but we have a space funeral to host for the Titan sisters as you forget that we are not heroes of Earth."

"Well good luck and here to pay my respects."

Melody handed Rocket a bouquet of roses that smelt absolutely amazing. The teen then handed Peter a box with a mobile phone inside.

"Here it's a phone everything mostly set up, my numbers inside along with instructions. Just promise you'll call if you need me. I can't exactly come to you when you live in space."

"Thanks, Mel and yes since we both have part of the remains of the soul stone it's best we stay in touch."

"Yes glad you agree, till next time."

"Till next time Romanoff."

Rhodey walked over to Quill hoping he could possibly join the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Um hey, Quill if I get my stuff together for next week I was wondering if I could come with you."

"Sure we welcome anyone to our family but are you sure you want to leave your life here on earth, it seems like you have a decent one."

"I'm sure I think travelling in space will help me get over my grief."

"My Mom died when I was eight and I've lost a lot of loved ones believe me you never get over it but you don't have to go through it alone."

"Ok, come back next week at eight am and don't be late."

"Don't worry my ship never arrives late."

"See you later Rhodey."

Meanwhile, Melody clutched her glass and joined Wanda who was looking out at the river still.

"You know we have refreshments."

"Yes, I'm going to get some soon."

"What's wrong I know that look?"

"I just wish I could tell him that he has been avenged, that we won."

"Don't worry he knows, they all know."

"Kid are you gonna be ok."

"No, but I'm gonna try do my best for her."

Mel handed a glass to Wanda before walking over to a dark-skinned teenager and her mother. The mother walked away to get another drink.

"Hi, Melody Romanoff, I've never seen you before you must be Riri Williams."

"Indeed I am and in fact, I'm going to Britain and I'll be studying at UCL university."

"Wait a close friend of mine, Beth Riley is going there she has dirt blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes, please look out for her she's not been doing well."

"Noted in my brain, I can help you out."

"Great thanks Riri, also you were Starks intern weren't you?"

"Yes, I just feel so guilty and so sad that he's gone but I'm gonna make sure his legacy never dies."

Riri grabbed the replica of the arch reactor from her bag and clutched it tight staring out to the morning sky. An old man stood next to the two grieving teens.

"Good heroes hugh?"

"Yes, they were sir, brave and selfless."

"Legacy floated away."

"Trust me legacy's never die out because someday always honours them."

The teens turned around and blinked as the old man disappeared into the cold thin air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor looked at the broad sunset on new Asgard ashamed of the society he had built. He received a phone call from T'challa.

"Hello is this King Thor."

"Yes well I'm not a very good one as all my people are homeless and this place on earth stinks. I need to get back to my old body and try push on with my life as a wise ruler."

"Hmm well, now that everyone's back it's very crowded in Wakanda we need a fresh start as well."

"Are you proposing me to find two neighbouring planets for my people and your people."

"Yes, don't both of our kingdoms need a fresh start, after all, that's happened."

"T'challa my friend it would take years for me to find two brand new uninhabited planets."

"Yes, that's why I suggest you find a travelling partner."

"You're right plus this quest may help me become a wise ruler."

"That is the spirit of King."

"Thank you, your highness, I shall keep thee updated on my quest."

"Pleasure sorting out business and I wish you look. I'm sure your rebuilding of both kingdoms will be fun."

"It will be."

Thor hung up the phone before smashing the beer bottle in his hand as well as his sunshades. It was time to serve honourably for Wakanda and Asgard. Valkyrie walked out in shock over the event she had just witnessed.

"Valkyrie I need you to grab the signal I created for Captain Marvel so I could reach her."

"But why what are you planning?"

"I've decided to go away for a while on a long quest through space. You see I must restore old Asgard by finding us a new planet somewhere where we truly belong. T'challa has requested I also help him find a planet but you know are people will always be top priority right."

"Of course but I intend for her to join me."

"Why because until I get back from my travels you are temporarily Queen Valkyrie."

"I-I don't know what to say, do you think you'll be gone for long."

"Yes as I'm sure Lady Carol will want me to go certain places with her as well as do the search."

Valkyrie hugged her friend tightly not wanting to let go. All of a sudden Korg and Miek bombed in on the hug as well making the groups final moments together complete for now.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, now please send the signal whilst I pack my stuff and use storm breaker to teleport to a planet where they sell space ships."

"When will you be back."

"In fifty-eight minutes."

Sure enough fifty-eight minutes later Thor came back with a space ship that looked super shiny and polished, of course, he was greeted by a surprisingly happy Carol Danvers.

"Hey, Thor so Valkyrie here tells me you want me to be your guide on this quest to find a planet for your people and a neighbouring planet for the Asgardians."

"Yes, it's true, after witnessing all of this craziness I learnt an important lesson that my purpose is to be an honourable leader for once."

"Well, I accept your invitation, your ship all packed and raring to go."

"Yep and can our first stop be the funeral of Gamora and Nebula."

"Yes, the ceremony starts at 6:00 pm they just had a private one first and some bonding time after being apart for a long time. The Guardians would indeed appreciate our attendance so I agree."

"See you in a while, my friends."

"Goodbye Thor have a safe quest!"

The duo shouted their words as Thor waved one last goodbye before his ship flew off to the depts of space following Captain Marvel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter Quill sat in the Captain's chair depressed as heck. Five minutes ago he had been horrified seeing the once alive body that was Gamora. He was also upset about Nebula but mainly Gamora. The legendary out-law felt like every time he put someone close into his heart it horribly backfired.

"Gamora why did I fail you I just wish I hadn't lost you."

"Peter remember I will always be with you."

Peter could hear her voice from the soul realm and it honestly hurt he didn't want to just hear her bold voice he wanted to hold her in his arms. His thoughts were broken when Rocket walked in and sat next to Peter.

"Hey, its time."

"I know, I just don't think I'm ready to let her go through."

"Look, buddy, I know it's tough but your gonna see all the people you love again someday. We're your family and we are here for you through this tragedy."

"I feel bad for the two sisters they had to die just because their father was an evil lunatic."

"Look, Peter, people die its part of life but we have to continue for them, I mean come on Gamora wouldn't like to see you like this sitting in your chair depressed Gamora would want you to live your life. What do you say after we've said goodbye and picked up Rhodey we travel around the whole galaxy visiting every planet we can."

"Sounds like a plan in honour of our fallen friends."

"Yep now, let's say goodbye together."

Before the ceremony, Peter held Gamora in his arms one last time before shutting the lid on the coffin. The guardians put flowers in both sisters coffins and ejected the coffins into space.

"Rest well sisters."

The Guardians looked out of the window and saluted. To their surprise, several ships flew in paying their respects to the two Titan sisters.

Peter looked out and broke into emotional tears when he saw Thor saluting along with Carol Danvers.

"Thank you."

After the emotional funeral impact of the second funeral of the day for the Guardians Rocket insisted he piloted the ship so that Peter could catch up on his sleep.

Quill hopped into his bed and fell fast asleep. He rubbed his eyes and realised he was in the soul realm.

"Hello um soul stone how am I here."

"I sensed your sleep troubles through the last week, I sensed your distress so as a gift I decided to let your soul be in the realm whilst you rest."

"Thank you but what about Melody."

"She has had nightmares but if they get as worse as your dreams then I will allow her soul to enter whilst she sleeps as well."

"Alright, that's good you haven't forgotten about her."

"I would never my life force and energy now lies in you two and for that, I am eternally grateful."

"But it came at a cost, the only woman I ever truly loved died."

"I sense your loneliness this trip, would you like to spend some time with your soul mate."

"Please, Soul that would mean alot to me."

"Your wish shall be honourably granted."

Peter looked around as he could no longer hear the voice of the soul stone. He was super confused when all of a sudden he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder. Quill turned around and to his surprise saw Gamora who also had a beaming smile on her face.

"Hello, Peter."

"Gamora!"

Peter rushed into his soul mates arms never wanting to let go. Gamora felt happy feeling the warm hands of Peter after such a long time. She leaned in for a strong passionate kiss.

"I've missed you so much."

"I as well but please don't feel guilty none of this is your fault."

"Everybody dies because of me."

"No that's not true."

"I should have never let you get captured by Thanos."

"Unfortunately, me and Nebula weren't destined to have a long life as soon as Thanos adopted us."

"I just wish-"

"It's ok I'll always be with you, now come on don't you want to watch the sunset."

The soul mates eagerly held hands and ran to the edge of a cliff. Peter warmly snuggled Gamora as they watched the sunset in the soul realm.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes even more pretty than Terra's sunset."

The mood was broken when Peter's soul started fading away. Gamora passionately kissed him one last time.

"Your body is ready to wake, see you tomorrow night my love."

"Yes, I guess I'll see you then."

Peters's eyes sprung straight open and he was back in his bedroom. He looked at the time realising that it was six am, the knowledge that he'd finally caught up on his sleep relieved him.

He sat in his pilot chair watching the glittering stars. Groot walked in and immediately sat on Peters lap.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you want to look at the stars too pal ay."

"I am Groot." (Yes I have nothing else better to do)

"Watching quietly though as the others are still asleep and you know Mantis and Drax don't want to be disturbed from their loving."

"I am Groot?" (Don't you mean sex?)

"Oi don't say that word that is very inappropriate talk coming from a tree your age."

"I am Groot." (Sorry Brother)

"It's ok Groot now do you promise to keep quiet now."

"I am Groot." (I promise.)

Peter now cuddled his little brother whilst they watched the glimmering stars orbit around the galaxy.

One Week Later...

It had been a week since the funerals took place for our fallen heroes. Back at the Starks house, Rhodey was packing the remaining of his things as he was staying there so that he could spend some time with Seth, Morgan, Happy and Pepper.

Morgan walked downstairs with Seth they both were in their PJs. They held hands whilst walking up to Rhodey. Morgan broke from Seth's grip and hugged Rhodey tight.

"I'm gonna miss you Uncle Rhodey."

"I'll miss you two Morgs but you've still got your mother, Happy and Seth."

"He's only here till his parents are able to move to New York."

"Look I know it's tough to accept but I'll always be with you in your heart. When you look up at the starts remember I'm out there travelling the galaxy."

"I won't forget Uncle Rhodey at all."

"I have a gift for you in your bedroom I'm sure you'll like it, oh and Seth."

"Your Aunt Mel is doing fine there's no need to be having nightmares about her so take this dream catcher."

"Thanks, Rhodey, I hope you enjoy your travels in space you deserve it."

Seth hugged Rhodey before running upstairs following the very speedy Morgan. Happy and Pepper came downstairs.

"Hi, guys um Quills gonna park in a field nearby so that he doesn't destroy anything."

"That's fine and I'm sure Pepper would like to escort you up."

"Yes absolutely."

Pepper but her coat and shoes on whilst making sure to grab her car keys as well. Happy opened his hand for a handshake and Rhodey gladly accepted as he also gave Happy a hug.

"Thanks for everything man."

"No thank you Rhodey for being a good friend."

"I promise I might visit if Quill ever wants to pop down to earth."

"Good."

Rhodey shook Happy's hand one last time before hopping into Peppers car. The car talk was rather silent until Pepper finally spoke up.

"Rhodey why do you have to go."

"I'm sorry but I need him off my mind I just I'm fed up, everyone I become close with die."

"You're being selfish, look we're all struggling but you think the solutions just to run away to space."

"You may be wanting to continue your life on Earth but after having the potential to explore the galaxy will be a fresh start. You're not changing my mind Pepper this is my decision."

"Oh well, it was worth it trying to change your mind. Just know that it's gonna take a long time to get used to the fact that you'll be gone."

The two finally arrived at their destination and hopped out of the car, Pepper helped Rhodey with his things. In the distance, they could see Peter Quill standing outside the ship.

"I'm sure we could stay in touch as there must be phone reception in space right?"

"Of course."

"Goodbye Pepper, I'm sorry about Tony and I hope you're able to put the pieces of your life back together."

"You, too Rhodey, I hope you find the happiness your searching for."

Rhodey hugged Pepper one last time before walking up to meet Quill. He shook his hands and loaded his luggage into the ship.

"Woah you have a nice ship."

"Thanks, now let me establish the rules, I'm Captain when I give you a command you obey it and if you're a Guardian you've got to help us on missions."

"Don't worry you're talking to someone who use to be in the military, I know how to be a good boy."

"Well, then James Rhodes, welcome to the Guardians of the Galaxy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had now been a week since the funeral of Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark. The Avengers finally needed to do the final task of returning the stones and of course, Captain Rogers had proudly nominated.

Melody, Sam and Bucky were all there along with Bruce who was, of course, monitoring the controls of the fixed Quantum tunnel.

"Now Steve, your one mission is to return the stones without disrupting the timeline, you may feel funny at first but the feeling will soon wear off when we bring you back."

"Ok, I got it."

"Sure you don't want me and Uncle Sam to come with you? "

"No, I'll be fine."

"Well, then good luck pal."

"No Good luck to you."

Sam stared confused at his words and what confused him, even more, was that Bucky acted like it was goodbye forever to his best friend. Bucky hugged Steve tight clearly not wanting to let go.

"I'm gonna miss you pal."

"I'm gonna miss you too pal we're at the end of the line now."

Steve grabbed the briefcase with the infinity stones inside and stepped onto the quantum tunnel. Bruce monitored the controls and started the count down straight away.

"Going Quantum in Five-Four-Three-Two-One."

Steve Rogers banished in a flash, the others expect Bucky watched in awe and only hoped that he would return safely. However, as Bruce began the countdown to return he noticed something very strange, you see the good old Doctor had lost trace of Rogers time stamp.

"Returning in Five-Four-Three-Two"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring Steve back."

"I'm trying but his time stamps invisible."

"Well try harder."

"It's not as easy as it looks, Uncle Sam."

"But..."

"Ugh, guys."

Bucky pointed to a bench nearby where an old man was looking over the horizon. Sam immediately rushed to the bench only to be greeted by an old Steve Rogers. Bucky watched from afar whilst Mel closed her eyes as she couldn't bare to look at him.

Old Steve immediately acknowledged the presence of Sam and smiled at him clearly implying that he had gone back and lived his life with Peggy. He had clearly always existed from the beginning so it meant that Steves destiny was already decided from the moment he was found in the ice. Sam couldn't help but feel happy for his old and sad as well knowing full well that this would probably be one of the last times they'd meet.

"Hey, pal, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks I got that life you always told me to get."

"And how did that work out for you."

"Fantastic I finally felt at peace."

"Good for you Steve it just bums me out that the world has to live without Captain America."

"No, they don't."

Sam gasped in shock as Steve pulled out from his rucksack and handed over the very same shield Steve had left-back in time with. Surprisingly it was still in perfect condition.

"They already have one."

"No, you can't possibly-"

"Go on try it on."

Sam looked over feeling emotional but when he saw Bucky and Mel nod in approval he just knew that he had to attempt to put his low self-esteem aside. He strapped the shield on to his arm and moved it around.

"How does it feel?"

"Like it belongs to someone else."

"It's yours now."

"T-Thank you."

"There's no one else in today's world as worthy as you. Besides, I think Captain America and The White Wolf go together quite well."

"Y-yeah."

Steve looked over at Melody who was now watching from afar with Bucky as she had gained the courage. Tears we're down her rosy cheeks. Bucky nudged Mel and gestured her to walk over to the bench.

"He wants to talk to you."

"Uncle Bucky this is hard I'm happy for him but he was like a father to me."

"Don't worry you still have us and the rest of the avengers including your Uncle Clint."

"I know and yeah you're right as by now, I should be use to it."

Melody ran down to the bench and hugged Steve tight. She then sat next to him still crying but the old man knew what to do he knew that he need to pull her in for an even bigger hug. Sam sat to the side as he wanted to let the two have their moment as saying goodbye to family is always hard.

Mel smiled and pulled out a tiny photograph of herself, Nat, Steve and Seth all together. However, Steve was about to hand over way bigger of a surprise to Melody.

"I have a present for you it's wrapped up but I advise you read the letter first as I wasn't the only that got a letter from Nat before she went on the time heist. She wanted me to give this to you just in case something happened to her."

Mel was now wet as her tears had engulfed her. She tore open the letter and immediately cried from the words she read whilst her mother's voice echoed in her head.

"Hey, Sweetie, we're trying out something big tomorrow, aren't we. Well just in case I don't make it I've asked Steve to give you this letter.

If someone had told me when I started being Black Widow that I was gonna have this life I've had I wouldn't believe them. We've discovered a crazy world out there full of all kinds of stuff. I've done so much I never thought I could after leaving the Red Room, I've made friends, found my family, protected the world and most importantly raise a loving daughter for five years. You have been a light in my life for these past five years and I hope that everyone is reunited with their loved ones and I hope you eventually get to see your birth mother again. I love you more than anything else you have taught me so much and made my smile grow bigger.

You are my daughter and you always will be as I live on in your heart and memory. Also during these five years well actually from the moment I adopted you, you made me realize something. Black Widow is not useless she kept the world going for five years. During these times of change where the world needs somebody to look up to and a protector. I've always known, so I trained you to take my place. You're the Black Widow now and I know you're the perfect choice. Pass the mantle of Red Eagle to someone you trust as hope your are no longer, you are the symbol of honour and bravery. Pft I shouldn't be so negative, everything will be fine in the end. Just know that I cherish our memories together from the bottom of my heart. Stay Strong my little Eagle!

Love Mom."

Mel hugged the letter tight and then unwrapped the present which was her very own Black Widow costume with her own vibranium shield shaped like a star instead of a circle.

"How?"

"Took a page out of a certain sketchbook of yours."

Mel hugged Steve tight and gently put the letter and gifts down on the ground. Bucky joined Sam, Mel and Old Man Steve on the bench. The group looked out to the horizons no words were needed to describe the beautiful view of nature being back to its full glory again.

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that was the end of my story after months of writing. Sike this a beginning of my own MCU with even more fun stories. Hope you enjoyed the story and if you want to check out Fixing the Endgame that my satisfy you more. Anyway back to my MCU so yeah might rewrite the first five chapters of Survival in the future but I'm really happy where the story went. Leave your feedback for Survival now like the MCU I'm doing Post Credit Scenes so enjoy the first out of three with fun facts in between.

Shield Headquarters, 2023

Nick Fury sat at his desk scratching his head he was immediately focused on the teens Peter Parker and Melody Romanoff. His train of thought was broken however when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

"Ah Hello, you must be Nick Fury I'm Melody Romanoff as this is Peter Parker so um why did you want us two to properly meet."

"Yeah, I mean I barely know Miss Romanoff at all."

"Glad you asked well since Natasha Romanoff is unfortunately dead and Clint Barton is now officially retired, shield needs a new duo of crime-fighting Agents"

"Mr Fury you do realise that my Mom ran Shield in your absence so I'm already technically an Agent."

"I know that Romanoff you have a file Paker doesn't."

"Are you implying you want me to become an Agent of Shield but-"

"No, buts Parker considering what's been happening recently and also the loss of three of the best heroes with us we need to recover."

Peter sighed reluctantly knowing that joining shield would be the right thing to do. Nick Fury pulled out two forms one for Peter to join and become an official Agent. Then another form to accept the assignment of joining as partners.

"So do we have ourselves a deal."

"A deal it is Mr Fury, I'll join shield and give consent to be partnered up with Melody."

"Well then, welcome to shield Spiderman, now your first assignment is to patrol the streets every week as there could still be threats out there we are very unsure."

"Well, we won't let you down, Fury."

"You better keep your word, Romanoff."

Immediately an hour after the meeting with Nick Fury the new duo were patrolling the streets swinging from building to building Spiderman with his webs and Black Widow with her grapple gun.

"Ahhhh eeek this is so much fun I should have swung like this long ago."

"Well see you don't always have to drive on a motorbike."

"Oh come on you can't stop me, I'm a master rider."

"If you think you're a master rider show me."

Black Widow grabbed Spiderman with her grapple hook and forced him on to her bike which was on top of one of the buildings. Spiderman immediately regretted what he just said as he clutched on to Black Widow whilst she drove down the building and onto the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I was just gonna end the storyline of Melody in Survival but when I got a quarter way through writing the book I realised I wanted to create my own universe which undoes the wrongs of Endgame and have the freedom to write the characters that I love the way they deserve to be written. I have plenty of ideas for how these series of books will be and the next book after Survival currently being written is Red Eagle Reborn which will not only be spinoff focusing on Mels BFF Beth Riley it will also include Riri Williams and Matt Murdock. That's all im gonna say in the meantime enjoy a teaser of the story Melody will return in coming in March 2020.

Meanwhile In An Unknown Dimension

A cold figure sat on her thrown clutching her staff which lit up a crimson red colour. She zapped a mouse who was running around the floor dead.

"Ugh, I need to see if the other dimension earth 20000 is damaged enough for my plan to work."

The mysterious witch sat up off her thrown and blasted magic from the ground creating a mirror portal showing the other earth full of life and back to its former glory. The witch smirked and began to cackle in delight.

"Finally, the snap has been reversed and their realm is recovering. This is my time let earth 20000 rot once and for all. Guards!"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Call my right-hand assistant."

"As you wish your highness."

"Oh and bring me some wine."

"Yes, Queen Heartbreaker."

After the Queen's servants had handed her the glass of wine she sat licking her lips. After drinking the wine and applying more lipstick she was delighted to see that her right-hand man had returned geared up and ready.

"Your highness, you summoned me."

"Yes, I did."

Little did they know that the masked hero Stinger had snuck into the throne room and was listening in to the two's conversation.

"What's the Queen planning now bet it's to conquer another planet."

"So I presume you summoned me about the realm."

"Yes, their world has just reversed the snap so it's now the perfect time to strike."

"Marvelous my Queen, so is it all planned out."

"Yes, now use your illusion magic and help me make the portal."

The two focused their magical energy creating a green and red portal to earth 20000. Queen Heartbreaker clutched her staff and then went through along with her right-hand man but both were foolish as they had forgotten to close the portal. Stinger knocked out the guards and jumped through the portal. She got transported to a city of New York that was at its former glory once again. Stinger looked around and gasped as she saw a memorial for Natasha Romanoff.

"Am I dead in this realm?"

Big plans for a bright future and I hope you continue to follow my MCU as it's about to get a lot more interesting so get hyped. There may be plot holes but it was super fun to write. I'm even more excited about the original Marvel Villians I get to create. I won't just be writing and releasing My MCU I will also be writing many other general marvel fanfictions and even some outside of the Marvel fandom. I will now be taking it easy on my stories as school is getting really intense. Now the final scene will be teasing Red Eagle Reborn.

Meanwhile in London...

It had been a crazy few weeks for seventeen-year-old Beth Riley as her father and sister had returned from ashes as the Avengers had managed to reverse the snap. Then her Dads old friend bought a house for them in London reasonably close to the university Beth would be studying at. She was proud of the Avengers and Melody but hearing the news about Nat's death worried her as Mel hadn't been answering any of her calls she'd only replied to her texts.

Beth was in her bedroom sketching an art piece of Red Eagle to cheer Melody up. She was just about to colour the logo when all of a sudden her phone buzzed. It was a text from her Dad telling her to come downstairs as there was a mysterious package for her.

She quickly ran downstairs and straight into the living room only to see her Dad holding the package confused.

"Hey, Dad who's it from."

"I have no idea Queenie how about you find out, there's a letter on top."

Beth sat down next to her Dad and opened the letter. Shockingly to her surprise, it was from Melody and as soon as she read the letter she didn't know what to think she was just filled with confusion.

"Dear Beth, I'm sorry for not answering your calls but my mom's death has kept me quite busy. My mom through her last words written in a letter passed down the mantle of Black Widow to me so I am Red Eagle no more. She said to pass the mantle on to someone I trust and she knew that I trust you more than the stars. You are more than worthy to be the second Red Eagle and after a long journey, I hope you see that.

Inside the box is my Red Eagle suit and gadgets also a sample of my blood so that you have the super-soldier serum in your blood. I know you may feel overwhelmed but there's no one else I can trust be the next hope of Earth.

Love your BFF Mel"

Beth turned bright pale and opened the package, she immediately pulled out the Red Mask and just stared at it. Her father began to panic and he immediately began waving his hand in her face.

"Earth to Beth are you, ok darling?"

"What an earth was she thinking."

The End


End file.
